Hot for Teacher (Traducción al español En proceso)
by SlyPrincess07
Summary: Draco es un padre soltero tratando de criar a un adolescente. Poco sabe él de que su hijo tiene un crush con su nemesis escolar, quien tomo el puesto en Hogwarts como profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Draco intenta hacer malabares con la paternidad, las situaciones incómodas y su propio interés en Hermione Granger.
1. Padre del Año

¡Hola a todas! Esta es mi segunda traducción, la primera aún está en proceso. Esta vez tengo el honor de traducir la historia de "MotherofBulls". Esta historia también esta siendo traducida en indonesio y polaco. El link de la historia original lo van a encontrar en mis favoritos.

Esta escritora no deja notas de autora antes de comenzar un capitulo, asi que en el camino les dejare yo algun que otro comentario.

Espero que disfruten este primer capitulo.

Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JKR y Motherofbulls respectivamente. Yo solo soy el móvil para que la historia llegue a mas gente.

Besos, Nat.

 **OOOOO**

\- ¡Paaaaaaapá! Nos tenemos que _ir._ Vamos a llegar tarde. – Scorpius golpeó con fuerza la puerta del cuarto de su padre. Draco abrió la puerta de su cuarto para encontrarse a su hijo inmaculadamente vestido con su túnica de Hogwarts. Había leído cada uno de los libros de su currículo de tercer año de principio a fin. Había hecho su baúl hace semanas. Draco se preguntaba cómo había engendrado a un tal nerd.

\- Alguien está deseando regresar a la escuela este año. ¿Realmente fui tan mala compañía para ti este verano?

\- ¿Ya terminaste de acicalarte*?

\- ¿Sabes? Nunca me imaginé hablándole a mi padre de la forma en la que tú me hablas a mí. Nunca me había sentido tan despreciado… -

\- ¿Tienes gel para el cabello? Ya empaqué el mío.

Draco levanto una ceja - ¿Es esa una pregunta seria?

\- Papá, ¿puedo utilizar el gel de cabello que _sé_ que tienes?

\- Cuidado con esos modales. Sí, hijo mío, puedes. – Draco ya no llevaba el mismo estilo de cabello que llevaba en su juventud, ambos, él y Scorpius eran estaban terriblemente orgullosos de su cabello rubio platinado que los identificaba como Malfoy's. Tenía que lucir desaliñado, pero a propósito, no por descuido de ninguno de ellos.

Draco noto algo nuevo en su primogénito mientras este pasaba por su lado para entrar en la habitación. - ¿Estas usando colonia? –

\- _¿Qué?_ ¡No! Quiero decir…sí, más o menos.

Draco levanto una ceja en reconocimiento y sonrió. - ¿Quién es ella?

\- _¿Qué?_ ¿Quién? Quiero decir, no es nadie papá. ¡Dios! – Scorpius agarró el ahora robado gel y paso por nuevamente por el lado de Draco para escapar de su interrogatorio.

\- Oh Dios. La adolescencia llegó. – Draco murmuró entre dientes con voz amarga.

Padre e hijo chocaban muchas veces, pero en efecto eran bastante cercanos. Definitivamente mucho más cercanos de lo que Draco nunca lo fue con Lucius, aunque tampoco es como si el ultimo hubiese sido un brillante ejemplo en la paternidad. Cuando Astoria murió, Draco juró que Scorpius nunca sentiría como si le faltara algo. Sería el padre más amoroso y atento que nunca hubiera pisado la faz de la tierra. Eso fue hace diez años. Y durante todo este tiempo, Scorpius nunca le había escondido algo a su padre. Hasta ahora, al parecer.

 _Tenía_ que haber una chica. ¿Por qué otra razón estaría tan ansioso de regresar a la escuela? ¿Por qué si no estaría usando colonia por primera vez?

Draco recordaba ser un chico de trece años. Es como interruptor de luz encendido en el cerebro de los niños a esa edad y de repente todo lo que pueden ver son niñas, nada más. Niñas en todas partes. Cuando van a dormir…niñas. Cuando tratan de prestar atención en clase…niñas. Draco se imaginaba que era un sentimiento similar al que sentían los habitantes de la Cueva de Platón cuando veían la luz por primera vez. Confuso, emocionante, enloquecedor y malditamente aterrador.

Draco sabía que su hijo debe estar sintiendo todas esas cosas. Realmente esperaba que Scorpius sintiera la confianza de hablar sobre el tema con él. Era algo sobre lo que realmente sabía. Lo había hecho muy bien con las jovencitas cuando era un adolescente.

No es que lo hubiera hecho últimamente. Sus amigos constantemente le decían que debía salir a disfrutar y toda esa mierda. Supone que tenían un punto. Él aún era un hombre joven, comenzando los treinta, habiendo sido muy joven cuando Scorpius nació. Pero se negaba a gastar su tiempo y el de su hijo trayendo una mujer a sus vidas que se iría de sus vidas en un mes o algo así.

Quizá necesitaba un buen polvo. No había tenido uno hacía años y ese era un hecho que su Draco adolescente se hubiese sentido ofendido de escuchar. No estaba seguro de que su yo adolescente supiera que era posible pasar tanto tiempo sin sexo. Pero Scorpius seguramente tendría más sentido de razón del que él tuvo a esa edad, ¿verdad? Él nunca iría por el mismo tipo de chicas que parecían atraer magnéticamente a Draco cuando era joven.

Quizá debería hablar con él antes de que se fuera, por si acaso. Se hizo camino hacia la habitación de Scorpius para encontrase con la puerta entreabierta. Scorpius estaba de pie frente al enorme espejo de cuerpo completo, aplicando un nivel de cuidado y detalle a su cabello que un neurocirujano posiblemente envidiaría.

Sonrió, inclinado en el marco de la puerta. - ¿Quién está ahora acicalándose?

Scorpius se giró hacía su padre. - ¿Cómo me veo?

\- Te pareces a mi hijo, que es el mayor cumplido que posiblemente te podría dar. – Scorpius rodó los ojos. – Scorp, quiero estar seguro de que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo sobre chicas. No soy un completo inútil en esa área, si tu madre te sirve de alguna indicación. –

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que…no es una _chica._ – La cara de Draco era un poema. No es que le importara, después que Scorpius fuera feliz, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacer frente a ese tipo de inclinación. – Bueno, quiero decir. No sé nada sobre estar con chicos, pero…-

\- ¡Oh Dios, papá! ¡NO! Oh, Merlín. Para-de-hablar-papá. De verdad, no estoy interesado en chicos. – Draco relajo los hombros que no sabía había tensado y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Okaaaaay. Pero, dijiste que no era una chica y…-

\- Lo es. Una chica, quiero decir. –

\- Una especie de chica. Heh. No creía que fueras ese tipo de chico, Scorp. –

\- Es una _fémina,_ pero ella es…un tipo de…quiero decir, ella es diferente. Ella es una _mujer._ – Las cejas de Draco se perdieron en la línea donde comenzaba su cabello. Quizá su hijo si había heredado su mismo gusto de chicas, después de todo. Estaba más interesado en…digamos que mujeres con niveles de experiencia más altos. Miro a su hijo.

\- Continua.

\- Ella es hermosa. E inteligente, más inteligente que cualquiera. Y ha hecho y visto tantas cosas. – Draco hizo una profunda respiración y luchó contra la leve mueca de sonrisa que se asomaba por su boca antes de decirle a su hijo.

\- Scorp. Siento que debo decirte que chicas como esas son a menudo sinónimo de problemas. Ella esperara ciertas cosas de ti y tu deberías saber que no tienes que hacerlas si no quieres.

\- ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

\- Bueno… - ¿Cómo demonios le voy a decir las palabras: _"No deberías sentirte presionado a tener sexo hasta que realmente quieras"_ sin sonar como un completo imbécil? – Chicas como ella querrán tomar las cosas más a la ligera que otras. – Las cejas de Scorpius se dispararon hacia arriba.

\- ¿Quieres decir _sexo_? ¿Ella querrá tener _sexo conmigo_?

\- Sí, Scorp, eso es lo que quiero decir y realmente no tienes que hacerlo si… -

\- ¿Es algo legal? – Draco se calmó.

\- Claro que es legar, siempre y cuando sea consensual. Quiero decir, podrías tener una detención si te descubren violando el toque de queda o algo así… ¿Scorp? – Su hijo se veía agitado y lleno de júbilo simultáneamente. Se sentó en su cama para detener el temblor de sus rodillas. - ¿Scorp? Realmente siento que hice un trabajo de mierda explicándote todo esto. Mi punto es que, no deberías hacer nada que no estés aun listo para hacer. – " _Buen trabajo. No sonaste tan estúpido", pensó Draco para si mismo._

\- ¿Y que sucede si estoy listo?

Draco rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que iba a creer que estaba listo. ¡Tenía trece malditos años! _Todos_ los chicos de trece años quieren tener sexo. – Solo prométeme que vas a pensarlo seriamente antes de que tomes una decisión tan importante, ¿está bien?

Scorpius asintió. – Lo prometo. –

Draco asintió también. – Estamos bien entonces. Supongo que deberíamos irnos antes de que el peso de "El Padre del Año" caiga sobre mí. –

Scorpius rodó los ojos. Ese era un gesto, muy por debajo de lo adorable, que su hijo había obtenido a lo largo del último año. _"Malditos adolescentes. Estemos listos o no, llegan."_

 **OOOOO**

Y aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de una linda traducción.

Díganme que les pareció en los comentarios y si les gustó recomiéndenla a sus amigas/os fans del Dramione.


	2. Scorpius: poeta y artista

Nota de la Traductora: ¡HOLA! Merlín, que recibimiento más hermoso ha tenido esta historia. Ni siquiera la he promocionado y tiene 35 favoritos y 54 seguidos. ¡Es un récord!

 **No me había dado cuenta hasta hace poco que la recomendación llego a Facebook, pero me siento feliz de que este allí, que haya llegado a las personas y que sobre todo les esté gustando la historia. Agradezco siempre el apoyo que me dan, sea en historias originales como ahora con las traducciones. Son un amor.**

 ** _Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JKR y Motherofbulls respectivamente. Yo solo soy el móvil para que la historia llegue a más gente._**

 **Ya quiero leer sus reacciones a este capítulo, así que sin más que decir, ¡a leer!**

 ** _Besos, Nat._**

 ** _Ooooo_**

Unas semanas después de que Scorpius comenzara el curso, Draco recibió una lechuza urgente de parte de la directora McGonagall.

 _Sr. Malfoy:_

 _Tengo la esperanza de que esté disponible para reunirse conmigo, el jefe de casa del jovencito Malfoy y la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en una reunión mañana a las 3: oo pm. Debemos discutir cierto comportamiento que ha tenido su hijo en las últimas semanas._

 _Por favor envié una repuesta sobre su disponibilidad tan pronto le sea posible._

 _Minerva McGonagall, Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria_

¿Qué carajos? Scorpius es un buen chico. Un mejor chico de lo que era él cuando asistia a Hogwarts. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho que requiriera que Draco asistiera a una reunión padre/profesor?

 _Por favor Merlín, que esto no tenga nada que ver con la chiquilla con la que esta prendado._

 **Ooooo**

Mientras Draco subía las escaleras que lo conducían a la oficina de la directora se sentía como un niño de primer año una vez más, a punto de ser abofeteado por su mal comportamiento y recibir detención. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho Scorpius? Tenía un récord perfecto. Su casa nunca había perdido puntos por su causa. Sus notas eran excelentes. Era educado y bien hablado. Draco ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo había terminado en Slytherin a pesar de que su familia disfrutaba de un legado considerablemente largo con la casa. Honestamente, ese chico Potter con el que siempre estaba lucia como un Slytherin mucho más convencional que su hijo.

Se acerco a la puerta y toco.

La directora McGonagall abrió la puerta para recibirlo. – Señor Malfoy, me alegra que pueda unirse a nosotros. Por favor, entre. – Lo dirigió a la silla opuesta a la suya, el Profesor Slughorn ( _¿Cómo demonios este hombre aún sigue vivo?)_ , el ahora jefe de la casa Slytherin, y… _¿Granger?_ Sus ojos deben estar fallándole.

\- ¿Recuerda a Hermione Granger, verdad, Señor Malfoy?

\- Es _Profesora_ Granger ahora, Minerva. Prefiero que mantengamos algún tipo de decoro en esta reunión a pesar de la incómoda razón por la que estamos aquí. –

Sí. Definitivamente es ella. Se trago la broma que estaba muriendo por hacerle. **_Profesora Granger._** Que bueno saber que sigue siendo una insufrible empollona. Aunque tenía que admitir…se veía bien. Ya no era esa niña pequeña y desaliñada que solía molestar en la escuela. Su cabello, que parecía un nido de pájaros en su adolescencia, había sido domado y ahora caía en risos lisos por su espalda. Su piel era cremosa y ya no poseía la palidez de alguien que nunca sale de la biblioteca. Y desarrolló el tipo de curvas femeninas que, de haber poseído en el colegio, Draco se habría hecho cargo de...

\- Estamos aquí, Sr. Malfoy, porque su hijo parece haber desarrollado…sentimientos inapropiados por un miembro de nuestro personal. – la directora dio inicio a la reunión. Draco parpadeó.

\- Debe estar equivocada. A mi hijo le gusta esta chica que, a pesar de que no lo apruebo completamente… -

\- ¿Entonces como explicas esto? – Granger…se reusaba a referirse a ella como profesora, le entrego un pedazo de pergamino doblado. Cuando lo abrió se podía leer:

 _Profesora Granger:_

 _Pienso en usted todo el tiempo. Sé que muchas personas dirán que es demasiado mayor para mí, pero siempre me han dicho que soy muy maduro para mi edad._

 _Sé que una mujer como usted tiene ciertas necesidades, y quiero asegurarle que estoy más que listo para satisfacerlas. No puedo esperar a verla desnuda. Especialmente sus senos. Apuesto a que son magníficos._

 _Mi padre me aseguro de que lo que ocurrirá entre nosotros es completamente legal. Solo debemos tener cuidado de no violar el toque de queda._

 _Afectuosamente suyo,_

 _Scorpius Malfoy._

Draco sentía que estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón. No podía respirar. Su hijo, su _bebé_ , proponiéndole a Hermione "Empollona" Granger sexo. De repente recordó pequeños pedazos de su conversación sobre chicas.

 _"_ _Es una_ _ **fémina**_ _, pero ella es…un tipo de…quiero decir, ella es diferente. Ella es una_ _ **mujer**_ _."_

 _"_ _Ella es hermosa. E inteligente, más inteligente que cualquiera. Y ha hecho y visto tantas cosas."_

Era un jodido idiota. Su hijo, su pequeño e inocente hijo, le había explicado que tenía un crush con una profesora, y el muy tonto había asumido que Scorpius había heredado su inclinación por pequeñas golfas. Sentía náuseas al recordar el (ahora horrible) consejo que le dio a su hijo.

 _"_ _Claro que es legal, siempre y cuando sea consensual. Quiero decir, podrías tener una detención si te descubren violando el toque de queda o algo así."_

Oficialmente era el peor padre del mundo. Le había dado, sin quererlo, a su niño su bendición para intentar seducir a Hermione Granger. Debería ser llevado a Azkaban por eso.

\- ¿Sr. Malfoy? Sr. Malfoy, ¿se encuentra usted bien? – pregunto preocupada la directora. Draco se dio cuenta de que había estado en silencio en los últimos minutos. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse a Granger mirándole.

\- ¿Qué quería decir cuando escribió que su padre le aseguro que era completamente legal? – Exigió saber Granger con un todo de voz que sospechaba que era remarcablemente efectivo con sus estudiantes.

\- Juro por Merlín que pensaba que hablaba sobre una chica. Dijo que había alguien que le gustaba y no tenía idea que era una profesora…mucho menos tú. Trate de hablar con él sobre chicas y ahora me doy cuenta cuanto la cague con esa conversación.

\- Sr. Malfoy, lenguaje.

\- Lo siento profesora. Quiero decir, directora. – Draco no estaba seguro de alguna vez se hubiera visto tan poco cool frente a los profesores cuando aún era estudiante del colegio.

El profesor Slughorn, quien se había mantenido hasta ahora en silencio, le tendió a Draco otro pedazo de papel. – También confisque esto de tu niño ayer en Pociones. Estaba a punto de pasárselo a Albus Potter. Un buen chico tu hijo. Inteligente también, pero carece del arte de la sutileza que distingue a nuestra casa.

Con manos temblorosas Draco tomo el papel. Con el corazón latiéndole a millón, se forzó a abrir el documento.

Era un dibujo de Granger extremadamente lascivo, desnuda, haciendo cosas bastante poco profesionales a su pequeño bebé. Draco estaba menos sorprendido por esto. Los pensamientos lascivos de un niño de trece años era algo que podía manejar, en cierta forma.

\- ¿Y? – exijo nuevamente Granger.

\- Debo decir que estoy impresionado. No tenía idea de que mi hijo fuera un artista tan talentoso. – Draco respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Slughorn trato de esconder su sonrisa mientras Granger se ponía roja de ira.

\- ¿Cree usted que esto es algún tipo de broma, Sr. Malfoy? – Draco podía jurar que su cabello crecía más a medida que su enojo aumentaba.

\- Para nada. Pero tienes que admitir que esto es bastante…okay. Me disculpo enormemente en nombre de mi hijo. Nunca había hecho algo como esto. Jamás. Pero tiene trece años y en esa edad, esto – señalo el dibujo – es en todo lo que puede pensar. Hablare con él. Arreglare todo este malentendido. No tendrás más ningún problema con él, lo juro Granger.

\- Profesora Granger.

\- _Profesora Granger_ , entonces. Hablare con él.

\- Mira bien lo que haces. Y te prometo que en la medida en que este comportamiento no se presente otra vez, considerare el tema zanjado. Scorpius es uno de mis mejores estudiantes y no quiero que este incidente dañe su reputación con sus profesores.

\- Gracias.

Draco salió de la oficina sintiéndose borracho. Esto definitivamente no era lo que él estaba esperando. Se hizo camino hacia las mazmorras para hablar con Scorpius. Esta sería una discusión _muy_ incómoda. Pero no creía que fuera más incómoda de lo que fue la discusión de hace media hora.

 **Ooooo**

\- Scorp, ¿tienes un momento?

\- ¿Papá? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No puedes estar aquí, eres un padre.

\- Supuestamente. Mira Scorpius, recibí una lechuza de la directora sobre algo que hiciste y necesito hablarte sobre eso. – vio como Scorpius se sonrojo.

\- Si es sobre la carta que le envié a la profesora Granger, solo pensé en lo que me dijiste. Ella tiene expectativas porque es una mujer. – Draco se froto la cara y se pinchó el puente de la nariz.

\- Sobre eso. Creo que hubo una pérdida de comunicación allí. Cuando me dijiste que era una mujer y que había hecho mucho pensé que te referías a que ella tenía más experiencia que tú.

\- La tiene.

\- ¡Por supuesto que malditamente la tiene, Scorpius! Es una mujer. Tiene mi edad, ¿sabías eso? El punto es, no sabía que te referías a una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra. Pensé que era solo una manera de describir a una chica. Estaba completamente fuera de base, y quiero pedirte disculpas por la confusión. Pero NO puedes involucrarte con una profesora. Esta mal y es inapropiado…por no mencionar que es cien por ciento ilegal. ¿Entiendes? – Scorpius estaba completamente sonrojado.

\- ¿Entonces hice el tonto con ella?

\- Sí, Scorpius, de hecho, lo hiciste. Pero está todo bien. La profesora Granger está dispuesta a olvidar todo lo sucedido mientras tu no vuelvas a tener cualquier tipo de…persecuciones amorosas hacia ella en el futuro. – me relaje cuando Scorpius asintió.

\- No soy solo yo papá. Todos tienen un crush con ella. Quiero decir, ella es tan asombrosa… - Draco frunció el ceño.

\- Ugh. De verdad Scorpius, te amo, pero no me hagas escuchar de tu boca que llamas a esa mujer "asombrosa" otra vez.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo con ella? – Draco sabía que no debía hablar mal de los profesores de Scorpius frente a él. El chico probo ser una esponja cuando de sus palabras se trataba, independientemente de cuan tonto fuera. Se habría sentido orgulloso de su método de crianza excepcional si no fuera por la humillante situación actual que le había hecho pasar.

\- Nada. Quiero decir…estoy seguro de que es muy buena profesora. Siempre ha sido algo entusiasta con la educación, incluso cuando estábamos en el colegio. Olvida todo lo que dije.

\- ¿La conociste en el colegio, cuando tenía mi edad?

\- Estábamos en el mismo año. Y te puedo asegurar de que no lucia como ahora en aquel entonces. – Los ojos de Scorpius se ensancharon.

\- ¿Eran amigos?

\- No. Nos despreciábamos mutuamente, en realidad. Pero no dejes que eso influya en ti. Debes respetar tus profesores.

\- No dejare que eso me influya. Ella es absolutamente perfecta.

\- Estoy seguro de que piensas eso porque es la profesora más joven por aquí y es chica.

\- No, papá. De verdad ella es increíble. ¿Sabías que ella y el papá de Albus son mejores amigo y que lucharon contra El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado juntos? – Draco rodó los ojos.

\- ¿En serio? No había escuchado sobre eso, no este año por lo menos. Mira, Scorp, es perfectamente natural que los estudiantes tengan algún crush con sus profesores. Solo entiende que es solo eso. Quiero decir, este lugar está repleto de chicas de tu misma edad. Eso es en lo que deberías estar concentrado. Bueno, quiero decir, deberías estar concentrado en tus clases primero, pero…sabes a lo que me refiero. – Padre del año, aquí esta.

\- ¿Cómo era ella cuando iban a la escuela?

\- Exactamente como ahora. Mandona, llena de demasiada información y _absolutamente fuera de los limites_. ¿Estoy siendo claro? – Scorpius asintió. – Bien. - Draco estaba satisfecho. No podía haber habido ninguna manera de que su hijo malinterpretara lo que dijo. - ¿Sabes? Siento que tengo que decir que no tenía idea de que fueras un artista (?)

\- ¿Sluggy te mostro el dibujo? – gimió.

\- Por supuesto que lo hizo. Sé que lo descubrirás por ti mismo en un par de años, pero…las mujeres no se doblan realmente de esa manera. – Scorpius gimió nuevamente.

\- Papá, te amo. Pero ¿podrías irte mientras todavía tengo algo de dignidad?


	3. Practicas de Crianza Nefastas

Nota de la Traductora:

Amores míos, lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero he tenido unos días de locos.

No tengo tiempo para decir todo lo que quisiera, así que GRACIAS por cada review, alerta y favorito que ha tenido esta historia. Tratare de actualizar pronto.

Recuerden que la historia pertenece a MotherofBulls y los personajes a J.K.R. Yo solo soy el móvil para que la historia llegue a mas gente.

Espero que les agrade el capítulo de hoy. Nos leemos en los comentarios que por cierto durante esta semana ire respondiendo.

Besos, Nat.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione suspiro profundamente mientras se dirigía a la pila de ensayos de tercer año que tenía sobre su escritorio esperando ser corregida. El día de hoy fue un examen para su paciencia.

Después de pasar diez años en el Departamento de Aurores, Hermione quería un nuevo reto. El año pasado había aceptado el puesto como profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, emocionada por las nuevas experiencias que le esperaban.

Lo que no imaginaba era que esas aventuras incluirían ser el recipiente de propuestas indecentes de parte de mocosos cachondos y luego tener que confrontar a sus idiotas, potencialmente psicópatas padres en una reunión padre/profesor.

No se equivoquen, Scorpius era un chico estupendo. Estaba agradablemente sorprendida de saber que el chico no era para nada como el gilipollas de su padre. Él era educado, atento y comprometido con sus clases. Aunque analizándolo bien, se preguntaba si Scorpius realmente estaba hambriento de conocimiento, o si su interés en su clase era solo por el supuesto crush que tenía con ella. De todas formas, era un buen niño y no dejaría que ese incidente cambiara su opinión sobre él. No importaba que su padre resultara ser un insufrible estúpido.

 _Malfoy._ He allí uno que no había cambiado ni un poco. Aún seguía siendo el mismo arrogante, presumido, pequeño hurón que siempre había sido.

Bueno…quiero decir, quizás había cambiado un poco. Había crecido más con el pasar de los años, y su cuerpo había madurado a partir de la estructura delgada y gruesa que tenía como buscador en la escuela a una más masculina, la construcción muscular de un hombre adulto. Su estúpida cara sonriente tenía una pequeña barba de tres días. Y ahora usaba su cabello con un estilo diferente. Ahora lucía más casual, y eso lo hacía lucir de cierta forma más…fuerte.

Suspiro. Joder, _se veía bien,_ eso la enfureció aún más. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llegar a la reunión con toda esa pinta del papá atractivo y soltero y actuar como si nada ante el repugnante dibujo que su hijo había hecho sobre ella? Está bien, se había disculpado por todo. También dijo que hablaría con Scorpius. ¡Pero aun así, para él probablemente toda esa situación era una enorme broma! No había duda de que pensaba que divertidísimo que su hijo la viera de aquella manera. Podría golpearlo, nuevamente, en su estúpida, sonriente y sexy cara.

\- ¿Profesora Granger? – una pequeña voz masculina la sacó de su pequeño mundo de fantasía.

\- ¡Sr. Malfoy! No lo había visto. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?

\- Solo quería disculparme con usted por la nota. Mi padre me explicó cuan inapropiado fue y estoy humillado por lo que hice. Usted siempre ha sido tan buena conmigo, y yo pensé que…olvídelo. Por favor acepte mis disculpas.

\- Por supuesto, Sr. Malfoy. Considere el asunto olvidado.

\- Gracias profesora. Aunque debe saber que sigo pensando que usted es la mujer más hermosa que he conocido. No importa lo que mi padre diga.

\- Eso es muy amable de su parte Sr. Malfoy, pero le aseguro que…espere. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo su padre exactamente?

\- Solamente que la conoció en sus años de colegio. Dijo que no lucía como lo hace ahora para ese entonces y que probablemente pienso que estoy enamorado de usted solamente porque es mi profesora. También dijo que usted era…mandona, sabia demasiadas cosas y que estaba " _absolutamente fuera de los límites"_. Creo que esas fueron sus palabras.

\- Uh huh. Bueno, muchas gracias por sus disculpas Sr. Malfoy. Lo veré en clase mañana. – El chico asintió y salió del salón.

Así que el pequeño hurón pensaba que ella era mandona, ¿no? ¿Qué era indigna de ser el objeto de afecto? Ese pequeño pedazo de mierda. Por supuesto que a ella no le interesaba que sus estudiantes la codiciaran. Eso era grosero y extraño. Pero para él decir que ella estaba absolutamente fuera de los limites…se preguntaba si era porque era una profesora, que sería lo correcto, o por su sangre, que sería decepcionante. Ese pequeño gillipollas. ¿Y que había querido decir cuando dijo que ella no se veía en aquellos momentos como se veía ahora? ¿Estaba enseñando a su hijo a juzgar a las mujeres por su apariencia? Ese maldito e insufrible gillipollas.

 **Oooooo**

 _Sr. Malfoy:_

 _Requiero su presencia en mi oficina en la brevedad posible. No estoy segura de que Scorpius entiende por completo porque sus acciones fueron inapropiadas._

 _Espero su respuesta._

 _Saludos,_

 _Profesora Granger_

Mierda, ¿qué demonios hizo ahora? ¡En serio! Estaba seguro de que no pudo haber sido mas claro. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa empollona a tratarlo como si fuera su jefe? Maldita fuera ella y su mandona actitud de sabelotodo.

Podía imaginarla, dándole una severa conversación, con el pecho agitado, con las manos en sus hermosos labios, diciéndole que se fuera con esa deliciosa y linda boca.

Mierda, él lo había visto. Era por eso por lo que esos pequeños mocosos tenían erecciones con ella.

Necesitaba beber.

Le contesto inmediatamente.

 _Profesora Granger:_

 _Estaré en su oficina mañana a las 6:00 de la tarde. No sé cómo pude haber sido más claro con mi hijo respecto a su desagradable comportamiento, pero simplemente no puedo esperar para descubrirlo._

 _Saludos,_

 _Draco Malfoy._

 **Oooooo**

Hermione reflexiono sobre lo que le diría a Malfoy…se reusaba a decirle _Sr. Malfoy_ en su cabeza…eso lo dejaría para cuando llegara.

Practico en voz alta. - ¿Estas tratando deliberadamente de enseñar a tu hijo a no respetar a las mujeres o simplemente no puedes ayudarte a ti mismo?

\- ¡Granger! – Hermione salto en su lugar. Giro su cabeza para encontrar el marco de su puerta ocupado por un sonriente hurón rubio, apoyándose sensualmente en la pared. - ¿Estas ensayando lo que me dirás? Estas cayendo bajo, Granger.

\- Es Profesora Granger para ti.

\- _Profesora_ Granger. – respondió él arrastrando las palabras. Hermione sintió un calor en la parte baja de su abdomen cuando lo escucho utilizar su nuevo título. Mierda. No debería gustarle tanto eso. – Terminemos con esto, ¿está bien? – Malfoy insistió. - ¿Cómo fracase exactamente siendo padre esta vez? – ella jadeó.

\- ¿Por qué no tomas asiento, Malfoy?

\- ¿No debería ser _Sr. Malfoy_?

\- ¡Bien! _Sr. Malfoy_ , ¿no va a tomar asiento?

\- No creo. Me siento más cómodo estando de pie mientras me atacan.

\- ¡Bien! Ambos estaremos de pie entonces. – puso sus manos en sus caderas y lo fulmino con la mirada. - ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste a tu hijo el otro día cuando hablaste con él?

 _Que Merlín me ayude, aquí esta. Está completamente en su papel de profesora y estoy siendo un chico muy malo…¡Draco detente! No fantasees con la profesora de tu hijo. No estas siendo mejor que él. ¿Quién es el adulto aquí? Tú, maldito idiota._

\- Le dije que era inapropiado tener sentimientos lujuriosos con una profesora. ¿No debería haber dicho eso?

\- ¿No le dijiste también que cuando yo era estudiante era "mandona" y que "no lucia como lo hago ahora"?

 _Que me jodan, maldito Scorpius. ¿Por qué escuchas todo lo que digo tan malditamente bien?_

\- Quizás lo dije, pero no mentí. Tú eras una mandona y definitivamente no lucias como ahora. ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- Parece que estas insinuando que las afecciones de tu hijo hacia mí no son inapropiadas porque yo sea su profesora, sino porque soy una hija de muggles.

\- ¡Whoa! Hey. ¿De dónde salió eso? Él me pregunto cómo eras cuando más joven y yo le contesté. ¿Quieres que le mienta a mi hijo y le diga que éramos los mejores amigos en aquel entonces?

\- ¿Entonces por que le dijiste que estaba ahora, así como antes, _completamente fuera de los limites_ si no te estabas refiriendo a mi estatus de sangre? – Draco estaba que hervía de enojo.

\- Eres malditamente insufrible Granger. Me creas o no, me importa una mierda el estatus de sangre y si Scorpius quisiera salir exclusivamente con chicas nacidas de muggles no me importaría. Estaba tratando de convencerlo de que eres su profesora y que está mal de muchas maneras intentar seducirte. ¿No te dijo Scorpius que estaba seguro de que eres una excelente profesora y que también le dije que debía respetarte? ¿No? ¿No dijo eso? Claro que no lo dijo, maldita sea, porque al parecer esa es la manera en que mi maldita vida gira. Solo dame una bofetada y supéralo Granger porque estoy cansado de ser reprendido por los caprichos tontos de mi hijo. Lo siento mucho si mi hijo se pone caliente contigo, créeme cuando te digo que nunca, ni en un millón de años hubiese esperado que algo así fuera a suceder. Debe ser algún tipo de broma cósmica del destino que mi hijo se sienta atraído por Hermione Granger, la chica que menospreciaba en el colegio. Pero es solo un niño. Tiene trece años, está en plena pubertad y no puedo controlar lo que hace, ni en quien piensa cuando se masturba. ¿Puedo irme ahora?

El papel de profesora de Hermione se rompió a medio camino en medio del discurso de Draco. En algún lugar luego del _"Estoy seguro de que eres una excelente profesora…"_

Quizás estaba equivocada. Había sido ridículo de su parte asumir que la paternidad y unos buenos quince años después de la guerra no habían cambiado a Draco Malfoy.

Su voz se quedó atorrada en su garganta. Había algo que necesitaba decir, algo que había dicho muchas veces a muchas personas, pero nunca a Draco Malfoy. – Lo siento. – su voz era muy baja y él apenas la escucho.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- _Lo siento_ Mal…quiero decir, Sr. Malfoy.

Draco se erizo. Sí. _Definitivamente le gustaba demasiado cuando ella lo llamaba de esa forma._

\- Nunca debí haber insinuado que estabas intentando lavarle el cerebro a Scorpius y convertirlo en…bueno…en ti cuando tenías su edad. Estuve completamente fuera de lugar y espero puedas disculparme.

Draco levantó sus cejas. Hermione Granger acababa de disculparse con él. Eso fue tierno. Eso fue bueno. Por esto valía la pena haber tenido los pasados días de mierda.

\- Disculpa aceptada.

\- ¿Sabes? Scorpius es realmente un buen chico. Es el favorito de todos los profesores. Deberías estar muy orgulloso.

\- Lo estoy.

\- No sé de dónde saco todas esas buenas características, pero…

\- Ah. Ves que no puedes ayudarte a ti misma, ¿verdad? – Draco ahora estaba sonriendo. - ¿Debería pedir otra disculpa?

\- Sr. Malfoy… - _Oh, joder. Esto será la muerte para mí._ Draco pensó. – Siento tanto el no poder evitar insultarlo o acusarlo de tener prácticas de crianza nefastas cuando está en mi presencia, pero me esforzare por hacerlo mejor en el futuro. Mientras tanto, sepa que su hijo es una excelente estudiante y que disfruto tenerlo en mi clase…cuando no está tratando de meterse en mis bragas. – Draco rio ante eso.

\- Tú ganas Granger. Esa fue una disculpa grandiosa…y si no me he disculpado lo suficiente esta semana, me disculpo sinceramente por el comportamiento lascivo de mi hijo hacia usted, profesora Granger. – _Oh mierda. De verdad necesita dejar de llamarme así._ Pensó Hermione. – Y continuare asegurándome, si no es que ha echado ya raíces en su cabeza, de que entienda que debe tratar a una mujer siempre con respeto, y a ser totalmente lo contrario a lo que yo era a su edad. – Hermione suprimió una sonrisa.

\- Muy bien entonces.

\- Muy bien entonces. Supongo que te veré una próxima vez, cuando mi hijo haga algo vergonzoso u horrible. – respondió el rubio mordiendo su labio dentro de una sonrisa. Hermione rodo los ojos.

\- Eso espero.

\- Igual yo. – Draco respondió en voz baja mientras se hacía camino fuera de su salón.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? No hay tantas cosas cómicas como en los primeros dos, pero ya vemos la tensión sexual que hay entre el Príncipe de Slytherin y la Princesa de Gryffindor.

Espero con ansias sus comentarios.


	4. Sonrojos y Cerveza de Mantequilla

\- Necesitas un polvo. – Hermione tosió parte de su cerveza de mantequilla.

\- Ginny, baja la voz. – Estaba sentada con Harry y Ginny en las Tres Escobas. Aunque era fin de semana, y el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío y bastante silencioso, Ginny tenía la costumbre de levantar la voz más de lo debido cuando ya estaba algo bebida.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?

\- ¿A que viene esto exactamente Ginny? – Hermione no tenía ningún deseo de responder esa pregunta. De responder: " _Hace mucho tiempo"._

\- Estas inquieta. Y tensa. Y estas abusando de esa botella de cerveza de mantequilla. – Harry respondio por su esposa.

\- ¿Y tú Harry? – Hermione lo miró estrechando los ojos.

\- No está equivocado, Hermione. Quiero decir, de verdad, se supone que estés _bebiendo_ tu cerveza de mantequilla no _chupándola. –_ Harry se rio de la broma vulgar que hizo su esposa.

\- Ustedes dos son perfectos el uno para el otro. Es asqueroso.

\- Solo digo que no es de extrañar que tus estudiantes tengan pensamientos calientes sobre ti. Solo mírate. – Ambos, marido y mujer, explotaron en risas. Hermione les disparo una mirada de profundo aborrecimiento.

\- Ja-ja-ja. Ambos están locos. No es de extrañar que Albus sea una mierda.

\- Sí, sí, sí, hemos escuchado esto antes. ¿Cómo va, Ginny? – la voz de Harry salto en un falsete, imitando la voz de su amiga. – "Simplemente no puedo creer ustedes dos hayan procreado a un huracán como Albus, mientras **Malfoy** , sin saber cómo, consiguió un niño tan tierno."

\- Claro, porque Scorpius Malfoy es la pura imagen de la inocencia. Un pequeño y dulce ángel del cielo por si mismo. Un regalo a la humanidad. Él solo quiere…follar contigo, Hermione. – Las risas de Harry y Ginny resonaron por toda la taberna.

\- Por favor, recuérdenme porque sigo saliendo con ustedes. – Hermione pidió, rodando los ojos. – Y no me hablen sobre Scorpius Malfoy. Es un buen chico, simplemente tiene una…amplia e hiperactiva imaginación.

\- Escuchamos sobre el dibujo, por cierto. – Harry murmuro, escuchando un bufido por parte de Ginny. Hermione le dirigió una mirada falsamente dulce.

\- ¿Escuchaste también que tu pequeño mocoso estuvo envuelto en eso?

\- Oh, claro. Sluggy nos envió una lechuza. Nos contó todo. ¿Aparentemente McGonagall tuvo que llamar a Malfoy para una reunión padre/profesor? – Harry pregunto incapaz de mantener una expresión de diversión fuera de su rostro. Hermione se sonrojo.

\- Fue humillante. Para todas las partes. Es algo de lo que nunca volveremos a hablar. – le envió a la pareja una mirada de advertencia.

\- Bastante justo. Así que, volviendo al tema de "conseguirte un polvo…" – Ginny comenzó.

\- Oh, ¡joder con ustedes dos!

\- Lenguaje Granger. – Hermione se detuvo, con la cerveza de mantequilla a medio camino a su boca. Conocía esa voz. La suave y peligrosa voz que la había llamado "profesora Granger" tan pecaminosamente. Ella _quizás_ pudo haber pensado sobre eso anoche en la bañera.

\- ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué estás haciendo en Hogsmade? – Hermione se sonrojo detrás de su bebida.

\- Tenía una reunión con mi abogado. Pensé en pasar por aquí por un trago antes de regresar a la mansión. – miro a Granger con un poco de diversión. Le gustaba la forma en que se había sonrojado después de tomarse un generoso trago de su bebida. Giro su rostro hacia Harry y asintió. – Potter. – Harry respondió el asentimiento con uno igual.

\- Malfoy. – Draco asintió hacia la esposa de Harry.

\- Ginny. – Ella correspondió el asentimiento.

\- Hurón. – Entre ellos se había desarrollado una rara especie de cordialidad debido al hecho de que sus hijos eran inseparables. Para Ginny no pasó desapercibido la manera en que Hermione se sonrojaba tímidamente detrás de su cerveza de mantequilla o el modo en el que Malfoy la miraba con obvio interés.

\- Únete a nosotros, ¿quieres? Justo estábamos hablando de tu adorable hijo. – Hermione pateo a Ginny debajo de la mesa.

\- Me encantaría. Claro, eso es si no estoy interrumpiendo. – miro a Hermione mientras lo decía. Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Para nada. Por favor, únete a nosotros. – se movió hacia el lado para hacerle sitio a su lado, se sintió de repente inexplicablemente caliente. Debería tener una conversación con Madame Rosmerta sobre la temperatura en el lugar. Draco rompió la tensión.

\- Supongo que estaban burlándose de Granger por el torpe intento de mi hijo para cortejarla.

\- Supones bien. – Ginny confirmo.

\- No puedo disculparme lo suficiente por eso. – miro a Hermione. – Necesita aprender algún tipo de sutileza para poder ganar el afecto de una mujer.

\- ¿Sutileza? – preguntó Ginny. – Así que…¿no es sutil decirle a tu profesora que "no puedes esperar a ver sus magníficos senos"? – Patadas, patadas, patadas, muchas patadas por debajo de la mesa por parte de Hermione. Draco rio.

\- Es embarazoso ahora, pero esperemos que algún día seamos capaces de reírnos sobre ello. – Hermione asintió.

\- Estoy segura de que así será.

\- A la mierda con eso. Yo me rio sobre ello ahora mismo. – Ginny interpuso.

\- Estoy comenzando a pensar que Scorpius hubiese estado mejor en Gryffindor ya que obviamente tiende a adoptar ese enfoque tan contundente del que ustedes son tan aficionados. Donde lo consigue, nunca lo sabré.

\- No estoy segura de dónde saca algo de ti. – Hermione sonrió. Draco la miro intensamente y le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Ahora Granger… ¿o debería llamarte _profesora Granger?_

 _Eso es. Comenzare a cargar con un par de bragas extra en mi cartera siempre que tenga que ver a este hombre._

\- Estamos fuera de la escuela. "Granger" está bien. – ella le respondió. Draco asintió sin perder el contacto visual.

\- Granger, creí que habíamos discutido la última vez que nos vimos como no puedes evitar insultarme cuando estoy en tu presencia. Y te disculpaste muy bien por eso. Si no tienes cuidado podrías herir mis sentimientos. – sonrió. Ella le sonrió de vuelta.

\- Creo que tu ego puede manejarlo. Y no es un secreto que Scorpius es muy diferente a ti.

\- Ciertamente. Por ejemplo, yo soy infinitamente mejor eligiendo mujeres. – él sonrió tras su bebida. Hermione se sonrojó.

\- Realmente me gustaría olvidar todo eso.

\- Igual yo. Debería regresar a la mansión. – Se puso de pie y dedico un asentimiento a Harry y Ginny. – Potter, Ginny. – se giró hacia Hermione. – Granger. Tal vez nos encontremos pronto de nuevo. – Hermione le asintió.

\- Sí. Nos vemos luego. Quizás. – Draco se giró y abandonó la taberna, con un caminar ligeramente arrogante.

Harry, que había estado en silencio durante toda la conversación, eligiendo mejor utilizar sus sentidos de auror para observar la interacción, finalmente habló. - ¿Qué-demonios-fue-eso?

\- ¿Qué? – Hermione preguntó, aun sonrojada.

\- ¿Toda esa mierda de "ja-ja-ja Malfoy, eres tan malo" que acabas de hacer? – Harry pregunto imitando la voz de Hermione, batiendo sus pestañas y sonriendo femeninamente.

\- No hice eso. – Hermione bufó indignada.

\- Uh, sí lo hiciste. Sin embargo puedo decir que si tú necesitas un polvo, él podría felizmente dártelo porque ambos lo necesitan. – Ginny hizo gestos hacia la puerta por la que Malfoy acababa de salir.

\- Son asquerosos ustedes dos. Es el padre de uno de mis estudiantes. No estoy para nada interesada.

Harry adopto una voz de hombre serio y de negocios para decir. – Date cuenta, Hermione, que tu razón para mentir tan adorablemente sobre porque no te follarías a Malfoy es porque es el padre de uno de tus estudiantes.

\- Sí, ¿y? Lo es. Sería inapropiado. – Harry la miro estrechando los ojos.

\- Voy a llegar a eso en un minuto. Simplemente estoy señalando que al parecer estas olvidando que la razón por la que no puedes follarte a Malfoy es porque él es…bueno…Malfoy. ¿Verdad? – Hermione se sonrojo.

\- Quiero decir…obviamente es Malfoy. Y obviamente es detestable.

\- No realmente. Es un poco cabrón, pero no ha sido detestable desde hace un tiempo. – Ginny contradijo a su amiga. – Pero, realmente no piensas que él es detestable. Tú quieres... – Ginny dio una bofetada al aire, mordió su labio y movió sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante en una vulgar imitación de lo que se supone era Hermione montando a Draco. – Harry se rio de su esposa.

\- Eso es todo. Ordenare nuevos amigos. Ustedes dos están deshechos. – los ojos de Harry se suavizaron.

\- Oh vamos Hermione. No eres idiota así que deja de actuar como una. ¿Malfoy y tú tienen tensión sexual? Eso no es un crimen. – Hermione suspiró.

\- Soy la profesora de su hijo. La profesora que hasta que su hijo hace poco llego, él no había visto en quince años. – Harry rodó los ojos.

\- Ustedes dos tenían química incluso cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. Las disputas, el ponerse nombres, la vez que lo golpeaste en la cara. Solo que ahora ha madurado a algo más…divertido. – Ginny asintió.

\- Sí. Realmente me puse super cachonda viéndolos a ustedes dos. Algo así como que voy a llevarme a Harry a casa y hare con él cosas indescriptibles cuando salgamos de aquí. – Ella y Harry no sacaron sus ojos de Hermione mientras chocaban las manos. Hermione rodó los ojos.

\- Pero es inapropiado, ¿no lo es? – Harry negó con la cabeza.

\- Es inapropiado que su hijo haya puesto sus ojos sobre ti. Es perfectamente normal para Draco hacerlo. Mientras no apunten toda la atención sobre ustedes. – Hermione ensancho los ojos.

\- Harry James Potter. ¿Estas tratando de convencerme de que folle con el hurón? – Harry tocó su barbilla con aire pensativo.

\- Tienes razón. No debo entrometerme en esto. – se puso de pie. – Y con esto creo que mi esposa y yo deberíamos irnos a casa. ¿Me parece que se mencionó algo sobre "cosas indescriptibles" para hacerme? – se giró y miro a su esposa con mirada interrogativa. Ella asintió.

\- Buenas noches Hermione. Dulces sueños. – movió las cejas de arriba hacia abajo e hizo muecas de besos hacia su amiga.

 **Oooooo**

En su camino de regreso al castillo, Hermione analizo sobre su extraña interacción con Malfoy.

Sí. Obviamente se sentía atraída por él.

Y sí. Quizás, era debatible, que él también se sentía atraído por ella.

Pero ella no podía hacer nada sobre eso… ¿o sí?

No importa. No es como si fuera a verlo otra vez.

 **Oooooo**

Draco permaneció despierto pensando en su interacción con Granger. Ella era bastante adorable cuando estaba ligeramente sonrojada. Y su lenguaje corporal hacía él…quizás estaba engañándose a si mismo porque no había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en la bruja desde aquel día que se vieron en su oficina, pero tenía la sensación de que quizás, solo quizás…ella estuviera atraída por él.

Miró fijamente el techo, sin poder dormir.

 _Soy un maldito idiota. ¡Mi hijo tiene un crush con ella, por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Es su profesora!_ _ **Él**_ _es el chico._ _ **Yo**_ _soy el adulto. No un adolescente con una erección que no sabe cómo controlar sus hormonas alrededor de una chica linda._

Nuevamente…la forma en que se sonrojo desde el momento en que se sentó en la mesa. No podía quitar sus ojos de ella. La discusión verbal solo consiguió ponerlo aún más caliente.

¿Quizás él y Scorpius tenían gustos similares con las mujeres, después de todo?

Suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza y cerrando los ojos; dispuesto a dormir.

 **OOOOOO**

Nota de la traductora: ¡Hola! Sé que debí actualizar antes, pero mi pequeño hermano de trece años (un Scorpius) pensó que era buena idea venir a hablar conmigo sobre chicas mientras traducía. Creo que debo pedirle a Draco que le de consejos, jaja.

En este capitulo entran Harry y Ginny en escena, son un chiste. JAJA, los adoro. La tensión sexual entre Draco y Hermione se siente de Hogsmade a Puerto Rico y se puede cortar con un cuchillo. ¿Qué harán para superarla?

Quiero dar infinitas gracias por sus reviews, me da tanta alegría que les guste la historia y que estén conmigo en cada capítulo mientras traduzco. Ya llegamos a más de 100 seguidos y más de 60 favoritos. GRACIAS, son un amor.

No me da tiempo de responder cometarios (creo que nunca tendre tiempo para eso) pero leo cada uno de ellos.

 **Doristarazona**

 **lynn – lugo1**

 **Suzione StarM**

 **JessSwanfoy94**

 **Nao Saotome Malfoy**

 **dianetonks**

 **Natdrac**

 **Daniela Malfy Granger**

 **Eli Feltson**

 **AreRojasDH**

 **LaChicaDark**

 **Sonrais777**

 **Chiaki Suziki**

 **Deyanira Tellez**

 **MonseMiles**

 **AliceMlfoy**

 **Erickaluna0105**

 **Kattypocket**

 **belenfernandez209**

 **Phie.98**

 **dana masen cullen**

 **Rachel Hernandez**

 **Monicaisabel**

 **jaureguihoran**

 **Priky**

 **Isela Malfoy**

 **Eishel Panakos**

 **valeritafy**

*ME DAN VIDA CON CADA COMETARIO* SON UN AMOR, ¡GRACIAS!


	5. Draco es un Apasionado de los Sillones

Hermione se paseó a través de los corredores, sosteniendo firmemente una taza humeante de su té favorito, hacia su despacho preguntándose como pasaría el resto de la tarde. No tenía más clases que dar hoy y todos los ensayos habían sido corregidos. Quizás debería relajarse con un buen libro, una buena copa de vino y… ¡agh! Girando en la esquina hizo contacto con una barrera sólida, derramando el té caliente por toda su blusa en el proceso.

\- ¡Madre Santa, esto quema! Maldita sea. – torrentes de suciedades como esa salieron de su boca.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho! Oh mi Dios, no puedo creer que hice eso. Déjame ayudarte. – un par de manos se hicieron camino hasta su blusa y comenzaron a frotar el líquido de la misma para sacarlo. Hermione levanto la mirada para ver la cara del dueño de dichas manos y por un momento se olvidó de su piel ardiente.

\- _¿Malfoy?_

\- Granger, lo siento tanto, tanto por haber chocado contigo así. – Él continúo dando toques en su blusa.

\- Sr. Malfoy. ¿Podría…? ¿le importaría…quizás sacar sus manos de mis pechos?

En ese momento dos cosas sucedieron. Una: Dracoo se dio cuenta de que había estado _tocando_ el líquido caliente utilizando solamente sus manos cuando era un mago completamente capacitado con una varita. Se sonrojó como un chico de catorce años virgen. Dos: un visitante llegó a la escena.

\- ¿Papá? ¿Qué estás haciendo con la profesora Granger? – Scorpius estaba de pie en medio del corredor, boquiabierto de que las manos de su padre estuvieran en los pechos de su profesora favorita. – Draco sacó las manos rápidamente.

\- ¡Scorp! Simplemente tuve una reunión con la directora respecto a mi donación anual. La Sala Común de Slytherin podría usar algunos sillones nuevos… - Miro hacia donde habían estados sus manos e hizo un gesto entre él y Hermione. – Esto no es lo que parece. Choqué con ella y…derramé el té sobre ella como un perfecto tonto…y luego trate de arreglarlo…porque no soy un idiota y…luego…apareciste. Y eso fue lo que pasó más o menos. - Scorpius entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

\- ¿Por qué McGonagall no podía simplemente enviarte una lechuza sobre los sillones? ¿Qué estás haciendo _aquí?_ – Draco se frotó la nuca, sonrojándose furiosamente

\- Oh, bueno. Es un buen día, ¿sabes? Y pensé que…podría…tu sabes...Hogwarts es simplemente bonito en esta época del año. _– Cállate-la-maldita-boca-Draco. Te escuchas como un maldito imbécil._

\- Y…la directora normalmente prefiere discutir estas cosas en persona. – Hermione habló, tratando de suavizar la tensión. Draco le envió una mirada agradecida. Ella se sonrojo. Él se sonrojo. Ambos desviaron su mirada hacia el suelo. Scorpius observo el intercambio con un leve horror. Nunca había visto a su padre tan desquiciado. Nunca había visto a la profesora Granger utilizando una blusa mojada tampoco, y su atención fue inevitablemente hasta los pezones que podían marcarse por encima de la blusa. Ambos, Draco y Hermione se dieron cuenta del lugar donde Scorpius tenía su mirada fija al mismo tiempo. Hermione miró hacia abajo y sus ojos se ensancharon en shock al ver que su blusa era ahora completamente transparente. Miró nuevamente hacia arriba para encontrarse a Draco luciendo la misma expresión, su mirada fija en su pecho.

\- ¡Sr. Malfoy! – Hermione gritó para que los chicos Malfoy retiraran la atención de sus pechos. Ambos "Señores Malfoy" la miraron al mismo tiempo. Hermione tomó la oportunidad para dirigirse a Scorpius.

\- Tu padre solo iba a escoltarme a la enfermería. – le envió a Draco una mirada mientras lo decía. Draco tomo la indirecta

\- Sí. Eso iba a hacer. Porque me siento terriblemente mal por haber arruinado su blusa.

\- Y quemarme con liquido tan caliente.

\- Eso también. – y ambos se hicieron camino hacia las escaleras.

Scorpius sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Su padre normalmente mantenía la calma cuando se encontraba bajo presión. Pero tenía sentido que se sintiera incomodo cerca de la profesora Granger. Probablemente aún estaba avergonzado con todo el asunto de _"mi hijo está enamorado de ti, por favor no lo expulses"._ Esperaba que un algún día olvidara eso.

Aunque parecía como si… _no._ A su padre no le gustaba la profesora Granger. O sea, no le agrada, mucho menos le va a gustar.

Pero ¿Por qué seguía apareciendo en Hogwarts? Scorpius llevaba dos años en Hogwarts sin que la sombra de su padre se viera por las puertas del castillo y ahora, en solo el primer mes del año escolar, él _siempre_ estaba allí.

Hmm…

OOOOOO

Madam Pomfrey nunca olvidaba un rostro.

\- Sr. Malfoy, nunca pensé verlo en la enfermería _otra vez._

\- Hola, Madam Pomfrey, la profesora Granger necesita…

\- Su hijo casi nunca necesita atención médica, ¿estaba al tanto de eso, Sr. Malfoy?

\- Estoy…contento de escuchar eso Madam Pomfrey. Como le iba a decir…

\- Solo puedo imaginar que eso se debe a que él no heredo su capacidad para causar problemas, Sr. Malfoy.

\- Estoy feliz de decir que así es. Así que, la profesora Granger aquí…

\- Y ese deporte tan peligroso.

\- Madam Pomfrey. Estoy muy consciente de que mi hijo es demasiado bueno para, pero la profesora Granger necesita atención médica, pronto. Gracias. – Madam Pomfrey resopló y se giró a mirar a Hermione.

\- Eres otra quien siempre parece necesitar mi ayuda. ¿Estas consciente de eso? – Hermione tragó

\- Sí, Madam Pomfrey.

\- Siempre cerca de conseguir que te maten.

\- Sí, Madam Pomfrey. – la enfermera asintió.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado ahora? – La blusa había absorbido la mayoría del caliente de la bebida, dejando a Hermione con una leve irritación en la piel que Madam Pomfrey fue capaz de sanar fácilmente. – Ahora espere diez minutos para que el ungüento se seque antes de realizar el Scourgify. ¿Cree que puede hacer eso Srta. Granger?

\- Madam Pomfrey, en serio. Soy una mujer adulta y estoy fuera del colegio. ¿No cree que puede llamarme profesora…?

\- ¿Puede hacer eso o no, Srta. Granger? – Hermione tragó nuevamente

\- Sí, Madam Pomfrey. – Madam Pomfrey se retiró, murmurando en voz baja como "algunas cosas nunca cambian", dejando a Draco y Hermione solos. Draco suspiró.

\- Realmente no puedo disculparme contigo por haberte chocado, derramado encima el té y por…Merlín, nunca me di cuenta, pero soy una delicia absoluta. – Hermione se carcajeo

\- Sí, eres tan suave como tu hijo. – Draco gimió

\- ¿Por qué todos nuestros encuentros terminan conmigo teniendo que disculparme contigo?

\- No me preguntes a mí. No soy la que constantemente la está cagando. – ambos se rieron. Luego se instaló un silencio incómodo. Draco se mordió el labio.

\- Asi que…pude haberle enviado una lechuza a Minerva. Sobre los sillones. – Hermione dudó

\- ¿Oh?

\- Sí. Solo…quería venir aquí en persona.

\- Porque… ¿eres apasionado de los sillones? – Draco se rio tímidamente, con un rubor extendiéndose por sus mejillas.

\- En realidad…yo…tenía la esperanza de encontrarme contigo. – Hermione le sonrió.

\- Bueno, ciertamente lo hiciste. – Draco cerró los ojos y sonrió.

\- Estoy tratando de arreglar esto. – suspiró – Cena conmigo. – Hermione reprimió una sonrisa.

\- Quieres decir… ¿ahora? – Draco asintió.

\- Sí. Quiero decir…después que el ungüento se seque, claro. No quiero traer la ira de Madam Pomfrey sobre ti.

\- Bien, no podemos tener eso. – Hermione bromeó.

\- Y prometo no herirte o hacerte sentir incomoda, o…hacer cualquier cosa que requiera una disculpa de mi parte. – Hermione se sonrojó y se llevó unos cabellos despeinados detrás de la oreja. Miró a Draco y asintió.

\- Me gustaría eso.

OOOOOO

Nota de la Traductora: ¡Hola amores! Espero que estén maravillosamente. No tengo mucho tiempo así que GRACIAS por cada review, favorito o follow que dan a esta historia que por cierto pertenece a Motherofbulls.

Muchos besos, Nat.


	6. Dos Comidas

Scorpius apuñalaba sus patatas con frustración. Estaba más que consciente de que la profesora Granger no se encontraba en el Gran Comedor para la cena. Él siempre encontraba su presencia bastante calmante, verla limpiando su boca delicadamente con la servilleta. Tenía unos modales en la mesa perfectos. Además, ella era tan agradable a la vista.

Scorpius les rogaba a los dioses que su ausencia no tuviera nada que ver con la aparición repentina de su padre en el castillo mientras pinchaba con fuerza la carne asada en su plato.

\- ¿Está todo bien, amigo? – Albus Potter inquirió.

\- ¿Hm?

\- Estas un poco chiflado. Luces como tu papá cuando está obligado a interactuar con el mío. – Scorpius bufó

\- No traigas a mi padre a la conversación. – Mónica Flint, una Slytherin del mismo año que Scorpius y Albus, habló

\- ¿Qué pasó con tu papá, Scorpius? ¿Le hiciste algo?

\- Nada. – Mónica sonrió

\- Yo sí le haría algo. – Scorpius gimió

\- Ya lo has dicho, Mon. En múltiples ocasiones. Como casi todas las otras niñas de nuestro año. – Mónica se encogió de hombros.

\- Está en forma. – Albus y Scorpius rodaron los ojos. El segundo habló

\- No estoy de ánimo para escuchar cuan en forma esta mi papá. Otro chico de Slytherin, Simón Jenkins, levantó una ceja y preguntó

\- ¿Estás en algún de humor para eso, compañero?

\- No. Nunca estoy en el maldito animo de escuchar cuan en forma mi maldito padre esta. Es asqueroso. ¡Es mi papá! – Simón y Mónica levantaron sus cejas y volvieron a dirigir su mirada a su comida.

Albus, que raramente se daba cuenta de la incomodidad social, habló con franqueza.

\- Sabes, Scorpius, tal vez soy absolutamente estúpido por imaginarlo, pero parece que estas alterado por algo…no sé…quizás tiene que ver con tu padre. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tuvieron una discusión o algo? – Scorpius suspiró.

\- No, no discutimos. Nunca lo hacemos. Es solo que...nunca he visto a mi papá ser…no sé…torpe alrededor de una chica. – Albus le contestó

\- No, ese eres tú. Tú eres el torpe. – Scorpius rodó los ojos. Albus continuó – Tu papá, por otra parte, es un maestro en platicar hasta con los pájaros. Tiene a todos comiendo de su mano. Y nunca parece importarle eso. – Albus sacudió la cabeza asombrado. – Malditamente inspirador.

\- Exactamente. A las mujeres les gusta mi papá. Él simplemente nunca parece que ellas le gusten. – Albus entrecerró los ojos.

\- Y eso te molesta… ¿por? ¿Estás en busca de una nueva mamá? O quizás él tiene cierta inclinación. ¿Otro papá, quizás? – Eso le sacó una risita a Simón. Scorpius rodó los ojos.

\- No seas imbécil, Al. Mi padre no tiene ninguna inclinación. En efecto, solo vi…no lo sé. Apareció hoy por aquí para hablar con McGonagall sobre unos sillones nuevos para nuestra sala común y…no lo sé. Lo vi con la profesora Granger, y…

\- En forma. – Simón intervino y Scorpius se mofó.

\- Sí. Lo sé. Ella esta malditamente en forma. Así como mi papá, aparentemente. – Alejó la comida. – Verlo alrededor de ella…no sé. Tengo el sentimiento de que él piensa que ella está en forma también. – Albus bufó

\- Lo dudo. Se odiaban cuando iban al colegio.

\- ¿Entonces porque lo vi hoy fuera de su oficina con sus manos en sus senos? – Albus y Simón dejaron caer sus tenedores, sus bocas abiertas formando una perfecta "O". Simón fue el primero en hablar

\- ¿Crees que tu padre se esté follando a la profesora Granger? – Scorpius lucia horrorizado con el pensamiento.

\- ¡Ugh! Simón, eso es malditamente perturbador. De ninguna jodida manera mi padre está follando con la profesora Granger. Nunca digas eso de nuevo. – Se sacudió completamente. – Dijo que había derramado té sobre ella y que estaba tratando de limpiarlo, o algo así.

\- Una completa chorrada es eso. – Scorpius hervia de rabia.

\- Gracias Al.

\- Solo digo que, si lo viste agarrándole los senos, probablemente estaba…agarrándole los senos.

\- ¿No acabas de decir que se odian mutuamente?

\- Rose te odia. ¿Crees que ella te dejaría agarrarle los senos?

\- No.

\- Bueno, entonces allí está mi punto. – Scorpius suspiró.

\- Mi padre me dijo que la profesora Granger está absolutamente fuera de los limites. – Simón se encogió de hombros.

\- Probablemente porque él se la está follando. – Mónica rodó los ojos.

\- Tú crees que todo el mundo folla a todo el mundo. Y la profesora Granger está fuera de los limites porque es una profesora. No sé porque todos ustedes creen que el sol sale y se pone en su culo, de todas formas. Simón miró a lo lejos, una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

\- Ella tiene un culo espectacular. – Albus contribuyó

\- Digno de atormentar a cualquiera. – los tres chicos asintieron. Mónica rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca.

\- ¿No es ella…tu madrina o algo, Al? – Albus se encogió de hombros.

\- Sí, pero nunca he parecido gustarle – Mónica estrechó los ojos.

\- Probablemente porque siempre eres un pervertido con ella. – Albus puso una de sus manos en su pecho, en un gesto de falsa ofensa.

\- Exijo tu perdón. Scorpius es quien le escribe cartas subidas de todo. – los tres Slytherin soltaron una risita. Scorpius rodó los ojos.

\- Ella es amable conmigo. No es mi culpa que malinterpretara las cosas. – Simón sacudió la cabeza y sonrió

\- Compañero, es una profesora. Es amable con _todos._ Tu solo malinterpretaste las cosas porque eres un gilipollas cuyo papá se está follando la chica que le gusta. – hubo más risitas. Scorpius hizo una mueca y se puso de pie y les dijo

\- Son lo peor. –

Mientras el chico se hacía camino hasta las mazmorras se preguntaba si sus amigos tendrían razón. ¿Estaba su padre follándose a la mujer que él, Scorpius, amaba? Seguramente no. Él sabría si su padre está envuelto con alguien. Ellos nunca se escondían nada. No. Su padre solo se sentía incomodo alrededor de la profesora Granger porque a su hijo le gustaba.

Pero entonces, ¿Dónde había estado la profesora Granger aquella tarde?

OOOOOO

\- Estas mintiendo. – Hermione ensanchó los ojos y tomo un sorbo de su vino. Draco se rio.

\- ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? Prometí ser un caballero esta noche, ¿recuerdas?

\- No puedes sentarte allí y decirme que **_Severus Snape_** hizo un espectáculo de títeres con tus peluches para la fiesta de tu quinto cumpleaños. – Draco puso una mano en su corazón.

\- Con voces y todo. – Hermione levantó las cejas.

\- Desearía haber sabido esto en el colegio. Lo hubiera hecho ver menos…temerario. – Draco rio con ganas.

\- No era "temerario". En realidad, era un excelente padrino.

\- Mejor que yo como madrina, estoy segura. Estoy avergonzada de decirlo, pero tengo mis favoritos. – Draco le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Apuesto la herencia de Scorpius a que Albus Potter no es uno de ellos. – Hermione mordió su labio inferior. Draco se movió en su asiento. _Merlín, no voy a ser capaz de seguir siendo un caballero si ella continúa haciendo eso._

\- Albus tiene sus momentos. Pero en general, es un poco…

\- ¿Espeluznante? ¿Hosco? ¿Sabelotodo? – Hermione sonrió

\- Olvidé que estas bastante familiarizado con él. – Draco asintio, sonriendo.

\- Él y Scorpius son muy cercanos. Y Albus no es tan malo después que pasas algún tiempo con él. Es bastante divertido, en realidad…en una extraña…incomoda e insoportable manera. – Hermione soltó una risita.

\- El encaja muy bien en Slytherin, eso es seguro. – Draco mofó del intento de ofensa.

\- Ciertamente eso es un cumplido.

\- Una observación meramente. Su…manera particular de desenvolverse socialmente, encaja muy bien con la casa de las serpientes.

\- En efecto. Aunque considerando el trato que has recibido recientemente por los chicos Malfoy, no estoy seguro de que eso diga mucho de la manera de desenvolverse de los Slytherin. – Hermione soltó una carcajada

\- Scorpius ha sido un perfecto caballero hasta antes del incidente. Su padre, por otro lado…- chasqueo la lengua y tomo otro sorbo de vino. Draco hizo una mueca avergonzado.

\- Sí, estoy consciente de que es habitual en la mayoría de las personas esperar hasta la primera cita antes de pasar a segunda base. – Hermione mordió su labio.

\- Así que… ¿eso es esto entonces? ¿Una cita? – Draco casi no escuchó la pregunta. Su atención estaba bastante fija en su labio inferior atrapado en sus dientes. _Deja de mirarla como los pervertidos amigos de tu hijo, o él mismo._ Draco se recompuso.

\- ¿No es obvio? Quizás estoy más fuera de practica invitando chicas a salir de lo que había pensado. – Hermione sonrió y se limpió la boca con una servilleta. Draco la observo divertido. _Es realmente tierna cuando come._

\- Solo verifico. Una parte de mí no está completamente convencida de que esto sea una buena idea. – Draco arrugo las cejas.

\- ¿Por qué mi hijo es uno de tus estudiantes o es porque somos…tu y yo?

\- Lo primero. Además, considerando el reciente…incidente. – Draco rio suavemente.

\- Estoy seguro de que mi hijo me perdonara por intentar "robarle la chica", por decirlo de alguna manera. Y en cuanto a esto…- los señaló a ambos – no hay una regla en contra. – Hermione arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Cómo sabes…?

\- Verifiqué. Esa es la cantidad de un idiota que soy. – Hermione sonrió tímidamente. Draco le sonrió. – No hay nada de malo en ello. Y si tú de algún modo sufres algún ataque de locura y accedes a salir conmigo de nuevo después de esta noche…podemos ser discretos. – Hermione sonrió

\- Puedo ser discreta.

OOOOOO

Ahora que traduzco me doy cuenta de que sí, los capítulos son muy cortos para ustedes. Asi que solo por eso, y porque tengo tiempo hoy, le daré una DOBLE ACTUALIZACION. Nos vemos en el próximo. Parte 1/2 de la actualización de hoy.


	7. Discreto

El resto de la cena paso ligeramente. Los dos hablaron y rieron como si nunca hubieran sido enemigos en la niñez. Draco se preguntaba como nunca noto que su empollonería era realmente adorable, su risa era cálida y lo lleno con facilidad. Y sus ojos eran del color más inusual…como whiskey de fuego moviéndose en la copa. Ambos tenían mas en común de lo que pensaban. Y sus desacuerdos, en vez de llevarse el sabor de la animosidad como en su juventud, desataba amistosos y retadores debates. La conversación ni siquiera llego a un término un incómodo cuando sus respectivas vidas amorosas salieron a flote.

\- Eres una mujer brillante Granger, y has hecho muchas cosas brillantes, pero la cosa más absolutamente inteligente que hiciste fue romper con Weasel. Ella bufó

\- Ron no es tan malo. Aún seguimos siendo muy cercanos. Soy la madrina de Rose, ¿sabes? – Draco rodó los ojos.

\- El nombre de esa niña aparece en mi casa más veces de la que imaginaba posibles. Scorpius siempre ha tenido una especie de…fascinación con ella. Supongo que es mi castigo en vida por todas las estupideces que alguna vez dije o hice, que mi hijo este tan entrelazado con los miembros del Trio Dorado. – Hermione se rio a carcajadas.

\- Nunca me di cuenta de eso.

\- Sí. Quiero decir, él y el hijo de Potter han sido inseparables desde su primer día en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Él tiene este…extraño crush con la hija de Weasle. Y luego viene tú y…bueno. Sabes el resto. – Sonrió burlonamente detrás de su copa de vino. Hermione rodó los ojos.

\- Buen punto. Por tu hijo nunca serás capaz de escapar del Trio Dorado. – los ojos de Draco brillaron.

\- No puedo decir que eso me importe ahora mismo. Al menos no la tercera sentada frente a mí. – le envió una encantadora sonrisa, causando que ella se sonrojara tiernamente.

\- Él realmente parece adorarte.

\- Somos muy cercanos. Un efecto secundario de ser padre soltero. – _Dios. Maldición. Como si mis bragas pudieran manejar el haber recordado eso._

\- Bueno, has hecho un excelente trabajo con él. – dijo Draco sonrió.

\- Nunca me canso de escuchar eso. Él es la cosa más importante en mi vida. – Hermione se tragó un gemido. _¿Puede ser él más adorable?_

\- Estoy segura de que el asunto de soy-padre-soltero no te afecta con las mujeres. – Draco se carcajeo

\- Me creas o no, no he estado en una cita por años. – Hermione se sonrojo.

\- Yo tampoco. – Draco la miro asombrado.

\- ¿Cómo demonios sucedió eso? Quiero decir, no sé si estas consciente de esto, pero eres Hermione Granger. – Ella rio con ganas. – Eres una heroína de guerra. Eres la bruja más brillante de su edad. Todas esas cosas que se suman en una sola. Atractiva. – le sonrió coquetamente. Hermione mordió su labio inferior tímidamente. _Oh mierda, no me hagas esto. No muerdas tu labio._

\- Seguramente no te sorprenderá el saber que siempre he sido adicta al trabajo. – Draco levanto las cejas.

\- ¿De verdad? Siempre fuiste el alma de la fiesta en el colegio. – Ella se rio duramente.

\- Dejé el Departamento de Aurores porque…no sé. Supongo que quería más balance en mi vida. Incluso si eso significa tomarme un tiempo para mí misma.

\- ¿Prefieres enseñar que "pelear con los chicos malos"? – ella asintio.

\- Creo que lo hago. – en ese momento se les acerco un mesero un poco intimidado

\- No quiero interrumpir, pero cerramos hace media hora. – Draco miro alrededor del restaurant. ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta de que eran los únicos que quedaban en el lugar?

\- Lo siento. No nos dimos cuenta de la hora.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del lugar, rieron con complicidad, como dos niños que acaban de ser descubiertos haciendo alguna travesura. Hermione sacudió su cabeza

\- Ese pobre mesero. Debe despreciarnos.

\- Bueno, tengo que asegurarme de escoger otro restaurante la próxima vez, así él no puede escupir nuestra comida. – sonrió el chico. – Eso es…si podemos hacer esto otra vez. De lo contrario tendré que buscar otra terrible excusa para verte y avergonzarme _otra vez_ frente a mi hijo. – Hermione rio a carcajadas.

\- Bueno, sabes donde vivo. Sabes donde trabajo. Esquivarte probablemente no es una opción viable.

\- ¿Ves? Por eso te llaman la bruja más brillante de tu edad. – ambos rieron, caminando por la calle. Draco se giró a mirarla.

\- Te ofrecería acompañarte de vuelta al castillo, pero…

\- Discreción. – ella terminó por él.

Draco tomó su mano. Sentía que era la primera vez que realmente la tocaba. Las otras dos veces no contaban. La primera vez fue cuando estaban en tercer año y ella le dio un puñetazo. La segunda había sido más temprano ese día cuando se volvió temporalmente loco y tanteo con sus manos sobre su pecho frente a su hijo de trece años.

Su piel era más suave de lo que él imaginaba posible para un auror formado. Sus manos eran pequeñas y delicadas. Corrió su pulgar por sus nudillos y se llevó la mano a los labios.

La piel de Hermione sintió un brote de electricidad donde sus labios la habían tocado. Cuando el regreso su mano al lugar original, sus ojos nunca dejando los de ella, estuvo segura de que él podía oír su corazón retumbando en su pecho.

 _No te atrevas a desmayarte. Eres una mujer malditamente adulta. Una auror formado. Tu no desmayas por el chico guapo._

\- Buenas noches, Granger. – su voz era como caramelo. Con una sonrisa de despedida, se giró para caminar hasta el punto de aparición. Había dado solo unos cuantos pasos cuando…

\- Hermione. – se giró a mirarla.

\- ¿Qué? – se veía tímida.

\- Si te gustaría verme otra vez…entonces deberías llamarme Hermione. –

\- Hermione. – sonrió. – Eso me gustaría mucho.

\- Buenas noches, Draco. – ella le sonrió.

OOOOOO

\- ¿Te estas follando a la empollona de oro? – Blaise Zabini le preguntó al alto rubio sentado frente a él en la cafetería.

\- No me la estoy follando, Blaise. Estoy saliendo con ella. – Blaise estrechó los ojos.

\- ¿Y ella es la profesora de tu hijo? – se carcajeo detrás se su taza de café. – No puedo decir que estoy exactamente sorprendido. Ustedes dos siempre tuvieron este tipo de…extraña, inquietante y excitante química. Y me refiero a que Theo y yo teníamos siempre esta apuesta constante sobre cuánto tiempo tardarían ustedes dos en comenzar a follar. – Draco rodó los ojos.

\- Ella es diferente a como pensaba que era. No se ve tan remilgada ya. Ella es…un poco descarada en realidad. – ahora fue el turno de Blaise para rodar los ojos

\- Mírate. Ya enamorado y ni siquiera la has visto desnuda.

\- Solo hemos salido una vez Blaise.

\- Mejor dile que no tome en cuenta todos esos rumores de "El Dios del Sexo Slytherin" que probablemente escuchó en el colegio. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? No duraras ni dos minutos cuando finalmente te la folles.

\- ¿Podrías amablemente abstenerte de comentar sobre mi hipotético rendimiento del hipotético caso de mi follando a Granger?

\- ¿Malfoy? – Draco se giró para encontrar a Harry y Ginny parados en el marco de la puerta de la cafetería, ambos luciendo la misma sonrisa de mierda.

\- Potter.

\- Malfoy.

\- Ginny.

\- Hurón

\- Solo estaba…veras, la cosa es…solo estaba diciendo…

\- Quieres follar a Hermione. – Harry contestó por él. Draco suspiró

\- Realmente le estaba contando a Blaise sobre la adorable cena que tuve con ella la otra noche. Fue él quien trajo lo de follar a la conversación. Quiero dejar perfectamente claro que no hice ninguna mención sobre follar.

\- Siento que lo hemos mencionado bastante desde que nos sentamos en esta mesa. – dijo Blaise. Draco se frotó las cienes y miró a los Potter, que aun sonreían. Sus ojos se estrecharon contra él como dos leones acorralando a una bebé jirafa. Draco tragó audiblemente.

\- Sí, está bien. Sí. Quiero follarme a su amiga. Pero también quiero salir con ella porque disfruto de su compañía. Y no estoy pidiéndoles permiso en esto…

\- Hurón, hurón, shh. Shh. – Ginny hablaba con voz calmante y susurrante. – Cállate la maldita boca. No nos importa. – Harry asintió.

\- Hermione necesita un buen polvo. Solo asegúrate de darle muchos orgasmos, ser amable con ella y lo más importante, nunca nos digan ningún detalle acerca de las cosas depravadas que hagan. – Harry hizo una señal de cruz frente a Malfoy. – Tienes nuestra bendición para seducir a nuestra querida amiga. Draco se quedó con la mandíbula abierta.

\- Quiero decir…nosotros…nos gustaría ser discretos. Desde que…ya sabes…Scorpius…

\- ¿También quiere follarse a nuestra amiga? – Ginny dijo. Blaise empezó a reírse.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Tu hijo esta cachondo por Granger? ¿Y tú te las estas follando? Esto no tiene precio.

\- No me la estoy follando Blaise por ultima jodida vez. Estoy saliendo con ella y espero, si no termino cagandola, eventualmente tener la oportunidad de follarmela. Pero hasta ese momento me gustaría que todos ustedes mantener su venenosa lengua chismosa fuera del asunto porque nos gustaría ser jodidamente discretos. ¿Entendido? – Harry, Ginny y Blaise se tragaron una risotada y asintieron en acuerdo.

\- Wao, Malfoy. Esto es lo más esforzado que te he visto en algo en los últimos quince años. – dijo Harry, aun intentando no reírse.

OOOOO

NO tengo tiempo para hablar mucho, les dejo la doble actualización. Son capis super cortos, pero espero que les gusten.

Recuerden que nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de JKR y la historia de Motherofbulls ?

Besos, Nat


	8. Llamalo una Cosa de Hombres

¡Hola bellezas! ¿Cómo están? Sé que hace días no me pasaba por aquí, pero estaba teniendo unos días de relajación extrema que tanto me hacían falta. Durante esta semana tampoco estaré muy activa porque mi hermana mayor viene de visita y nos vamos de fiesta, jajaja. Aun así, trataré de sacar un rato para traducir y publicar. Los capítulos de este fic son super cortos, así que no es tan difícil.

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo del fic que ha revolucionado la historia del Dramione, jajajaja. Es broma, pero a mucha gente le ha gustado y estoy muy feliz por eso. Gracias por cada review, me hacen feliz.

Espero muchos más en el capítulo de hoy.

Recuerden que la historia es de **_Motherofbulls_** y los personajes y lugares de J.K.R, nada me pertenece. Solo soy la afortunada de poder traducirlo y traérselo a todas ustedes.

Nos leemos abajo bellezas.

OOOOOO

Hermione estaba sentada en su escritorio disfrutando una relajante taza de té después de un día de clases. Se recostó en su silla, pensando en su cena con Draco dos noches atrás. Nunca imaginó que sería tan fácil hablar con él. Y tan…encantador. La hizo reír, y en la manera que la miraba…aquí vamos. Ahí van mis bragas.

\- ¿Qué tal mi ninja?

\- Ooof. – recostada en su asiento, Hermione casi se vira su té encima. _Otra vez._ \- ¡Harry! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no entres de esa manera a mi oficina? Te voy a conseguir una jodida campana para navidad.

\- ¿Corrigiendo ensayos? ¿Está el trabajo de alguno de mis mocosos allí? – Harry la ignoró y caminó hasta la silla opuesta a la de ella en el escritorio, poniendo sus pies sobre el escritorio.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Solo pensé que podría pasar por aquí y ver si querías ir por un bocado. Ginny está en una reunión en casa de una de sus amigas de las Harpie. Estoy aburrido.

\- Pues, _gracias_ por elegirme para curar tu aburrimiento. Déjame terminar mi té y nos vamos. – Harry puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y le sonrió. - ¿Qué? – los ojos de él se estrecharon y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. - _¿Qué?_

\- Adivina a quien me encontré hoy.

\- No voy a jugar ese juego.

\- Su nombre empieza con D, cara de hurón imbécil, tiene mucho dinero, su hijo es un pequeño monstruo de lo cachondo. – Hermione rodó los ojos.

\- Sigues sin ser divertido.

\- Cenaste con él.

\- Sí.

\- Te gusta. – ella volvió a rodar los ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasó con el "no puedo estar envuelto en esto"? Estamos tratando de ser…

\- Discretos. Sí, lo entendí. Malfoy dijo lo mismo. Alto y claro.

\- ¿Entonces porque estamos hablando de esto en una escuela llena de niños mágicos que pueden escucharnos en cualquier momento?

\- Porque eso te hace sentir incomoda lo que significa que tomaras demás en la cena lo que significa que podré convencerte de que hagas tu personificación de Minerva.

\- Te mueres porque me despidan. ¿No es así?

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Extraño a mi esposa de trabajo. – Harry bajó sus pies del escritorio. – Ahora termina tu maldito té mujer. No tengo toda la tarde. – Hermione rodó los ojos por tercera vez.

\- Allí está. Ahí está mi marido de trabajo.

OOOOOO

Harry y Hermione se sentaron en el bar de Las Tres Escobas a comer su pescado con patatas fritas.

\- ¿Aun vendrás a cenar este fin de semana? Ginny hará un asado. – preguntó Harry, sorbiendo de su whiskey de fuego. Hermione asintió.

\- Estaba…pensando en que quizás…

\- ¿Podrías preguntarle a cierto rubio idiota si también quiere ir? – Hermione suspiró.

\- ¿Crees que es muy pronto para eso? – Harry negó con la cabeza.

\- No con él. Ustedes son dos completos adultos. No tienen que pretender que se gustan menos de lo que lo hace. Porque tú sin duda le gustas. – Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Dijo él algo? – Harry se rio.

\- Tranquila allí, Lavender Brown. – Hermione gruñó.

\- Eso jodidamente nunca.

\- Muy pronto se estarán besuqueando en público y lo llamaras "Dray-Dray".

\- Eres un imbécil. Y no me mereces. – Hermione puso toda su atención en su propio whiskey de fuego.

\- Solo estaba bromeando. Y respondiendo tu pregunta…llámalo una cosa de hombres. Solo puedo decirte que le gustas. Deberías invitarlo. A él le gustaría eso.

\- ¿Tú crees? ¿Realmente disfrutara una tarde llena de bromas sobre hurones en la casa de Harry y Ginny Potter como telón de fondo para nuestra segunda cita? – Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- Podría acabar con eso. Ver si se lleva bien con tus amigos. Probablemente no, pero mejor saberlo ahora, ¿verdad? – Hermione dio golpecitos con sus dedos en la mesa, mirando contemplativamente a la distancia.

\- Esto parece lo contrario a mantener las cosas discretas.

\- Prometo ser discretísimo. – Hermione entrecerró los ojos y lo apuntó con un dedo.

\- Vas a bajar el tono de tu idiotez.

\- Por supuesto.

\- También Ginny.

\- Oh, alto ahí. No puedo garantizar…

\- Bajaran su idiotez. O si no reprobaré a sus hijos. – Harry abrió los ojos enormemente.

\- No lo harías. – ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Aparentemente me gusta Draco Malfoy ahora…quien sabe de lo que soy capaz.

OOOOOO

Draco se tiró sobre las docenas de aburridos documentos sobre el estado de los Malfoy con aburrimiento. Siempre era absolutamente molesto leer todos esos papeles que su abogado insistía en que había que examinar detenidamente antes de firmarlos. Pero hoy era casi jodidamente imposible hacerlo.

Todo en lo que podía pensar era en la suave risa de Hermione Granger. En la forma en que su cabello contrastaba con su piel, haciéndola lucir como un postre tentadoramente atractivo. Y en la forma en que la delicada piel de su mano se sentía cálida en sus labios.

 _Joder, Blaise tenía razón. Estoy enamorado._

Había querido besarla esa noche, pero no quería asustarla. Había querido enviarle una lechuza en el momento en que llegó a casa para planificar otra cita, pero sabía que se vería patético y desesperado.

 _Si ella quisiera un patético y desesperado, nunca habría dejado a Weasley._

Habían pasado unos días. No era muy pronto, ¿verdad? Podía pedirle otra cita sin que sus cojones se encogieran en sus pantalones, ¿verdad?

Apenas había comenzado su carta cuando una lechuza aterrizó en su escritorio dejando una carta con el sello de Hogwarts. La carta decía:

 _Draco:_

 _Me preguntaba si tenías algo que hacer el sábado en la tarde. A Harry y Ginny le gustaría invitarte a cenar._

 _Esta totalmente bien si no puedes venir. Pero debes saber que hice prometer a Harry y a Ginny que iban a bajar su nivel de idiotez, que no es poca cosa. Sería una lástima no aprovechar esta oportunidad._

 _Tuya,_

 _Hermione_

Draco sonrió, recostándose en su silla. Aunque cenar con los Potter no era exactamente lo que él tenía en mente para su segunda cita, tomaría esto como una señal positiva. Esto significaba que le gustaba lo suficiente como para llevarlo con sus amigos...aunque fueran unos idiotas.

Y su firma, "tuya". Draco sintió que su rostro se sonrojó fuertemente con el pensamiento de que él le hubiese reclamado cualquier cosa a ella. _Eso no es lo que ella quiere decir, imbécil. Es solo una firma._

Suspiró. ¿A qué llegó su vida para pensar que una tarde con los Potter era la cosa más fantástica del planeta? Sacudió su cabeza, con una sonrisa boba plasmada en su rostro.

 _Hermione:_

 _Sería negligente de mi parte si permitiera que tu titánico logro de conseguir que el Elegido de Pacotilla y Compañía se comporten por una tarde se fuera a la basura. Estaré allí._

 _Tuyo,_

 _Draco._

Draco sonrió y chocó su frente contra el escritorio.

 _Maldito. Idiota._


	9. Maravilla de la Masculinidad

Era un maldito idiota. ¿Por qué pensó que una cena en la casa del Estúpido Elegido era una buena idea? Sus hijos podrían haberse unido para formar un deformado Dúo de Plata, pero él y Potter …ellos aún no habían llegado ni de cerca a eso. Y probablemente nunca lo harían. Tenía las marcas del Sectumsempra para probarlo. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?

 _Ah sí. Hermione Granger. Ella se ve muy bien últimamente. Y tú tienes un enorme y estúpido crush con ella._

Se miró en su espejo de cuerpo completo, admirando su apariencia. Había decidido llevar un traje oscuro, hecho a la medida, y una camisa azul claro. Su cara se arrugó mientras se aplicaba concienzudamente gel en el cabello para conseguir un look que dijera "así despierto y me sigo viendo sensual" que de hecho llevaba un enorme esfuerzo conseguir.

Draco se rio cuando recordó a otro Malfoy que no hace mucho se paró frente a ese mismo espejo a aplicarse ese mismo gel, con el mismo cuidado que él, para impresionar a la **_misma_** mujer. Miró su reflejo con una dura mirada. _Escucha bien Draco. No jodas esto. Esta es la primera vez en una década que tienes sentimientos por una chica y serás una maravilla de la masculinidad. Ella no será capaz de resistirte._

Con una última mirada de aprobación, agarró su abrumadoramente cara Cote du Rhone y se hizo camino por la red flú.

OOOOO

Hermione se sentó en el Número Doce de Grimmauld Place sorbiendo una copa de vino, tratando de que no explotara la caja de nervios en la que su cuerpo se había convertido.

\- Hermione, te amo, pero si no dejas de moverte y derramar tu vino en mi sofá, te voy a destenterrar de mi lista de amigos. – le dijo Ginny dulcemente. – Merlín, necesitas relajarte.

\- Tú lo has dicho Ginny. Y si no es malditamente obvio para ti, eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer.

\- Lo siento, he llegado temprano. – dijo una persona que poseía una suave y sexy voz que Hermione sinceramente esperaba no fuera de Draco Malfoy. – Ginny respondió animada

\- ¡Malfoy! Que feliz estoy de que hayas llegado justo en este momento. – Hermione se sonrojó como pensó que no era posible hacerlo. _Eso es todo. Nunca volveré a hablar. Mis estudiantes deberán aprender Legeremancia, así podré transmitirles el material de la clase._

Draco se le unió en el sofá y la sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Hermione, te ves hermosa. – olviden eso. _Ahora_ estaba aún más roja que nunca.

\- Tú también te ves muy bien. – _Dioses, huele tan bien. ¿Qué es eso que huelo? ¿Eau de Perfect Man?_ – Él sonrió y se acercó más a ella en el mueble. Ginny rodó los ojos ante el intercambio.

\- Así que Malfoy…nota como dejo un poco al lado mi "idiotez" y no te llamo "hurón" ... ¿es esta tu primera vez en nuestro hogar?

\- Lo noté, que amable de tu parte. Y sí, nunca había estado aquí antes.

\- ¡PORQUERIA! ¡PODRIDOS! ¡TRAIDORES, CONFRATERNIZANDO CON SANGRE SUCIAS! – los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par.

\- ¿Qué carajo fue eso?

\- El retrato de Walburga Black. – contestó Ginny como si nada. – Generalmente lo ignoramos.

\- ¡EL HEREDERO DE UNA CASA DE LA NOBLEZA MANCILLANDO EL NOMBRE DE LA FAMILIA MEZCLANDOSE CON UNA SANGRE SUCIA! – Draco hizo una mueca, girándose a mirar a Hermione que luchaba por no empezar a reírse. Le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo eso no te molesta? – Hermione rodó los ojos

\- Vengo aquí todo el tiempo. A este nivel toda la mierda racista que ella dice es realmente chistosa. – Draco lucía sorprendido.

\- Asumo que está hablando sobre nosotros. Pero ¿Cómo puede saberlo?

\- No tengo idea en como lo hizo antes de morir, pero tengo que darle un punto a la vieja bruja. Tenía locas habilidades.

Draco sonrió y pasó un brazo por detrás de ella en el sofá. Hermione tomó otro sorbo de su vino para el valor y le sonrió. Draco movió su mano más cerca para rozar su hombro, sus ojos fijos en sus labios rosados, mojados por el vino que había estado tomando.

 _Oh Merlín, como me gustaría…_

\- TE ATREVES A TENER FANTASIAS LASCIVAS DE TU PUTA SANGRE SUCIA EN LA CASA DE MIS ANCESTROS. ¡TRAIDOR A LA SANGRE!

El horror que sentía Draco al saber que el retrato conocía sus pensamientos era evidente por su rostro. Inmediatamente sacó su brazo de detrás del sofá y lo puso recatadamente en su regazo. Ginny se carcajeó sin inhibiciones.

\- Esa vieja odiosa es una cotorra, ¿verdad? Pero no te preocupes. Ella no lee mentes per se. Tiene una habilidad especial para detectar los traidores a la sangre que llegan bajo su techo. – le informó Ginny. – Disculpen, debo ir a checar el asado. – y salió del salón con paso ligero.

Hermione se mordía el labio tímidamente. Draco entrecerró los ojos y se froto la cara antes de atreverse a mirar a Hermione.

\- Supongo que estamos a mano ahora, ¿cierto? – le sonrió a la chica. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Supongo que nos gustamos el uno al otro. – Draco le sonrió y puso un cabello suelto detrás de la oreja de ella.

\- Sí, supongo que así es. – sus dedos se arrastraron hasta la parte inferior de su cuello. Se inclinó y cerró los ojos. Sus labios estaban tan cerca de finalmente encontrarse. Tan cerca…

\- ¡TE ATREVES A TOCAR A TU PEQUEÑA PUTA EN LA CASA DE LOS BLACK! ¡TE ATREVES A LLAMARTE DE NUESTRA FAMILIA CUANDO ESTAS CAYENDO TAN BAJO! – Draco se enderezo y se frotó la cara.

\- Se necesita hacer algo con esa vieja entrometida. – Hermione se rio.

\- Podemos utilizar hechizos silenciadores, pero no duraran mucho. Me haré cargo de ello.

Mientras ella caminaba hacia el retrato, Draco tuvo que dejar de mirarla a medio camino, no fuera a ser que la Sra. Black anunciara sus pensamientos a Merlín y el país entero. La Red Flú se activó y un agitado Harry Potter entró en la sala.

\- Eh. Hola Malfoy. – hizo un movimiento con su mano que se supone fuera un saludo, se quitó el abrigo y se tiró en la silla al lado de Draco. Ginny apareció con dos copas de vino.

\- Creí oírte entrar. Te ves como mierda hervida.

\- Pues gracias, querida esposa. Me siento orgulloso de que después de quince años de matrimonio el fuego sigue vivo. – respondió Harry, aceptando la copa de vino que Ginny le daba. Draco aceptó la otra y controló la urgencia de tomarse todo el contenido de la copa en un solo trago. - ¿Dónde está Hermione? – preguntó Harry.

\- Fue a realizar un hechizo silenciador al retrato de mi querida vieja tía. – Draco respondió. Harry asintió.

\- Eso debería darnos una hora o algo así. – Draco sacudió la cabeza, maravillándose porque alguien pudiera vivir con un artefacto tan vil como si nada.

\- Eres el jefe del Departamento de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica Potter. ¿Por qué no envías a alguien a quitar esa maldita cosa? – Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- Es un ruido al que me he acostumbrado a este punto. Es como…si tienes un pez del que realmente no te preocupas, pero lo más que tienes que hacer es recordar alimentarlo cada día. Es esa clase de dinámica aquí. – Draco rodó los ojos y dijo entre dientes.

\- Lunático.

La Red Flú se activó anunciando la llegada de Ron y Susan Weasley, de soltera Bones. Los ojos de Draco se ensancharon cuando vio a los nuevos invitados. No sabía que era una fiesta del trio de oro al completo y sus parejas donde se había metido.

 _Justo lo que necesitaba. El ex novio de la chica que me gusta, que me_ _ **odia**_ _, presente para verme estrellarme y quemarme._


	10. Chismosos por Todos Lados

Los dos hombres se miraron con desdén y confusión. Ron entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, con la boca ligeramente abierta por la presencia del hombre rubio. En ese momento, Hermione entro por el vestíbulo.

\- Eso debería funcionar por un rato. ¡Ron! ¡Susan!

\- ¡Hola Hermione! – Los ojos de Ron viajaron nuevamente al sofá y se fijaron en Draco. – A alguien le importaría decirme que esta haciendo Malfoy…

\- Esta aquí por Hermione. Permitanme sus abrigos. – Ginny respondio simplemente. Fue de ella que Albus heredó su negativa absoluta de reconocer situaciones incomodas. Ron y Susan se ubicaron en el sofá que estaba al lado contrario que el de Hermione y Draco. Draco encontró coraje y puso su brazo alrededor de Hermione, acercándola a él en el sofá. _Maravilla de la Masculinidad, Draco. Maravilla de la maldita masculinidad._

\- Así que…no sabía que ustedes dos… - Ron hizo un movimiento con sus manos entre Draco y Hermione.

\- Es algo reciente. – respondió Hermione rápidamente, inclinándose a tomar de su copa de vino. Harry rodó los ojos.

\- Terminemos con esto. Ron…no te agrada Malfoy. Malfoy…no te agrada Ron. Y aun así están los dos aquí sentados en mi hogar, bebiéndose mi alcohol. Draco y Hermione están llevando esto "discreto" – miró a Malfoy y levanto los pulgares en su dirección – porque ella da clases a su hijo y este tiene una gran erección cada vez que la ve. – Ambos, Draco y Hermione, hicieron una mueca que fue ignorada por Harry que fijo su mirada en Draco. – Sí, Ron y Hermione salieron por alrededor de dos meses hace quince años atrás. Pero todos nosotros _apenas_ lo recordamos porque fue la cosa más incomoda que tuvimos que presenciar en nuestra vida.

\- Gracias Harry. – dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.

\- No. Quiero decir, ustedes no tenían química. _Ninguna._ O sea, era doloroso verlos…

\- Sí, lo sé. Yo también estuve allí. Gracias. – Hermione lo cortó. – El punto al que Harry ligeramente quiere llegar es a que la guerra terminó hace mucho y no hay razón por la que no podamos llevarnos todos bien. – Ginny tomó asiento.

\- Hablemos de algo más interesante. ¿No es realmente interesante que Draco y Hermione estén saliendo?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, pelando con la urgencia de esconder el rostro entre sus manos. Draco se movió ligeramente a su lado, un dedo acariciando suavemente su hombro, lo que la hizo hacer brevemente contacto visual con él.

Él sonrió ante su sonrojo. Merlín, realmente podría acostumbrarse a hacerla hacer eso. Y se ve completamente comestible esta noche, vistiendo una blusa de seda roja que combina con su piel y unos pantalones de corte de cigarrillo negros que envolvían su figura hermosamente. Y olía tan bien. Podía distinguir bergamota y gardenia en su perfume, que estaba causando un estado de agitación en su cuerpo. Gracias a Merlín que el maldito retrato se calló ya la maldita boca.

\- Sí. ¿Cómo sucedió eso, por cierto? Sin ofender Malfoy, pero siempre has sido un idiota y si tienes algunas cualidades redentoras, nunca he sido consciente de ellas. – inquirió Ron. Draco frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que no me ofenda? – Hermione intervino.

\- Sabes que el hijo de Draco está en Hogwarts también. Pues, hemos tenido un pequeño incidente con él y Draco tuvo que venir a la escuela…

\- Ligando con la profesora de tu hijo, Malfoy. ¡Uf, Malfoy! – Ron sonrió detrás de su copa de vino.

Draco deseaba lanzarle una broma de vuelta…o quizás solo un golpe. Pero por el bien de Hermione se mordió la lengua e internamente estaba muy agradecido con Susan que golpeó a Ron en las costillas. La mueca de Ron y su susurro de "oh, mujer" fue todo menos discreto.

\- Por supuesto que sabemos sobre Scorpius. Es un chico adorable. Siempre he tenido el pequeño pensamiento de que Rose tiene un pequeño crush con él. – dijo Susan educadamente. Draco asintió.

\- Me parece que el sentimiento va de ambos lados.

\- ¿Qué tipo de incidente fue? – habló Ron, recuperado. Ginny resopló.

\- Scorpius es el hombre de las señoras. ¿Cierto, Hermione? – la mencionada rodó los ojos.

\- ¿No mencione algo sobre que quería olvidar todo el asunto? – Draco se rio y le dio un apretón de hombros, ocasionando otro sonrojo en la bruja. Draco rio más ampliamente.

\- Mi hijo le escribió a Hermione una carta bastante explicita. Aparentemente llevaba teniendo un crush con ella desde hace un tiempo. – Ron se burló

\- Merlín, el chico no pierde el tiempo, ¿o sí? – se giró hacía Susan – ¿Dices que a Rose parece gustarle? Realmente no deberíamos alentar eso. – Draco rodó los ojos. Ron volvió a mirar a Draco. - ¿Entonces de lanzaste sobre Hermione cuando tu chico falló? – Hermione respondió.

\- Él no se lanzó. No hubo ningún lanzamiento envuelto. Y por favor, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa? – Ginny adoptó una cara muy seria y su voz más refinada.

\- Claro. ¿Deberíamos hablar sobre el clima? O quizás deberíamos formar un circulo y hablar sobre nuestro día. Harry querido, ¿Por qué no comienzas tú? – Harry respondió con falsa alegría y con el mismo falso acento aristocrático.

\- Pues, querida. Fui llamado a la oficina hoy porque hubo una horrible explosión de pociones en un almacén en Bristol. Los aurores estaban todos en buen estado, bendecidos sean. Resultó ser que todo fue una mezcla bastante espantosa que no salió bien. El viejo que es dueño del edificio instaló una alarma de Sortilegios Weasley que, resulta, tiene un efecto combustivo que se activa cuando entra en contacto con una gran cantidad de veneno de doxy. Así que pase mi día haciendo grandes cantidades de papeleo mientras los aurores reales estaban en acción, como siempre. Un día demoledor. – Harry dio un sorbo a su vino. Draco escuchó todo con una mirada incrédula.

\- ¿Es esa la clase de cosas con las que tienes que tratar en tu trabajo? Pensé que estarías cazando magos oscuros y siendo el héroe que eras cuando íbamos al colegio. – Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Ya alcancé mi punto más alto.

OOOOOO

\- Ginny, esto esta delicioso. – Hermione alabó la comida. – Creo que incluso es mejor que la de Kreacher.

\- Sí, me dio su receta antes de…ya sabes. El final.

\- Kreacher. Él era ese extraño elfo domestico que tenían aquí, ¿verdad? – inquirió Draco. – Lamento escuchar que murió. Él era…supongo que fue bastante agradable conmigo cuando lo conocí. – Harry negó con la cabeza.

\- No murió. Lo donamos a Hogwarts. – el tenedor de Hermione cayó

\- ¿Cuántas veces…

\- Oh mierda. – dijo Ginny en voz baja.

\- …debo repetírtelo, Harry James Potter?

\- Ha sacado a colisión el segundo nombre. Ella está _muy_ enojada. – Ron le susurró a su hermana.

\- Tú. No. Puedes. Donar. Los elfos domésticos. – Draco contempló su plato

\- Esto esta realmente delicioso Ginny. ¿Usaste algún tipo de ajo?

\- De nuevo. ¿De qué otra manera se puede llamar? No lo necesitamos. Hogwarts sí. Así que redistribuimos sus talentos. ¿Por qué tienes que joderme la vida con eso esta noche? –

\- Sí. Va um…va muy bien con el vino que trajiste, que es muy bueno, por cierto. – Ginny asintió

\- ¡Nunca trataste de pagarle un salario Harry! Simplemente lo trataste como si fuera mercancía.

\- ¿Es cereza lo otro que se nota, por casualidad? – Susan asintió

\- Hermione, ese viejo elfo era por lo menos tan anciano como Dumbledore. Ni siquiera podía ordenarle que tomara un salario. – Draco se giró hacía Ginny tentativamente.

\- Me parece que este es un tema un poco tenso entre ellos dos.

\- Él es una persona, Harry.

\- Pudo haber sido amable contigo, pero era un completo idiota con el resto de las personas. Harry aún le tiene un poco de rencor por eso. – Ginny dijo.

\- ¿Una persona? Hermione, él literalmente no lo es.

\- Él fue increíblemente horrible con Hermione. Y aun así ella sigue con su asunto del PEDO sin sentido.

\- Disculpa, Ronald.

\- Oh mierda. – Harry murmurró

\- Solo quiero decir, Hermione, que Kreacher fue un maldito viejo idiota que nos vendió a los mortífagos y todo lo que a ti te importa son sus malditos derechos laborales. – dijo Ron. Harry salió en su defensa.

\- Piensa en eso Hermione. Malfoy probablemente tiene montones de elfos domesticos en la mansión. Y podría jurar que no les paga, ¿verdad, Malfoy? – Draco casi se ahoga con la comida cuando escuchó su nombre.

\- Yo, eh…tengo algunos elfos domésticos trabajando para mí, pero…- vio como Hermione tomó un sorbo de su vino, obviamente incomoda. – eh, quiero decir, por supuesto que les pago. – Hermione le sonrió

\- ¿Lo haces? – Draco tragó. En verdad…no. No les pagaba a sus elfos domésticos. Pero era solo porque los elfos domésticos que estaban en la mansión llevaban allí desde que él era un niño. Corrían la mansión y él apenas los veía. En cuanto los elfos se iban, los nuevos eran tan anticuados como los anteriores. Probablemente intentarían matarlo mientras dormía si intentara pagarles. Claro, luego pegarían sus cabezas al horno, de todos modos.

\- Claro. – respondió y tomó un sorbo particularmente largo de vino. Los labios de Hermione se curvaron en una adorable sonrisa y puso su mano en su rodilla.

\- No tenía idea. Draco eso eso…tan amable de tu parte. – Draco no pudo contra la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. Aquí estaba esta hermosa mujer mirándolo como si él fuera la persona mas fantástica del mundo y poniendo su mano en su rodilla y sonrojándose tan adorablemente… _Maravilla. De la maldita. Masculinidad. Eso soy._

Hablaría con los elfos tan pronto pusiera un pie en la mansión. Al menos podrían discutir el tema. Pero por ahora, él rechazó sus elogios y tomó la mano que tenía en su rodilla entre la suya propia y acarició los nudillos. Ron los observó, rodando los ojos.

\- Wao, Malfoy, no tenía idea de que eras partidario del pedo. – Ginny, Susan y Harry hicieron una mueca de anticipación.

\- Por ultima vez Ronald. No es pedo es P.E.D.D.O.

\- Claro, eso fue lo que dije. De todas formas, Malfoy, volviendo a las cosas de elfos domésticos. – los otros tres adultos que no estaban encantados con Draco se encogieron.

\- Hey, Ron. – Harry lo interrumpió. - ¿No crees que ya hemos hablado suficiente de eso por esta noche? Me parece que a Malfoy no le gustaría discutir sobre sus empleados mientras esta en una cita.

Draco le envió sutil y agradecida mirada a Harry, levantando las cejas en confusión. Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros y rodó los ojos.

El resto de la cena pasó mucho más tranquilo. Aparte de tener que ignorar la culpa que sentía por su pequeña mentira (que resolvería tan pronto llegara a casa) se dijo, Draco tuvo una tarde muy agradable. Y la comida estuvo excelente. Pero los mejores momentos eran en los que Hermione hacía contacto visual con él, quitando la mirada rápidamente y sonrojándose cuando ella veía que él se daba cuenta. No estaba seguro de si el sonrojo se debía a él o al vino, pero igual tuvo dificultad para mantener sus ojos lejos de ella.

Miro largamente su boca, deseando tener otro momento a solas con ella. Casi la besa más temprano cuando aquel revoltoso retrato arruinó el momento. Recordaba la forma en que su cabello se sentía en la punta de sus dedos mientras el acariciaba su cuello. La manera en que su perfume parecía invadir cada poro de su cuerpo. Se preguntaba como se sentiría su cuerpo contra el de ella. Suave, y dispuesto, y…

\- ¡TU, HIJO DE UNA DE LAS LINEAS SANGUINEAS PRAS MAS ANTIGUAS! ¡HAS SIDO CORROMPIDO POR TU INMUNDA, PODRIDA Y ASQUEROSA PUTA SANGRE SUCIA Y TUS DESAGRADABLES FANTASIAS DE TENERLA EN LA CAMA! – Draco empalideció. Podría morir en ese maldito momento. Allí mismo, en el comedor de Harry Potter.

 _Esto es todo. Mi vida terminó. Supongo que está bien, excepto que me hubiese gustado TENER UN ULTIMO POLVO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DECIRLO VIEJA INSUFRIBLE._

Hermione se levantó de su asiento.

\- El hechizo silenciador debe haberse agotado. Me haré cargo de eso, no te preocupes Harry.

Las cuatro personas que quedaban en la sala que no estaban mortalmente humilladas, tenían los ojos llenos de lagrimas, aguantándose las carcajadas que estaban locas por salir.

\- No. Solo…no. – pidió Draco.

\- ¡JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Ginny no pudo aguantar mucho más. – Por las bolas de Merlín, Malfoy.

\- Lo sé. – replicó Draco

\- Quiero decir, realmente eres tan malo como tu chico de trece años. – Ginny no podía parar de reírse.

\- ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que me permitan lanzarles un Obliviate?

\- Jodidamente ninguna porque esta mierda es demasiado divertida. – respondió Ron.

Hermione apareció del vestíbulo, enormemente sonrojada y teniendo cuidado de no hacer mucho contacto visual con Draco.

\- Ginny, yo lavo los platos. – Susan abrió la boca para ofrecer ayuda, pero Draco habló primero.

\- ¡Yo te ayudo! – Ignoró deliberadamente las burlas y risas silenciosas dirigidas a él. Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, apuntando con su varita para limpiar los utensilios. Draco fue el primero en hablar.

\- No creo que haya un escenario en el que pueda ser cool y suave contigo. – ella se rio.

\- Creo que no. – Draco rio entre dientes.

Trabajaron en silencio por un minuto o algo así, lanzando "Scourgify's" a los platos y levitándolos hasta tenerlos en una pila ordenada. Hermione se giró a mirarlo con una tímida mirada.

\- Aunque debo decir que fue una jugada rápida de tu parte inventar aquello de que le pagas a tus elfos… - las cejas de Draco llegaron hasta el nacimiento de su pelo.

\- ¿Tú…cómo…? – Hermione rodó los ojos.

\- Si fuera verdad, no lo dirías a nadie. Eres un Slytherin después de todo. – le dedicó una sonrisa. Él se rio con ganas.

\- Con gusto tendré una plática con ellos sobre eso. Pero primero quiero hacer algo y necesito que me digas con absoluta seguridad que la Sra. Black no puede hablar ahora mismo. – Los ojos de Draco llegaron a los labios de Hermione. Ella siguió su mirada, su aliento mezclado.

\- Sí. – respondió con una voz mucho más ronca de lo normal.

Draco pasó los dedos por el lado de su brazo, por su hombro, su mandíbula, hasta que encontró el camino hasta su cuello. Su otra mano sosteniendo su cintura. Mientras él la acercaba a su cuerpo, Hermione casi pierde la consciencia mientras su aroma la envolvía. Acunó su cuello, recorriendo sus pulgares de arriba hacia abajo en toda su extensión. Finalmente, inclinó su cabeza y atrapó sus labios en un beso.

Hermione veía puntos negros detrás de sus ojos. Se sentía delirante. Sus labios eran calientes y suaves, pero firmes. Gimió suavemente dentro del beso y él lo profundizó, agarrando con una mano su cabello y acercándola más.

Draco abrió su boca, incitándola a ella a hacer lo mismo y lo hizo. Oh Merlín, sabe tan deliciosa. Como sol y vino. Mientras su lengua danzaba con la de ella, sintió como su miembro se endurecía en sus pantalones, saltando a la vida por su sabor y el sentimiento de calidez de su cuerpo. Ella era mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba. Quería absorberla, así que la acercó aún más, recorriendo con sus manos su espalda, su cintura, su cabello.

\- Lamento interrumpir lo que seguramente esta haciendo querer explotar al retrato de la Sra. Black ahora mismo, pero Ginny está por abrir el Whiskey de Fuego, por si están interesados. – Harry estaba de pie, recostado en la pared de la cocina, con una sonrisa de idiota. Draco gruñó

\- Por la maldita mierda, Potter. ¿Acaso no puedo tener un poco de privacidad en tu casa?

\- No cuando estas fornicando con mi mejor amiga en la encimera. – Draco sacudió la cabeza y dijo entre dientes

\- Esta casa está llena de entrometidos.

Ooooo

Nota de la Traductora: ¿Yyyyyyyyyyy? ¿Qué les pareció? Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos de toda la historia, porque podemos ver que, aunque Ron y Draco **_siempre_** van a tocarse las pelotas el uno al otro, son lo suficientemente "maduros" para dejar rencillas más serias atrás.

¡AL FIN SE BESARON! Ya era hora, ¿verdad?

Como vieron este capítulo es más largo y está lleno de jocosidad. El próximo ira más o menos por la misma línea y será el final de la velada en compañía de los adorados Potter.

Como siempre, espero su review diciéndome si les gustó o no el capítulo. Disculpen si hubo algún dedazo, pero mientras escribo esta nota mi hermana me está apurando para que nos vayamos. Pero, como le dije: "te esperas, porque mis hermosas lectoras están esperando". Nos leemos pronto bellezas.

Muchos besos, Nat.


	11. Las Cosas que Hacemos para Impresionar

¡Holis! Aquí llego con un nuevo capítulo de esta tan agradable historia. Debo disculparme con ustedes por dos cosas:

1\. En el capítulo anterior se terminó la velada en casa de los Potter, aquí solo habrá un retazo de conversación perdida que no hubo allá.

2\. El nombre del capítulo anterior no fue el que puse, pero lo arreglaré. Aquel título le corresponde a este capítulo.

Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, así que nos vemos al final.

Besos, Nat

OOOOOO

Draco se mordió el labio y resopló con frustración. Usualmente era una eminencia en los negocios, pero ni toda la astucia Slytherin podía contra el muro de comunicación que existía con los elfos domésticos. Con las personas él podía lidiar en su sueño. Las personas eran desesperantemente fáciles, caían con halagos y buena carisma. Pero los elfos domésticos solían hablar en círculos y los suyos propios no eran la excepción.

\- Simplemente te estoy pidiendo que lo consideres, Quincy. Y definitivamente no te estoy pidiendo que te vayas. Simplemente estoy preguntando si sería posible que aceptaras que te dé un poco de dinero cada semana y quizás algo decente para vestir.

\- El amo Draco está tratando de liberarnos. Hemos sido leales y trabajado muy duro para el Amo Draco y él está tratando de enviarnos lejos. – el viejo elfo doméstico lucía indignado como dolido.

\- No es eso en lo absoluto. Quiero que continúen haciendo exactamente lo que hacen ahora. Quiero que continúen viviendo y trabajando aquí. Absolutamente nada va a cambiar. Solamente quiero darles una pequeña cantidad de dinero por su trabajo.

\- El Amo Draco está tratando de darnos ropa. El amo Draco está tratando de liberarnos.

\- Olviden la ropa entonces. Si son felices con sus fundas de almohada, está bien conmigo. Incluso pueden comprar nuevas fundas de almohada, mejores. Con el dinero que les voy a pagar.

\- El amo Draco nos da todo lo que necesitamos. No necesitamos ningún dinero. ¿Por qué el amo Draco quiere que nos vayamos? – Draco puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente para calmarse.

\- Quincy. No quiero que se vayan a ningún lugar. Quiero que se queden aquí y que nada cambie, excepto que me permitan darles una pequeña cantidad de dinero cada semana. Se los estoy pidiendo como un favor. Pero muy bien puedo ordenarles que lo tomen. Algo que sería totalmente loco porque, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se le debe ordenar que reciba un salario?

\- El amo Draco dice que no seremos elfos libres, pero el Amo Draco habla de salario. Solo los elfos libres reciben un salario. – Quincy arrugó los labios con disgusto ante el pensamiento.

\- Me importa una mierda como lo llames, Quincy. – Draco estaba totalmente exasperado a este punto. – Llámalo un regalo, ¿está bien? Cada semana les daré un regalo. _Nada va a cambiar._ ¿Está bien? – Quincy exhaló profundamente.

\- Los otros elfos no estarán complacidos con Quincy. Quincy les dirá que el amo Draco nos ordenó tomar dinero como regalo. – Draco asintió y junto sus manos con apreciación.

\- _Gracias_ , Quincy. – Draco dejó el área de servicio sintiéndose drenado de toda su energía. Se recostó de la pared y apoyo su cabeza contra la madera.

A algunas mujeres les gustan las flores. A otras les gustan las joyas. Draco tenía que ir y sentirse encantado con la mujer que preferiría que hicieras sentir a tus elfos miserables empujando dinero por sus gargantas.

 _Las cosas que hago para impresionar una chica._

Draco sonrió mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Hermione frente a la red flú la noche anterior. Potter había accedido a concederles cierta privacidad mientras se daban las buenas noches.

\- _Así que…el juego Gryffindor/Slytherin es mañana. – dijo Draco._

\- _¿Ah, si? Parece que nunca voy a recordar cuando son estas cosas._

\- _Voy a ir._

\- _¿Lo harás?_

\- _Nunca me lo pierdo. Quizás, ¿te veré allí? – Hermione se mordió el labio._

\- _¿No es eso un poco…público?_

\- _Pago los uniformes. Es normal que asista a los juegos. – Draco sonrió maliciosamente. - ¿Qué crees de esto? Una apuesta amistosa. Si Gryffindor gana, te comprare la cena después del juego. Si Slytherin gana,_ _ **me dejaras**_ _comprarte la cena como un gesto de unidad entre casas y buen espíritu deportivo. ¿Cómo le suena eso, Profesora Granger? - Hermione puso un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y se sonrojo._

\- _Supongo que eso es conveniente. – Draco le sonrió._

\- _Te veré allí entonces. – se inclinó y la beso fugazmente en los labios, usando cada pedazo de resistencia que poseía para no convertir un simple beso en una caliente sesión. Reticente, rompió el beso, dejando que su pulgar acariciara su mejilla. – Buenas noches, Hermione._

Draco suspiró pensando en los besos que habían compartido la noche anterior…particularmente el que compartieron en la cocina, que fue absolutamente sensacional. Anoche se fue a dormir con su sabor aún en su lengua y en la mañana se levantó con su miembro pidiendo atención luego de una noche soñando como se sentiría su piel debajo de sus dedos. Sus hormonas no habían estado tan fuera de control desde que era un niño. Se sentía positivamente nervioso al saber que podría verla hoy.

Merlín, si mi yo adolescente pudiera ver esto. Nervioso por Hermione Granger.

OOOOO

Hermione hurgó por la sección de Quidditch en la biblioteca, buscando desesperadamente algo que pudiera ayudarla.

\- Biografías, tácticas, seguramente hay un libro que explique lo básico. – Hermione gruñó con frustración.

Decir que ella nunca había sido una fanática del Quidditch sería una subestimación. Cuando Ron, Harry y Ginny hablaban y hablaban sobre tal equipo y tal escoba, su cabeza quería explotar. Ella era, en otros aspectos, una estudiante modelo, hambrienta por nuevos conocimientos y ansiosa por aprender…excepto esto. El Quidditch la aburre como la mierda.

Pero a Draco le gusta el Quidditch. ¿Qué pasa si él quiere hablar con ella sobre el juego? Ella debe poder saber _algo._ ¿No había allí algún tipo de manual…como "Quidditch para tontos" o algo que ella pudiera leer? Podría preguntarle a Madame Pince, por más que le aterrorice.

Madame Pince era comparada a menudo con un buitre, pero en la opinión de Hermione eso solamente cubría la mitad de lo que realmente era. Claro, Madame Pince era peligrosamente protectora con los libros, en un grado que incluso a Hermione le parecía excesivo. Era obsesiva con que su biblioteca se mantuviera en absoluto silencio todo el tiempo. En ese aspecto…sí, era un buitre.

Pero si alguien realmente necesitaba algo de en la biblioteca, algo que no pudieran encontrar por ellos mismos, Madam Pince era tan inútil como un oso panda en época de apareamiento. Ella descansaría en su silla, sus ojos sin abandonar nunca el libro que estaba leyendo. Ella no era realmente una bibliotecaria. Era más como un vigilante del espacio físico de la biblioteca y los libros que había dentro.

Hermione se acercó a su escritorio y se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

Nada.

Hermione habló entonces.

\- Madam Pince, disculpe. Me preguntaba si podría ayudarme.

Nada. Quizás estaba dormida.

\- Madam Pince. – levantó los ojos de su libro, mirando hacia arriba y dedicándole a Hermione mirada asesina.

\- ¿Qué? – casi ladró. Hermione tragó.

\- Me preguntaba si habría libros rudimentarios sobre Quidditch en la biblioteca. – los labios de Madam Pince se convirtieron en una delgada línea.

\- Sabes dónde está la sección de Quidditch, ¿o no? ¿Por qué no verificas tu misma? – Su inutilidad estaba comenzando a enojar a Hermione, quien dijo indignada

\- Verifiqué, pero no encontré nada suficientemente básico para mis propósitos. Estoy buscando una simple introducción al deporte.

Madam Pince estrechó los ojos y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa peligrosa. A Hermione le recordó a la bruja de Hansel y Gretel. Así era como siempre lucía la bibliotecaria en su mente.

\- Sigueme. – declaró con falsa amabilidad. La llevó a una sección que estaba luego de la Seccion Prohibida, en una esquina que Hermione no sabía que existía.

\- ¿Sección de niños? – preguntó, levantando una ceja a la vieja bruja. - ¿En serio?

Madam Pince se mofó con esa nefasta sonrisa nuevamente en su cara. Hermione llegó a apreciar la expresión de Draco cuando la usaba tan hermosamente en su cara. Madam Pince, por otra parte, lucia grotesca realizándola. Se acercó al estante de la izquierda y sacó un libro delgado de colores brillantes y se lo tendió a Hermione.

Era un libro de colorear sobre Quidditch para niños d años.

\- Quizás esto es más apropiado para usted, Profesora Granger. – Hermione frunció el ceño. _Oh. Es una maldita perra._ No podía estar avergonzada. Eso era lo que la maldita bruja quería conseguir.

\- Muchísimas gracias, Madam Pince. Realmente aprecio su ayuda.

Hermione hojeó las páginas del libro. Si era sincera, parecía más un juguete que un libro.

 _Meh…puedo aprender algo con esto._

Oooooo

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Regresamos a los capítulos cortos, jaja. El próximo es un poco más largo y aparecerán Scorpius y compañía nuevamente. ¡Será el GRAN partido de Quidditch! ¿Qué creen que va a pasar? ¿Serán Draco y Hermione "discretos"? Déjenme sus teorías en los Review. ¡Ah, y sobre eso! Quiero decirles que leo CADA UNO DE LOS REVIEW QUE ME DEJAN y que no los respondo porque el tiempo no me da para hacerlo. Pero siempre estoy pendiente de verificar si tengo alguno nuevo y los agradezco todos y cada uno de ellos.

Aprovecho para decirles que publique un One Shot anoche que tendrá una precuela Rose/Scorpius, por si a alguien le gusta esa pareja. Se llama: Te Perdono.

Oh, también les informo que el próximo miércoles comienzo un nuevo semestre en la universidad, así que pido perdón desde ya si las actualizaciones son un poco más lentas de lo normal. Juro que trato de hacerlo lo más rápido que puedo y que cada momento que tengo libre lo utilizo para traducir. Pero, las lectoras que también se dedican a traducir saben que es un poco trabajoso y por más rápido que queramos hacerlo, toma algo de tiempo.

Espero tenerles la actualización antes del miércoles, ya nos acercamos a la mitad de esta historia y quiero terminarla antes de que termine el año. En total son 26 capítulos y me parece que ninguno pasa de las 25 páginas, así que creo que lo conseguiré.

Gracias por leer, por dejarme un review y por apoyarme siempre.

Besos, Nat.


	12. El Pre-Follar

Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a **Motherofbulls** y los personajes a J.K.R. Yo nada más me dedico a traducir para que ustedes puedan leer y tengan siempre algo nuevo en la biblioteca.

…

\- ¡Profesora Granger! Es raro verla a usted en las gradas. – el profesor Slughorn recibió a Hermione alegremente.

\- Sentí que debía demostrar apoyo a mi casa. Después de todo, estamos jugando contra Slytherin. – Hermione sonrió mientras se unía al profesor Slughorn y Neville Longbottom, quien había tomado hace mucho el puesto de profesor de herbología y era actualmente el director de la casa de Gryffindor.

\- Pensé que odiabas el Quidditch, Hermione. – inquirió Neville.

\- No _odio_ el Quidditch. Simplemente no lo encuentro particularmente estimulante. Pero, soy una profesora ahora, y una ex alumna de Gryffindor. No hace ningún daño mostrar un poco de espíritu escolar de vez en cuando. – el profesor Slughorn estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Ciertamente no lo hace, querida. Y que el mejor equipo gane. Que por supuesto será Slytherin. – Neville rodó los ojos.

\- Horace, ¿realmente quieres entrar en una batalla como esta con dos Gryffindor? – el profesor se rio.

\- Dejando a un lado la rivalidad de las casas, Slytherin tiene un buen equipo este año. El mejor buscador desde Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sintió que sus orejas se pusieron rojas ante la mención de Draco. ¿Dónde estaba, por cierto? Miro alrededor de la grada y se sorprendió de ver, en adición a los miembros de la facultad, a muchos donantes que habían venido a mostrar su apoyo a alguno de los equipos rivales. Desafortunadamente, ninguno de ellos era Draco.

\- ¿Buscas a alguien, Hermione? – preguntó Neville. Hermione rápidamente giró su cabeza para mirarlo.

\- Para nada. Es solo que nunca me había dado cuenta cuantos donantes vienen a ver los juegos. – el profesor Slughorn asintió con la cabeza.

\- No hay juego que atraiga más donantes que uno entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. A menos que claro, que los dos estén jugando en la final. Y hablando de apoyo a Slytherin, Sr. Malfoy, ¡que maravilloso verlo aquí! – Hermione se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con el asombroso ex Slytherin sonriendo mientras estrechaba la mano del profesor Slughorn. Tuvo que pellizcarse para no quedarse mirándolo fijamente.

Nunca lo había visto lucir tan casual. En vez de sus usuales túnicas, estaba vistiendo un par de vaqueros oscuros y una camisa verde con las mangas hasta los codos. Su pelo rubio platinado lucía sensualmente despeinado y Hermione no pudo evitar fantasear sobre recorrer sus manos por esa cabellera. A pesar de su atuendo muggle, tenía el look más Slytherin que nunca se le haya visto.

No era necesario decir que ella desearía poder saltarse el juego, así podría llevarlo hasta su dormitorio y montarlo (follárselo) hasta que ninguno de los dos tuviera conciencia.

\- Profesor Longbottom - Draco se dirigió a Neville con cordial formalidad, a pesar del hecho de que era un matón despiadado con él cuando iban al colegio.

\- Malfoy. – Neville no parecía demasiado interesado en hablar con Draco por mucho tiempo, considerando que él había sido el hombre que había hechizado los cordones de sus zapatos cuando tenían 11. Draco se giró a Hermione.

\- Profesora Granger. Es maravilloso verla de nuevo. – Aparte de la comisura de sus labios que se elevaban un poco dirigiéndose a Hermione, su rostro seguía siendo el epítome de la compostura y etiqueta Slytherin. Hermione, sin embargo, no pudo mantenerse tan serena. No pudo luchar con el sonrojo en sus mejillas por el saludo del delicioso hombre.

\- Sr. Malfoy. ¿No se une a nosotros? – Draco ignoró la leve mueca que se formó en el rostro de Neville por la petición de Hermione, y aceptó de buena gana.

\- Me encantaría. – se sentó al otro lado de Hermione, lejos de Neville. Cuando la rozó, pudo oler el calor limpio de su colonia, añadiendo así una cosa más a la creciente lista de cosas sobre el hombre que parecían dejar una impresión en sus bragas. Él se sentó lo suficientemente cerca para sentir cada respiración que ella tomaba. Seguramente podría escuchar su corazón latiendo en su pecho.

Draco mordió el interior de su mejilla para evitar quejarse de lo mucho que quería besar a Hermione. Ella era tan hermosa, con su ajustado jersey color carmesí, que abrazaba esas curvas de la mejor manera posible…solo lo suficiente para provocar. Mientras se sentaba a su lado intentaba ajustar sus pantalones para disimular la erección que le había ocasionado su cuerpo y su olor. Su piel se veía tan suave, parecía estar pidiéndole que la acariciara. ¿Por qué pensó que sería una buena idea que fueran juntos a un juego de Quidditch en Hogwarts? ¡Era su tercera cita y él quería estar en una habitación besándola!

Se conformó con inclinarse justo lo suficiente para susurrar y que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

\- Prepárate para soportar mis burlas más tarde. Después que Slytherin le gane a Gryffindor en el terreno de juego, seré absolutamente insoportable. – una pequeña sonrisa cruzo el rostro de ella.

\- Tú siempre eres insoportable. Y cuando Gryffindor gane, me asegurare de devolverte el favor. – Draco mordió su labio para ocultar la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse traicioneramente en su cara. Su voz fue un profundo susurro.

\- No puedo esperar por eso. – dejo caer su mano a un costado y froto la mano de ella con sus nudillos, enviándole olas de electricidad por todo el cuerpo por el mínimo contacto.

Hermione estaba segura de que no iba a sobrevivir el juego. La sexy voz de Draco Malfoy y su mano tocando la suya probablemente la derretirían allí en las gradas como le paso Bruja Malvada del Oeste. Cuando paso sus nudillos a través de su mano sintió un golpe de electricidad recorrerle la espina dorsal y bajando por su abdomen. _Todo lo que hace es tocar tu mano y tu casi tienes un maldito orgasmo._

Neville miro por la esquina de sus ojos y pudo ver a Draco y a Hermione, ambos con la misma expresión de dolor en sus rostros sonrojados, sus ojos vidriosos y sus pupilas dilatadas. Se preguntó brevemente si habían sido maldecidos, hasta que vio recorrer con su mano la de Hermione. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente y se sacudió involuntariamente. Quizás _él_ había sido hechizado porque no había forma en que realmente haya visto eso.

Volvió a dar una mirada y vio que el par estaba sentado con sus muslos tocándose. Ambos parecían estar respirando pesadamente. Neville rodó los ojos ante los dos hormonales adultos tratando y fallando en el proceso, de ocultar su obvia atracción en el otro. Rio suavemente.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido, Neville? – preguntó el profesor Slughorn. – Neville negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su colega.

\- Solo estoy pensando, Horace. Enseñamos niños y adolescentes para la vida. Me parece si es posible para nosotros crecer realmente.

…

Scorpius estaba sentado en las gradas junto a Albus y Simón con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. A él no le gustaba el Quidditch, pero hubiese sido asesinado por sus compañeros si no hubiera asistido al partido Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

Era realmente estúpido. _Quidditch._ Era solo otra forma de los Gryffindor y los Slytherin para molestarse. Y los Gryffindor eran unos completos idiotas sobre todos los magos y brujas famosas que habían pertenecido a esa casa.

Como esa Rose Weasley. Siempre rondando por el castillo con su nariz apuntando al aire porque su padre había sido un maldito héroe de guerra. ¿Qué la hacía tan especial? El papá de Albus era _Harry Potter_ y él no iba por ahí alardeando sobre eso. Recordó cuando a principios de ese año había sido nombrada la cazadora de Gryffindor y estuvo absolutamente inaguantable por días. Hablando y hablando acerca de cómo su tía Ginny había sido una de las mejores cazadoras que las Holyhead Harpies haya tenido. Es como…sí…lo sé. De nuevo…esa es la _mamá_ de Albus. Estúpida Rose Weasley y su estúpido cabello rojo. Siempre levantando la mano en clase, respondiendo cada maldita pregunta que los profesores hacían.

Y ni siquiera pensar en el hermano de Albus. James Potter, el rey de Gryffindor. En la opinión de Scorpius él era el más abusador de todo el colegio. Nunca perdía la oportunidad de molestar a algún Slytherin. ¿Qué hacía a los Gryffindor tan grandiosos de todas formas?

\- ¿Está todo bien, amigo? – Albus se giró hacía su amigo. Scorpius sacudió la cabeza.

\- Simplemente no quiero estar aquí.

\- ¿Qué dice tu padre acerca de que no te guste el Quidditch? – preguntó Al.

\- Nada realmente. No parece importarle mucho. Me enseñó a volar y eso me gusta, pero el Quidditch es endemoniadamente aburrido. – las cejas de Albus llegaron a la línea donde crece su pelo.

\- Tienes suerte. Mi padre hizo un espectáculo cuando le dije que no me gustaba el Quidditch. Me compró una Firebolt 300 para mi cumpleaños este año. Ni siquiera la he sacado de la caja todavía. – Scorpius y Simón lo miraron con la misma expresión de incredulidad. Simón habló primero.

\- Amigo. Si no la quieres, puedes dármela a mí. Yo la corro. – Scorpius intervino.

\- Sí, o a mí. _Yo_ soy su mejor amigo. – Simón rodó los ojos.

\- Los dos tienen padres ricos. Yo soy un simple campesino. Al menos pueden tirarme sus desechos. – Albus habló mirando a la nada sin parpadear.

\- Estoy contemplando utilizarla para limpiar mi habitación. Tiene una excelente distribución de fibra para levantar el polvo. – Simón sacudió la cabeza.

\- Albus, ¿alguien te ha dicho que eres la persona más malditamente rara que hay en el planeta? – Albus asintió.

\- Muchas veces.

\- ¡Y ALLI VIENE EL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR CON SU NUEVA CAZADORA, ROSE WEASLEY! ¡PROMETE SER UNA GRAN ADQUISICION PARA GRYFFINDOR! ¡ESA CHICA TIENE LLEVA EL QUIDDITCH EN LA SANGRE, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!

Scorpius rodó los ojos y se llevó sus omniculares al rostro. Apostaría cualquier cosa a que la pequeña luciría más presumida de lo normal ahora mismo. No es que el quisiera verla o algo así, pero quiero decir… ¡vamos! Scorpius escaneó el aire al equipo de Gryffindor luciendo todos la misma sonrisa burlona. Malditamente típico.

También vio… _espera. ¿Qué demonios?_ Scorpius alejó los omniculares de su cara.

Albus y Simón centraron su atención en él. Lucía como si hubiese sido golpeado por un hechizo paralizante. Sus ojos se habían estrechado, había dejado de parpadear y su mandíbula se quería caer.

Albus lo empujó.

\- Compañero, sabemos que estas secretamente enamorado de Rose y todo eso, pero no hay manera en que ella pueda verse sexy en sus ropas de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Quiero decir...ya de por sí tiene su cabello rojo

\- No, estúpido. ¡ _Mira_! En las gradas de la facultad y los donantes. ¿Qué ves? - Scorpius le paso sus minoculares. Albus escaneo las gradas.

\- Pues. Veamos. Allí esta Sluggy. Esta malditamente borracho, como es usual. Allí está el profesor Longbottom con sus cejas super varoniles. Dios, quisiera tenerlas así. Y allí esta…oh oh oh. ¿Es ese tu **_papá_**? ¿Sentado con la profesora Granger? Oh, oh, oh eso es _interesante._ – Simón pidió los minoculares.

\- ¡Déjame ver! ¡Pásamelos, Albus! – llevo el artefacto hasta su rostro y la cara de Scorpius se puso tan blanca como un papel cuando vio la sonrisa que se formó en la cara de Simón. - ¿ _Aún_ quieres decirnos que tu padre no se está follando a la profesora Granger? – Scorpius sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

\- Él no puede. No hay forma. – No había mucha convicción detrás de esas palabras. Estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. Simón sonrió.

\- Claro. Por eso él se mantiene sonriéndole. Y solo mira el sonrojo de la profesora Granger. Oh, ellos están _definitivamente_ follando. – Albus puso una mano en el hombro de Scorpius.

\- Mira el lado positivo, Scorp. No están follando en este momento. – Scorpius miró a Albus con esa mirada Malfoy plasmada en su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo eso me hace sentir mejor? – Albus se encogió de hombros.

\- No dije que te haría sentir mejor. Solo dije que era el lado positivo. – Simón había seguido observando la pareja.

\- Oh Merlín, él está poniendo el cabello de ella detrás de su oreja. Ahora le está susurrando algo. Scorpius, maldito bastardo, tendrás una nueva mamá deliciosa. – Scorpius golpeó a Simón en el brazo.

\- ¡Cállate imbécil! ¡Ellos no están follando! – Albus estrechó los ojos y movió su cabeza hacia los lados.

\- Exacto. Están viendo un juego amistoso de Quidditch juntos. Eso forma parte de no follar. – Scorpius arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Albus rodó los ojos.

\- Merlín, eres una mierda con las chicas, ¿no es así? Supongo que no debería sorprenderme luego de esa carta que le enviaste a la profesora Granger. No puedes simplemente _ir_ y follar con una chica. Las caricias casuales, los susurros en su oreja. También parece que él la hace reír mucho. – Scorpius estrechó los ojos.

\- ¿Y eso significa…? – Albus asintió

\- Después del juego van a follar hasta quedar sin conciencia. – Simón arqueo una ceja a Albus.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso sobre chicas, Al? Las chicas no te gustan en lo absoluto. – Albus asintió despistado.

\- Leo muchas novelas eróticas. Mi mamá tiene montones de libros regados por la casa. Puedo decirte con detalle cómo hacer que una mujer de 30 años se venga. Pero solo la teoría. En la realidad, creo que me desmayaría con solo ver el tirante de un sujetador. –

Scorpius había dejado de seguir la conversación de Albus. No podía retener las palabras de su amigo en su cabeza. _Después del juego van a follar hasta quedar sin conciencia._ Se iba a enfermar. No podía creer la actitud de su padre. Era inconcebible que su padre, la persona en quien más confiaba en todo el mundo, fuera a robar la mujer de los sueños de su hijo. No podía creerlo. No _quería_ creerlo. No hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos.

…..

No, no están viendo mal, he llegado a actualizar. Aunque tengo mi primer examen del semestre el lunes y no he estudiado nada, quería traerles el nuevo capítulo de esta historia que a muchas de ustedes les ha gustado tanto. Sé que no respondo los reviews **nunca,** pero eso jamás significa que no los lea y los aprecie muchísimo. ¡Son las mejores! Me siento super emocionada y contenta de que en 11 capítulos ya tenga 188 reviews, 147 favoritos y 194 seguidores. ¿Será que con este nuevo capítulo llegaré a los 200? **¡Eso sería hermoso y creo que lloraría de la emoción!** Y claro, haría que valga aún más la pena que no haya estudiado para mi examen todavía. Jaja, no quiero aburrirlas con esta nota, así que me voy yendo.

Si aún no lo has hecho, pasa por Facebook y dale like a mí página **SlyPrincess07.**

Ya que estoy en la labor de ser tan comunicativa, aprovecho y les recomiendo que pasen a leer la historia _Lo que la Memoria Esconde_ de **MrsDarfoy** , _Perfidia_ de **lightfeatherxa** , _Al Otro Lado del Pasillo_ de **lightfeatherxa** también y _El Día D (de desastre)_ de **LadyChocolateLover**. Podrán encontrar los links de cada historia, yendo a mi perfil y buscando en mis favoritos. Todas las demás historias que encontraran allí son igualmente buenas, pero estas 4 que mencione están en proceso y tiene un valor importante para mí. Sobre todo, la de MrsDarfoy y lightfeatherxa; ¡las quiero chicas! A Lady no la conozco, pero igual te llevo.

Volviendo acá, ya saben la dinámica, un review y seré muy feliz. ¡Espero leerlas! Ah, también comencé un Hansy (por si a alguna le gusta la pareja) se llama Dos Semanas, lleva solo un capítulo, quizás pronto publique el segundo. Si quieren darle la oportunidad, son más que bienvenidas a leer.

Eso era todo, gracias y mil besos por mantenerse activas leyendo. Siempre lo digo pero, no me canso de repetirlo: son las mejores lectoras del mundo mundial.

Besos, Nat.


	13. Reducto

Hot For Teacher de Motherofbulls. Traducción autorizada.

…

Desde que se reencontró con Hermione Granger, Draco se encontró a sí mismo en situaciones en las que se sentía como un tímido chico adolescente. Pero nunca había sido tan real como en este momento. Esperaba lucir más relajado de lo que se sentía sentado al lado de ella, con su cuerpo casi encima suyo, y forzados a actuar con "discreción" porque estaban en público y rodeados de adultos, o sea…profesores de Hogwarts y eso era demasiado. No podía decidir que emoción lo predominaba en ese momento…excitación o la frustración.

La decisión fue tomada por él cuando el viento soplo por las gradas, trayendo a su nariz el olor del perfume de Hermione, ocasionando inmediatamente una reacción en sus pantalones. Draco mordió su labio tan fuerte que estaba seguro lo haría sangrar.

\- ¡Y ALLI VIENE EL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR CON SU NUEVA CAZADORA, ROSE WEALEY! ESTAMOS SEGUROS DE QUE SERA UN NUEVO TALENTO MUY PROMETEDOR PARA GRYFFINDOR. ESA CHICA LLEVA EL QUIDDITCH EN LA SANGRE, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS.

Draco se dio cuenta de la sonrisa afectuosa de Hermione cuando mencionaron a su ahijada. Sonrió ante la visión.

Recostándose de ella, la provoco.

\- Me atrevo a aventurar que ella es una de tus favoritas. – le hizo pequeñas cosquillas en los costados, arrancándole una sonrisa a la bruja.

\- No tengo idea de que estas hablando. Amo a todos mis ahijados por igual. Excepto por Rose y Lily, que la quiero solo un poco más. – Draco se rio.

\- Bueno, nadie puede acusarte de ser hipócrita. ¿Cómo es? ¿Dar clases a tus ahijados?

\- Lily y Rose son ambas estudiantes modelo. Lily es tierna y un poco tímida, siendo hija de Harry y Ginny. Rose es…ella…ella casi me recuerda a…

\- ¿A ti misma, quizás? – Hermione se sonrojó.

\- Quizás un poco. – Draco sonrió.

\- Y claro, todos sabemos que Albus en un ser único.

\- Único es un poco exagerado. Aunque de hecho no es un mal estudiante. Es muy inteligente de algunas maneras. Y James, pues, él me recuerda a como hubieras sido tú de haber sido seleccionado en Gryffindor. – Draco gruñó.

\- Me parece que no lo dices de buena manera.

\- Él camina por el castillo como si el lugar le perteneciera. Incluso he tenido que castigarlo unas cuantas veces por abusar de los Slytherin. – Draco abrió la boca sorprendido.

\- ¡Merlín, como han cambiado las cosas! - Hermione se giró a mirarlo, sonriendo con una ceja levantada.

\- Definitivamente lo han hecho.

Se veía bien con una sonrisa. Esos labios fruncidos hacia arriba retándote, su boca rosa mientras sus ojos color miel brillaba. De repente sintió deseos de que estuviera desnuda, solo portando esa sonrisa. Le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo

\- Hablando de cambios, ¿sabes lo que estaba pensando esta mañana antes de venir?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estaba pensando en que si mi yo adolescente pudiera verme…no podría creer…

\- ¿Sí? – la respiración de ella estaba entrecortada.

Draco se acercó más. Quería mucho sentarla en su regazo y hacerla pedazos a base de besos y caricias, pero había niños presentes…algunos alrededor…ya sabes…otros por encima de sus cabezas. Dio un rápido vistazo alrededor de las gradas para estar seguro de que nadie los observaba antes de poner unos rizos rebeldes detrás de la oreja de ella, dejando que sus dedos acariciaran la longitud de su cuello.

Observó cuan hermosa se veía cuando se sonrojaba y le dijo:

\- No podía esperar a verte hoy. – los ojos de Hermione se cerraron y su piel de erizó por las vibraciones de su voz en su oreja. –

\- _Mierda, creo que voy a quedar embarazada si esto sigue así._ Pensó Hermione antes de responderle con voz débil y rasposa.

\- ¿Tanto así? – el rubio asintió, acercándose aún más, con su aliento chocando con la mejilla de ella.

\- Mm-hm. Tuve una mañana bastante incomoda rogándole a mis pobres elfos domésticos para que aceptaran mi dinero. Pobres pequeños demonios. – Hermione se rio bajito y se giró a observarlo tímidamente.

\- ¿Hiciste eso por mí? – él le dedico una sonrisa

\- ¿Impresionada? – la chica se mordió el labio.

\- Yo pase la mañana leyendo sobre Quidditch para impresionarte. – la cara de Draco se inundó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

\- Oh, Profesora Granger. Estoy muy orgulloso de que aun sea una pequeña empollona. – sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de su lengua cuando salió de su boca para humedecer sus labios. Tan encismado estaba en esa delicada lengua rosada, que apenas se dio cuenta cuando el equipo de Slytherin fue anunciado.

\- ¡PARECE QUE EL EQUIPO DE SLYTHERIN ESTA LISTO PARA DAR LA BATALLA CON SU NUEVO BUSCADOR, AIDEN THRASHER! – Draco se alejó de Hermione reticentemente y se unió al aplauso. Si a Draco le gustaba un buen partido de Quidditch, le gustaba mucho más coquetear con la bruja de cabello rizado que estaba a su lado.

\- WEASLEY ATRAPO LA QUAFFLE. ¡OH NO! BACA, DE SLYTHERIN L A ACABA DE INTERCEPTAR Y LA PASO A FLAVIN, QUIEN PARECE QUE VA A ANOTAR… ¡SLYTHERIN ANOTA! – Draco volvió a acercarse.

\- Solo por curiosidad. ¿Qué aprendiste? – Hermione lo encaro con una expresión confusa en el rostro. – Dijiste que leíste sobre Quidditch para impresionarme. Pues, este es su momento profesora. Soy todo oídos. – sonrió luciendo como el Príncipe de Slytherin de antaño. Hermione mordió su labio luchando con su propia sonrisa.

\- Aprendí que el Quidditch es sobre amistad y trabajo en equipo, que nunca se debe jugar rudo, y que Tom y Sarah piensan que es el mejor juego de todo el mundo. – Ahora era Draco el que lucía confundido. Era imposible jugar Quidditch sin ser rudo. ¿Y quiénes eran Tom y Sarah? – Hermione se rio.

\- Madam Pince pensó que era seria divertido darme un libro de colorear cuando le pregunte por un libro de Quidditch para principiantes. – Draco no pudo contener la carcajada que se le escapó.

\- ¡Esa es la cosa más fabulosa que he escuchado en mi vida!

\- …bien…

\- …y eso es incluyendo el nacimiento de mi hijo. – Hermione rodó los ojos, sonriendo.

\- Me alegra que mi humillación sea divertida para ti. – Draco sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¿Querías impresionarme? Pues, estoy impresionado. Estoy exageradamente impresionado, profesora Granger. Diez puntos para Gryffindor. – estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por poder bromear y jugar con ella después de todas las humillaciones que había pasado para llegar hasta allí. Se preguntaba porque se sentía tan tímido alrededor de ella antes.

\- Ese es mi trabajo, Sr. Malfoy. – le dijo estrechando los ojos juguetonamente. La sonrisa de Draco se convirtió en un gemido mientras su polla se sacudía en sus pantalones. Oh sí. Por eso era la timidez.

\- EL BATEADOR DE SLYTHERIN PARECE ESTAR CONFUNDIDO. FITCH, LOS QUE ESTAN VESTIDOS DE VERDE SON DE TU EQUIPO, NO QUIERES GOLPEARLOS Y HACERLOS CAER DE SUS ESCOBAS. – Hermione, Longbottom y Slughorn inmediatamente comenzaron a reírse por lo bajo. Draco tenía la sensación de estar en medio de una broma interna.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido? – le preguntó a Hermione. Ella rodo los ojos

\- Tan poco profesional como es admitirlo, Fitch es…bueno…él es… - Neville intervino

\- Es el niño más tonto de todo el maldito colegio. Juro que es parte troll. – Hermione lo golpeo en el hombro.

\- Neville, eso no es bonito. – parpadeo un par de veces. – Pero tienes razón. – Slughorn se rio con ganas.

\- ¿Sabías que nunca pasó el primer año de pociones? Está en sexto curso ahora, así que llegamos al acuerdo de permitirle quedarse con la clase, sin embargo durante cinco años no he estado seguro de que el chico sepa la diferencia entre las hojas de mandrágora y los pelos de unicornio.

\- No puede recordar mi nombre así que me dice Profesor Lickbottom* que…ahora que lo pienso tiene un significado bastante sexual. – el rostro de Hermione lucia ligeramente apenado.

\- Él levanto su mano un día en clase hace poco y me pregunto cómo pronunciar "naranja".

\- ¡Fitch! ¡Despierta zoquete! ¿Cómo estas…? – el comentarista del juego suspiro. – No puedo. Solo…Oh por el amor de Dios, ¡Fitch! Eres el hijo de dos medios troles. ¡Despierta! – el bateador de Slytherin despertó con un sobresalto, girando con entusiasmo su escoba en el aire y tirando la bludger hacia atrás.

\- Oh Merlín no, MIERDA. – los reflejos de auror de Hermione salieron mientras la bludger se acercaba zumbando hasta la grada de Facultad y Donantes. - ¡REDUCTO! – La pelota explotó justo cuando hizo contacto con la cabeza de Draco.

Todo lo que Draco podía escuchar era sonido agudo en sus orejas mientras se desplomaba al suelo. Justo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran vio a Hermione sobre él, con sus ojos enormemente abiertos con preocupación, y al sol brillando en su espalda haciéndola parecer una Valkyrie*

Probablemente él era la única persona que se desmayaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

…

 **Primer asterisco** : **_"_** ** _Lick-bottom"_** se traduce al español como "lamer abajo". Por eso Neville dice que es algo sexual…ya saben lo que se dice de eso. * guiño, guiño *

 **Segundo Asterisco** : Una " ** _Valkyrie"_** es una figura mítica femenina que elige quienes viven y mueren en batalla.

…

 _¡Hola! ¡Sorpresa! Hay actualización de Hot For Teacher de_ _ **Motherofbulls**_ _y traducida por esta servidora. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé, pero las razones para no hacerlo han sido ajenas a mi decisión. Vamos, que no es mi culpa que un ciclón decidiera llegar a Puerto Rico y acabar con todo. Apenas estoy viva, jaja._

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Estos Draco y Hermione son un saco de hormonas andante, como unos adolescentes. Podemos ver también que hablan un poco sobre los chicos de la tercera generación. Me sorprende mucho que todos sean ahijados de Hermione, yo no podría con tanta carga. Cuando leí el fic por primera vez pensé que Hermione estaba siendo injusta por tener preferencias y dar a Albus de lado, pero ahora que lo he releído entiendo un poco su razón. ¡Tenemos que aceptar que el chico es un poco raro! Pero también me gusta mucho su personaje. Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció el final del capi? ¿Intenso, ¿verdad? Pobre Draco, estando con Hermione siempre le pasan cosas que definitivamente son para recordar. Ya veremos en el siguiente capítulo que pasa._

 _¡Oficialmente vamos por la mitad de la historia! Son 26 capítulos, así que de ahora en adelante todo lo que se viene es_ _ **muy**_ _bueno y sé que lo van a disfrutar mucho. Y tendrán carcajadas por doquier cuando lean, de verdad que sí._

 _Bueno, me despido. Me gustaría que los capítulos fueran más largos, pero esto es lo que hay. Por cierto, ¡hay segunda parte de esta historia! Cuando termine por aquí seguiremos la aventura con_ **An Indefinite Amount of Forver.**

 **Bezote para todas,**

 **Nat.**


	14. Viejo

Hot For Teacher es de Motherofbulls. Esta es una traducción autorizada.

…

\- ¡Fitch! ¡Despierta zoquete! ¿Cómo estas…? – el comentarista del juego suspiro. – No puedo. Solo…Oh por el amor de Dios, ¡Fitch! Eres el hijo de dos medios troles. ¡Despierta!

\- ¿Recuerdas en primer año cuando fue emparejado contigo en Pociones, Simón? – preguntó Albus. – Todavía no estoy seguro como hizo para vaporizar tu caldero. – Simón asintió.

\- Aun me da hipo cada vez que llueve. Y estamos en Escocia.

Scorpius que había estado en silencio por algún tiempo, sus ojos siempre pegados a lo binoculares, apuntó hacia la grada de Facultad-Donantes, empalideciendo de repente.

\- ¡Papá! – Albus arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Agarró sus senos nuevamente? Merlín, eso fue rápido. – Scorpius comenzó a arrastrar los pies por entre los bancos, haciéndose camino hasta la salida.

\- No, idiota. ¡Está herido!

Draco despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Mientras sus ojos se abrían fue recibido por la cara llena de muecas de Madam Pomfrey. Se estremeció, confuso. ¿Dónde demonios…? ¿Qué pasó?

Madam Pomfrey entrecerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

\- "Ve a los partidos, Poppy" me dicen. "Es completamente seguro" repiten. Delirante, todos ellos. Nunca voy a entender la preocupación de este colegio respecto ese horrible deporte para niños.

La boca de Draco se sentía seca. Experimento golpeando sus labios algunas veces en el intento de conseguir algún tipo de lubricación.

\- ¿Qué me pasó? – dijo, las palabras saliéndole como un graznido.

\- No intente moverse mucho, Sr. Malfoy. Debería estar bien en unas horas, pero insisto en que mientras este bajo mi cuidado lo tome con calma. Fue atacado por una de esas bolas de metal mientras veía ese ridículo juego con el que usted y todos los demás magos están obsesionados. No es que espere que aprenda la lección. Con el montón de huesos que tuve que curarle en la espalda mientras fue un estudiante solo por ese deporte. Lunáticos, todos. – Draco rodó los ojos.

\- Es usted todo un placer al despertar. – y hablando de cosas placenteras al despertar, Hermione apareció de repente en la puerta sosteniendo dos tazas de té. Ella le sonrió tímidamente.

\- Oh, Merlín. Estas despierto. Estaba comenzando a preocuparme. – Draco sonrió…o al menos trato de hacerlo. Se sentía bien escuchar que Hermione estaba preocupada por él. Pero aún se sentía un poco débil después de haber despertado del mini-coma.

\- Te traje un poco de té. – le dijo la castaña. Madam Pomfrey entonces habló.

\- La Srta. Granger salvo su vida cuando hizo explotar esa maldita cosa justo cuando toco su cabeza. Cuando lo trajo aquí ya estaba inconsciente.

\- ¿Fue por eso por lo que se siente como si pulgas estuviera dejando huevos en mi cabeza?

\- El dolor de cabeza debería irse en unas horas. Durante ese tiempo, usted – señaló a Hermione – no deje que se sobre esfuerce. Necesita descansar hasta que este debidamente curado. – y diciendo aquello la enfermera los dejó solos, murmurando por lo bajo algo acerca de la cobardía de los hombres. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Me siento terrible. Debí convocar antes el Reducto. – Draco sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

\- Eso no tiene sentido. Eres mi caballero de brillante armadura, Granger. – Hermione rio bajito.

\- Madam Pomfrey casi infarta cuando te traje. Creo que esta coleccionando casos de heridas por Quidditch para así poder pedir que lo eliminen permanentemente de Gran Bretaña. O el colegio, al menos. – Draco rio con ganas.

\- Me siento a salvo.

\- ¡Papá! ¿Qué te pasó? – Draco levanto la cabeza para encontrar a su hijo luchando contra la enfermera por encima de las protestas de esta que decía que "no puede descansar con un chico preocupándose por él a su lado". Hermione sonrió

\- Los dejaré a solas. – Draco agarro su mano

\- Deberías quedarte. – ella se sonrojo

\- Volveré en un rato para ver como sigues. – pasó por el lado de Scorpius, haciéndose camino fuera de la enfermera, sonriendo tímidamente. Scorpius apenas se dio cuenta de aquel intercambio, pues estaba demasiado preocupado por su convaleciente padre.

\- ¿Qué pasó, papá?

\- Nada de lo que haya que preocuparse. La bludger perdida que lanzó el joven Fitch casi me abre la cabeza, pero la profesora Granger realizo un muy buen y efectivo Reducto.

\- Ella… ¿te salvó? – Draco le sonrió a su hijo

\- Tener a un buen auror alrededor es definitivamente trae sus cosas buenas, ¿no crees? – Scorpius asintio

\- Ella te trajo hasta aquí, ¿cierto?

\- Tuve mucha suerte de que estuviera cerca. – admitió Draco. – Ella…ella es muy buena, ¿no crees? - no se le escapo a Scorpius que su padre no lo estaba mirando cuando dijo eso, tampoco se le escapo el leve sonrojo que nacía desde el cuello de su padre.

\- Bueno, obviamente lo pienso. – Draco le sonrió, un poco forzado, una sonrisa incomoda comparada con su usual carcajada.

\- Claro, por supuesto que lo haces. ¿Cómo lo pude olvidar? – Scorpius tragó grueso.

\- Entonces, estabas con ella. ¿Cómo pasó eso? – Draco asintió

\- Estaba sentado a su lado en las gradas de facultad y donantes. – Por un momento, ambos hombres Malfoy parecían estar muy interesados en sus pies. Ninguno dijo nada por unos segundos. El más joven rompió el silencio.

\- Entonces, ¿ella te gusta? – Draco miró los ojos plateados de su hijo. Se tensó por un momento, viendo en esos ojos lo que su hijo había heredado de él. Quería decirle la verdad. Nunca se mentían el uno al otro. Nunca se escondían nada. Pero Scorpius era un adolescente ahora y los adolescentes eran creaturas volátiles que asimilaban las cosas como esas muy pobremente. Draco hizo una lista mental de las razones por las que Scorpius necesitaría que le allanaran el terreno antes de darle la noticia.

1\. Su relacion con Hermione (si podía llamársele así) era nueva aún.

2\. Scorpius nunca le había conocido a su padre una cita y necesitaría un poco de plática antes.

3\. Estaba el pequeño hecho de que probablemente Scorpius todavía no hubiese superado su pequeño crush estudiantil.

Fue por eso que decidió simplemente decir

\- Ella es…interesante. Quiero decir, a ti te gusta, ¿verdad? – su hijo rodó los ojos.

\- Sabes que me gusta.

\- Claro. Por supuesto. De nuevo, ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Quiero decir… ¿Por qué no te gustaría ella? Es una mujer que llama la atención, esa profesora Granger. – se dio una bofetada mental por sus palabras. ¿De dónde demonios había salido eso? Pensó con una mueca de incredulidad. Scorpius llevaba una mueca idéntica.

\- ¿Acabas de decir que…?

\- Sí, lo sé Scorp.

\- Eso es…

\- Raro, lo sé. – Scorpius encaró una ceja.

\- Papá, ¿estas follando con la profesora Granger? – Las cejas de Draco desaparecieron en la línea de su pelo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ!? No, claro que no. – no es como si no quisiera hacerlo. - ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? – Scorpius sacudió la cabeza.

\- No eres tú mismo cuando ella esta cerca. Y estabas sentado con ella hoy, hablando y riendo. Los pude ver con mis omniculares.

Jodidamente bien. Perfectamente discretos, imbéciles.

\- Scorp… - Draco puso una mano en su rostro. – Ella es buena. Y…no es exactamente mala a la vista, como tu obviamente sabes.

\- ¿Pero ella te gusta? – Draco suspiró

\- ¿Te molestaría si así fuera?

Scorpius abrió la boca para hablar, pero la volvió a cerrar. Quería decir _"¡Sí, jodidamente me molesta!_ " Pero por alguna razón no lo dijo. Cerró la boca y se encogió de hombros.

\- No me importa.

\- Entiendo que la idea de tu padre cortejando con tu profesora sea incomoda para ti. No había hecho esto desde tu madre. Y…sabes que siempre amare a tu mamá, ¿verdad? – Scorpius asintió

\- Así que…ustedes dos… ¿No están follando? – _Todavía no._ Pensó Draco

\- No. No lo hacemos. – Draco sentía que debía explicar un poco mejor la situación, pero las cosas entre él y Hermione eran nuevas aun. Si las cosas se tornaban mas serias, por supuesto que se lo diría a Scorpius. Pero hasta entonces…simplemente lo confundiría. Había una razón por la cual Draco siempre mantenía esta parte de su vida separada de su relacion con su hijo. Scorpius lucia mas relajado. Le sonrió a su padre.

\- No pudo creer que hayas quedado inconsciente en un partido de Qudditch ¿Te estas volviendo blando con los años? – Draco bufó.

\- Pudo limpiar el piso contigo y tus amigos con una sola mano. Nunca lo dudes.

\- La profesora Granger casi tuvo que cargarte hasta aquí. Quizá deberías comenzar un tratamiento con sales desde ahora. Para los nervios débiles y eso. – Draco bufó nuevamente.

\- Estoy increíblemente bueno. Siente mis abdominales. – Scorpius rodó los ojos y murmuró por lo bajo "no otra vez". – Vamos siéntelos. Son como…

\- Como un diamante pulido. Ya lo has dicho. Como un millón de veces. – Draco apunto con un dedo a su hijo.

\- Tienes suerte de tener mis genes. – el chico rodó los ojos.

\- Sí, sí. Buena suerte con Madam Pomfrey pululando a tu alrededor.

\- Buena suerte en salir de aquí sin que te hechicen por haber roto las reglas y entrar.

\- Bueno, quizá si mi padre pudiera sentarse tranquilo y ver un partido de Quidditch tranquilo sin romperse la cadera entonces no tendría que…

\- ¿Romperse una cadera? ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? – Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé. ¿Cincuenta y algo? – Draco rodó los ojos. Los adolescentes no tenían percepción cuando se trataba de adivinar la edad. Adoptando un acento americano le respondió

\- Oh, hijito, eso es bastante suave viniendo de ti. Oh, ¿no es esa de allí Hermione Granger, la hermosa? – Scorpius bufó audiblemente.

\- Buenas noches, viejo.

\- Es querido padre para ti. – le dijo Draco antes de que su hijo se girara para irse.

Draco trato de empujar abajo el sentimiento de culpabilidad que sentía por mentirle a su hijo. ¿Era una mentira realmente?

Sip. Era una mentira. Dejando la semántica Slytherin a un lado, su hijo le había hecho una pregunta directa y había recibido una verdad técnica en respuesta. Era una táctica que había usado a menudo en su vida, pero nunca con Scorpius. Draco siempre había sido un libro abierto para con su hijo. Su política siempre había sido: Pregunta lo que quieras, recibe una respuesta honesta. La última cosa que quería para él y Scorpius era una relación construida con secretos y mentiras, como la había tenido el con Lucius.

Pero había sido por los intereses de su hijo que no había dicho nada sobre Hermione. ¿Y si las cosas no funcionaban entre ellos? A Scorpius aún le quedaban cuatro años siendo su estudiante (imaginando que aprobara los TIMOS en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero, o sea, el niño era prácticamente un genio). Iba a ser malditamente incómodo para él. O peor. ¿Y si las cosas funcionaban por el tiempo suficiente como para que Scorpius se acostumbrara a ella y luego las cosas se jodian? Iba a ser confuso y completamente injusto.

Era mejor mantener el secreto hasta que él y Hermione supieran que eran realmente el uno para el otro. Era lo mejor para todos.

\- Knock, knock. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Draco se giró para ver a Hermione parada en el marco de la puerta sosteniendo una canasta.

\- Traje algo de comida de las cocinas. Pensé que tendrías hambre. – Draco estaba, de hecho, famélico. Pero esta no era de ninguna manera la forma que él había imaginado su tarde.

\- Quiero llevarte a tener una cena en un lugar apropiado. – Hermione sonrió.

\- Traje suficiente para los dos. Madam Pomfrey dijo que podíamos salir a dar una caminata o algo. Hace una buena noche. – Draco sonrió.

\- Bruja inteligente. ¿No te preocupa que alguien pueda vernos? – ella sacudió la cabeza.

\- Es casi el toque de queda. Los estudiantes no tienen permitido estar por los terrenos. – Draco arqueo una ceja

\- ¿Eso te detuvo alguna vez? – Hermione rodó los ojos.

\- Sé que es difícil de creer, pero desde que Harry, Ron y yo dejamos el colegio, las cosas son un poco bastante más normales. – Draco se carcajeo

\- ¿Quieres decir que no hay una serpiente gigante viviendo en las tuberías, petrificando estudiantes al azar? ¿Y no hay un ejercito secreto de niños entrenándose en la Sala de los Menesteres fuera del toque de queda?

\- Olvidaste mencionar que no hay dementores viviendo en los terrenos por nuestra "protección". – Draco sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo pude no decir eso? Especialmente con mi protectora a mi lado para mantener a todos los monstruos a raya. – Hermione le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

\- Monstruos, bludgers salvajes…como quieras llamarlo. Le patearé el trasero a lo que intente lastimarte. – Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Mi héroe.

 **\\.../**

 _Lo sé, desaparecí por mucho tiempo, pero ¡regresé! Y con que capitulazo. Personalmente me encantó. Oficialmente estamos en la segunda parte del fic. Quedan 12 capítulos para terminar. Aunque claro, la cosa no se queda allí, porque cuando terminemos aquí nos embarcaremos en la aventura que nos trae_ _ **Motherofbulls**_ _con_ **An Indefinite Amount of Forver.**

 _Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Draco y Hermione son pura miel y pasión juntos. ¿A que no? No se ustedes, pero yo quiero un Draco así; un poco quejica, pero eternamente tierno. Ese final, cuando le dijo "_ _ **mi héroe"**_ _yo casi infarto. Ja,ja,ja._

 _Y…apareció Scorp para hablar y enfrentar a su padre. Draco fue un cobarde al no decirle a su hijo lo que pasa con Hermione, pero le doy la razón en la mayoría de los puntos que expone. Su hijo no ha tenido una niñez fácil, perdió a su madre y una relacion estrecha con una mujer que su padre salga para después dejarse, no es saludable para el chico. Así que entiendo las inseguridades de Draco. Sin embargo, el rubio menor no es tonto. Y con Albus Severus Potter como amigo, son pocas las cosas que puedan ocultarse._

 _Es un capitulo interesante por demás, que espero les haya gustado mucho, así como me gustó a mi traducirlo. Me reí un montón y vomité arcoíris al final. ¡Espero con ansias sus review para saber que les parece!_

 _Por cierto, y como siempre acostumbro a hacer. Hoy les recomiendo una historia cortita, son solo 12 capítulos, que se llama_ _ **Circunstancias Insospechadas**_ _. Es un Harry/Draco, Albus/Scorpius muy bueno. Pasen y denle una oportunidad._

 _Ah, también para las que siguen_ _ **Lo que la Memoria Esconde**_ _de_ _ **MrsDarfoy**_ _, sepan que habrá actualización el 15 de diciembre (¡AL FIN!)_

 _Bueno, nos leemos en los review y en mi página de Facebook SlyPrincess07._

 _Un besazo,_

 _Nat._

 _PD: ¡Siento alegría infinita por todas las argentinas que pudieron conocer a Tom! Yo todavía lo espero en Puerto Rico._

 _PD2:_ _ **SE ACERCA EL LEMMON HARD ; )**_


	15. Cita en el Lago

_Esta historia es una traducción autorizada de Motherofbulls_

…

Scorpius hizo su camino hacia las mazmorras pensando el extraño comportamiento de su padre. Había dicho que él y la profesora Granger no estaban follando. Pero Scorpius sabía que eso no significaba que su padre no estuviera interesado. Nunca lo había visto comportarse así alrededor de una mujer. Eso lo hizo detenerse.

\- _¿Ella te gusta?_

\- _¿Te molestaría si así fuera?_

Scorpius no había sido capaz de decirle la verdad a su padre. ¿Por qué? Pensándolo retrospectivamente, tenía una sospecha de como hubiera sido la conversación.

\- _¿Te molestaría si así fuera?_

\- _Sí. – Draco suspiro. Su rostro empalidece, aunque intenta ocultárselo a su hijo._

\- _Muy bien entonces. No me gusta._

A su padre le gustaba la profesora Granger. Eso era asquerosamente obvio. Pero sabia que si su padre sabía que realmente eso le molestaba a Scorpius, no haría ningún movimiento. No porque Scorpius la había reclamado ni nada. Ahora sabia que eso era estúpido. Ella era lo suficientemente mayor para ser su madre y era su profesora, lo que la convertía casi en un tabú. Aunque reconocer estos hechos no quitaba las mariposas en su estómago cuando entraba a su aula, él sabia que era solo un romance de niño que iba a desaparecer eventualmente. Pronto iba a comenzar a fijarse en chicas de su edad, como su padre le había dicho. Así que, ¿Por qué habría de molestarle? ¿Era porque era su profesora? ¿O quizá por motivos más egoístas?

Scorpius no era estúpido. Él sabia que su madre había muerto antes de que ella y su padre tuvieran algún tiempo real para estar juntos. Tampoco era tan infantil para molestarse por la idea de que otra mujer pudiera venir y reemplazar a su madre. Pero se sentía tenso con la idea de que de pronto su padre tuviera a alguien mas a quien amar, además de él. Quizás eran celos de su padre lo que sentía al final.

Pero no era justo, ¿o sí? Pensando en retrospectiva su padre era un hombre muy solitario. Scorpius no quería eso para él. Si alguien merecía ser feliz, ese era su padre. Pero de todos modos…

¿Tenia que ser ella? La profesora Granger no era cualquier mujer. Ella era una perfección divina. Su padre se enamoraría perdidamente de ella y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya no serian solo ellos dos. Siempre había sido así…él y su padre contra el mundo. Si la profesora Granger se unía a la ecuación, ¿la llamaría "mamá en algún momento?

No seas ridículo Scorpius. Eso supera los niveles de bizarro.

Por estar sumido en sus pensamientos casi chica con una figura de cabello pelirrojo. Por suerte, la figura tenía buenos reflejos y lo sostuvo antes de que llegara el impacto.

\- Lo…lo siento. – No estaba seguro de porque siempre se sentía tan tímido alrededor de Rose Weasley. Ella era la persona más cabeza dura que jamás había conocido. Pero había algo en esos ojos chocolate que encontraba fascinante. Eso era si podías superar su personalidad.

\- No hay problema. – le dedicó una sonrisa la chica. Aún vestía su túnica de Quidditch y tenía un poco de sucio en el rostro. Scorpius rio por eso. Se volvería loca si supiera lo poco agraciada que se veía en esos momentos.

\- ¿Algo divertido, Malfoy? – el hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

\- Para nada. Es solo que nunca había visto una combinación de colores tan desagradable en toda mi vida. – él había heredado el arrastrar de las palabras que tenían los Malfoy cuando la ocasión lo requería. Y cuando Rose Weasley estaba involucrada, casi siempre la voz salía a relucir. – Lo digo en serio Weasley. Entiendo que por genética tengas ese cabello rojo y las pecas. Pero al menos pudiste tener la decencia de pedirle al Sombrero Seleccionador que te pusiera en Slytherin, así estarías forzada a vestir un color que haría más fácil mirarte. – No estaba seguro de porque dijo eso. Si era honesto, pensaba que se veía muy bien, así como estaba. Ella le sonrió sarcásticamente

\- Por lo menos yo no le escribo cartas sucias a mis profesores. ¿Realmente pensabas que mi tía Hermione algún día se fijaría es un pequeño imbécil como tú? – Scorpius se sonrojó

\- Ah, ¿sí? Bueno, al menos yo no…yo… ¡eres insufrible! – ella lo miró de manera furibunda.

\- Retira lo dicho, Malfoy.

En algún punto durante su duelo verbal se habían acercado mucho al otro. Parecían dos fieras dispuestas a pelear a la mas mínima incitación. Scorpius estaba tan cerca que podía contar las pecas que ella tenia en la nariz. No es que pensara que fueran tiernas o que ella luciera bonita cuando se enojaba o algo así.

Rose estaba tan cerca que podía ver claramente como sus ojos eran del mismo color que una tormenta. No es como si ella pensara que eran devastadoramente atractivos. ¿Qué clase de persona tiene ojos grises, de cualquier forma?

Scorpius se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso atrás. Rose hizo lo mismo cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Ella estaba intensamente ruborizada, y Scorpius no pudo evitar notar que eso se veía horrible combinado con su pelo y su túnica. Eso lo hizo reir nuevamente.

\- De nuevo, ¿qué es tan divertido? – ella parecía un muffin de fresa. Hubiera sido adorable si ella fuera alguien remotamente tolerable. Scorpius se encogió de hombros arrogantemente. Mientras la mayoría de las personas que lo conocía sabían que era un Slytherpuff (siendo más un puff), él solo parecía encontrar su lado Slytherin cuando estaba cerca de Rose Weasley. Ella sacaba la serpiente que llevaba dentro…ahem…es en…en una forma completamente NO sexual. Porque…ew. Quiero decir, ¿verdad?

\- Simplemente me fascinaba con la idea de que alguien tan pequeño pudiera utilizar tantas cosas rojas. Me arrepentiré de decir esto, porque seria como ayudarte, pero de verdad Weasley. El rojo no es tu color. – ella rodó los ojos.

\- Eres un pequeño adicto a la moda. Uno que fue criado por su padre soltero. – él encaró una ceja.

\- Dices eso porque no has conocido a mi padre. Él es, de hecho, y no estoy exagerando, la persona más vanidosa que hay en la tierra. – ella se rio por lo bajo, rodando los ojos y relajando los hombros.

\- Escuché que fue golpeado durante el juego. ¿Esta bien? – Scorpius se sorprendió, sin creer que Rose Weasley estuviera preguntando por el bienestar de un Malfoy.

\- Sip. Esta bien. Solo un poco magullado. – Rose le dedico una sonrisa medio socarrona.

\- Por suerte la tía Hermione estaba allí. Escuché que prácticamente lo cargo hasta la enfermería. – Scorpius rio.

\- Ya sé. Bromeé un poco con él sobre eso. – ella soltó una risita.

\- No hay nada de que avergonzarse. La tía Hermione es buena en todo. – Scorpius sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

\- Así como tú. – Rose se sonrojó y sus ojos se ensancharon. Movió su mirada a los terrenos, tratando de pelear con la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en su rostro.

\- ¿Oh? – Scorpius también se sonrojó

\- Sí…quiero decir, pues, ya sabes. Tu…quiero decir, por lo que escuché jugaste muy bien hoy. – Rose rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Qué sabes sobre Quidditch? – el sonrió

\- Sé que los uniformes de Gryffindor son horribles y deberían ser quemados inmediatamente. – ella mordió su labio, sonriendo.

\- Eres incorregible.

\- Soy encantador. Y mi sentido de la moda es impecable. Y tengo un cabello perfecto. – ella soltó una carcajada

\- Eres un arrogante, es lo que eres.

\- No actúes como que no sabes que tengo la razón, princesa. – sus cejas se elevaron.

\- ¿Princesa? Si alguien es una princesa, eres tú.

Scorpius se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no responder a la pulla. Siempre era igual. Nunca tendría la última palabra en una discusión con Rose Weasley. Ella era tan…malditamente…insufrible.

\- Como sea, Weasley. ¿No es hora de que te vayas a tu guarida de leones? Tus súbditos deben estar queriendo besar tus pies por ganar el juego para ellos y ambos sabemos que primeros sacrificas un hueso antes de perder la oportunidad de que alguien te alabe. – ella rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Y no deberías tu irte a tu nido de serpientes? Los muebles que tu papi compró deben estar fríos sin tu pomposo trasero para recordarles lo que es el calor. – él encaró una ceja.

\- ¿Pensando en mi trasero, Weasley? – ella bufó.

\- Buenas noches, Malfoy. – se giró para dirigirse a la torre de Gryffindor.

\- Buenas noches, Weasley. – y se hizo camino a las mazmorras, con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

\\.../

\- ¿Enseñas a mi hijo a patear traseros? – Hermione soltó una carcajada.

\- Difícilmente. Les enseño un poco de combate físico defensivo porque el currículo del colegio en educación física no es el mejor.

\- Lo es si juegas Quidditch. Eso siempre me ayudo a mantenerme en forma. – sonrió ante eso mientras se estiraba en la manta que Hermione había conjurado y estiraba sus músculos. – ella rodó los ojos.

\- Deja de presumir. – él arqueo una ceja descaradamente hacia ella.

\- Lo dice la pequeña señorita de los super reducto. Como si necesitara un recuerdo de que puedes patearme el culo cuando quieras. – ella soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Cómo va tu dolor de cabeza?

\- ¿Qué dolor de cabeza? Soy muy masculino y viril y no me dan dolores de cabeza ni me desmayo como niñita. – ella soltó una risita.

\- ¿Ni tienes mujeres llevándote hasta la enfermería? – él hizo una mueca divertido.

\- Sí, y eso no me hizo de ninguna manera menos masculino. ¿No podemos tener una cita normal donde yo sea divertido y tu tropieces y yo te salve, y no al revés? – ella sonrió.

\- Tal vez pueda hacer los arreglos para que una bestia rabiosa nos ataque y me puedas salvar.

\- Que sea un niffler bastante descontento y ya está. – ella se rio audiblemente. Estaba feliz de que estuvieran a las orillas del lago en vez del elegante restaurant porque había reído mucho esa noche. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que Draco Malfoy podía ser divertido? Y encantador. Y también tenia un buen olor. Y se veía bien. Oh, dulce Circe, él se veía muy, muy bien. Se sonrojo por sus pensamientos.

\- Una parte de mi no puede creer que estemos haciendo esto.

\- Sé a lo que te refieres. – se movió ligeramente para que su brazo estuviera tras su espalda. – Sin embargo, no se tú, pero yo estoy disfrutando "esto". – ella le sonrió

\- También yo. Y eso es todo. No puedo creer que este en una cita con Draco Malfoy y lo este disfrutando.

\- Y tu quieres hacer esto una y otra vez, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Qué tu crees?

\- Bueno, yo creo que te sientes terriblemente atraída por mi y piensas que es la mejor idea del mundo salir conmigo tanto como sea posible. – ella estrecho los ojos coquetamente.

\- Ahí esta el ego Malfoy del pasado.

\- Y desearías que te besara porque has estado mirando pequeña boca toda la tarde y no has sido capaz de pensar en otra cosa desde ayer en la tarde. – ella mordió su labio inferior, escondiendo una sonrisa.

\- No estarás hablando de ti, ¿verdad? – él fingió una mirada de inocencia.

\- No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que habla, profesora. – _No me digas así._ Gimió su voz interior. _O de otra forma saltaré sobre ti y te hare cosas desagradablemente ricas._ Se mordió el labio. Hermione convocó su voz de empollona para ocultar la sacudida de excitación que la invadió.

\- En cualquier caso, no sé de que estas hablando. Salgo con los padres de todos mis alumnos, Sr. Malfoy. – Draco gimió.

\- Hermione, - suspiro - ¿tienes idea de lo que me causas cuando me dices "Sr. Malfoy"? – los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon.

\- ¿Puede ser quizá lo mismo que me pasa a mi cuando me llamas "Profesora Granger"? – Draco sonrió mientras se recostaba.

\- No me está dando mucho incentivo para llamarla por su nombre de pila, profesora. – dijo todo eso en un susurro mientras inclinaba su barbilla y reclamaba sus labios en un beso que había querido que sucediera todo el día.

Hermione podía ser una ex aurora patea-culos, que había salvado al hombre que estaba besando de una herida devastadora en la cabeza, pero en el momento en que los labios de él tocaron los suyos, se convirtió en una estúpida niña que solo puede gemir y derretirse en su lugar.

El pequeño y gutural gemido que salió de su garganta fue directo a la ingle de Draco. Él llevo una mano hasta su cabello y utilizó la otra para acercarla más. No podía creer que alguna vez tuvo una objeción con su "pequeña boca de empollona", que ahora encontraba la cosa mas deliciosa que alguna vez haya probado. Cuando sus labios se movieron a la delicada piel de su mandíbula, ella gimió tan pecaminosamente que Draco gruñó contra su piel.

Sus cuerpos parecían haber acordado que ese manoseo en vertical ya no era una opción. Draco se recostó en la sabana, llevándosela con él. Cuando ella rodo ligeramente sobre él, aprovecho para colar una mano por debajo de su jersey. En esta ocasión, ni Potter ni Walburga Black los iban a detener de disfrutarse el uno al otro tanto como quisieran. Y por Circe bendito, ambos querían y mucho.

Draco mordió ligeramente su garganta mientras acariciaba la piel debajo de su sujetador. Era tan suave y lisa como la imaginada. Y quería más. Hermione pareció adivinarlo y rápidamente se sacó el jersey por la cabeza. Draco casi llora cuando la vio moverse sobre él, sin nada en la parte inferior que no fuera su sujetador negro, con la luna iluminándola desde atrás. Ella era demasiado.

\- Merlín, eres hermosa. – dijo en un suspiro, poniéndola bajo él para poder deleitarse de la piel recién descubierta. Ella se pavoneo interiormente por el cumplido y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de él mientras capturaba sus labios en otro beso. – Mmm, Hermione, - murmuro contra sus labios entre besos. – N…no… - pero ella ya había sacado su camisa por sus hombros. Él cerró los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

\- Oh, - dijo ella, observando el descolorido tatuaje negro en su antebrazo. – Lo siento. No me di cuenta… - recorrió con sus dedos la marca, dejando un pequeño hormigueo en su brazo. Él sonrió, triste.

\- Entiendo si quieres detenerte. – ella lo miró confundida.

\- ¿Por qué querría detenerme? – él suspiró

\- Porque esta marca te recuerda que no solo fui un abusador en el colegio. Fui un verdadero mortífago. Él no podía mirarla. En sus fantasías, cuando llegaba tan lejos con ella, siempre llevaba la camisa. Hermione sonrió y presiono sus labios contra su marca. Los ojos de Draco se ensancharon ante el contacto inesperado.

\- Esto no es quien eres. – En ese momento Draco sintió una combinación de deseo y gratitud ante la mujer que tenia enfrente. Acunó su rostro con sus manos y la acercó para un beso abrasador. Necesitaba que ella supiera lo mucho que significaba para él que ella estuviera con él incluso con ese horrible recuerdo de su pasado. La besó tierna y atentamente. Cuando la sintió inclinarse para desabrocharse el sujetador, se recordó que no solo tenían que besuquearse y manosearse. La ayudó a terminar de quitárselo y se alejó para admirar la vista. Mientras miraba sus pechos desnudos, trato desesperadamente de no pensar en la nota de su hijo con la que todo había comenzado.

Apuesto a que son magníficos.

No había una palabra ideal para describirlos. Magníficos se quedaba corto. Quizás era porque Draco no había visto un par de tetas en años, pero se sintió con ganas de llorar de emoción al verlas. Gruñó mientras se inclinaba para tomar uno de ellos en su boca. Mientras él lamia y succionaba su piel sensitiva, Hermione ronroneaba y se aferraba a su espalda.

\- Dios, Draco… - eso solo lo inspiraba a atacar su otro seno con fervor elevado. Murmuró un par de cosas entre dientes antes de succionar fuerte una vez más su pezón para luego liberarlo. Llevó su vista hasta los ojos de ella y respiro sobre su piel.

\- Discúlpame si me pongo un poco sentimental. Ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez y tú eres demasiado hermosa. Ella respiro audiblemente, y recorrió su vista por su torso desnudo.

\- Así como tú. – él podía ser un museo con su pálida piel, parecida al mármol, perfectamente delgado con unos abdominales perfectamente marcados. Él era, sin lugar a dudas, una obra de arte. Movió su dedo sobre su correa, tanteando el bulto en sus pantalones cuando lo hizo. Su corazón casi se sale de lugar abre el breve contacto.

 _Cuidado, Draco. Recuerda lo que dijo Blaise. No puedes venirte como un puberto solo porque es la primera vez en casi una década que una chica bonita te toca allí abajo._

Alejo sus pensamientos y con una mirada a la mujer que lo acompañaba regresó a la realidad. Aunque amaba la forma en que esos pantalones abrazaban sus curvas, ahora encontraba que eran la prenda mas molesta del planeta.

Ella sonrió mientras él atacaba la cremallera de sus pantalones con la determinación de un hombre poseído.

\- ¿Ansioso por tenerme desnuda? – él gruñó.

\- No tienes idea. – atacó su boca nuevamente mientras ella se levantaba lo suficiente para que él pudiera quitarle los pantalones, bragas incluidas. Él recorrió con sus manos sus muslos, permitiendo que las puntas de sus dedos se familiarizaran con la suave piel que sus ojos aún no habían visto. Ella levanto sus caderas y luego rozo su pelvis con el de él y Draco no podía recordar haber estado tan duro en su vida.

\- Te necesito. – gimió ella contra su boca. Él recorrió con sus dedos de en medio sus pliegues, encontrándose con que ya estaba mojada. De donde saco la fuerza de voluntad para no follársela allí mismo, no esta seguro, pero se forzó a mantener la gran necesidad de estar dentro de ella a raya el tiempo suficiente para morder el lóbulo de su oreja y susurrar

\- ¿Qué tanto me necesitas? – introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, alcanzando su punto G y consiguiendo que soltara un gemido desde su posición debajo de él. Gimió también cuando todas sus zonas erógenas tomaron vida bajo sus atenciones. Su voz enviaba escalofríos por toda su espina dorsal, su pecho rozando con sus pezones y su dedo bombeando suavemente en su interior, llevándola al delirio. Estaba probando que era un Slytherin en la cama*… provocando su zorra interior a despertar. Él quería jugar y que ella jugara también. ¿Quién era ella para negarse? Mordió su labio y lo miró a los ojos mientras decía

\- Draco Malfoy, si no me follas ahora mismo voy a maldecirte hasta las pelotas.

Él hizo un sonido parecido al que haría un animal salvaje y retiro sus dedos de su centro, introduciéndose de lleno en ella, sus pelvis haciendo contacto directo al fin.

\- Mieeeeeerda. – respiro profundamente mientras su pene se acostumbraba al calor que ella le brindaba y su estrechez.

 _Oh por Dios, me voy a correr ahora mismo. Enfócate en otra cosa, Draco. ¡Rápido!_

Estaba entre medio de no perder un segundo de todo esto y forzarse a sí mismo a pensar en sus abuelos para evitar correrse demasiado pronto. Al final, sus hormonas ganaron mientras Hermione movía sus caderas debajo de él. Se retiro completamente de ella y entro nuevamente de golpe.

\- Joder, Draco. ¡Sí! – él jadeó en su cuello.

\- Dioses, Hermione. – hizo movimientos circulares con sus caderas, penetrándola mas fuerte. – Estas jodidamente apretada.

Los dos adultos hambrientos de sexo se azotaron uno contra el otro, gimiendo audiblemente al aire nocturno. Gracias a Merlín habían ubicado su improvisado campamento muy lejos del castillo, de no ser así todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts los hubieran escuchado. No es como si estuvieran tratando de ser silenciosos.

Draco deslizo una mano entre ellos y comenzó a acariciar su clítoris. Necesitaba que se corriera pronto porque él no era capaz de aguantar mucho más. Sentía las gotas de sudor recorrer su espalda mientras la penetraba. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos llegar, pero el estaba dispuesto a ser un caballero y llevarla a ella primero al orgasmo. Acarició su clítoris más rápido y más fuerte, esperando que fuera suficiente para llevarla a culminar. Cuando sintió que se contrajo alrededor de él, sintió una oleada de orgullo masculino por dentro.

\- Mierda Draco, me vengo.

Finalmente se pudo dejar ir. Se vino a la misma vez que ella, con un pequeño rugido de liberación y jurando en ese momento que tomaría cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para estar dentro de ella, de manera que su cuerpo no pudiera olvidar nunca más como se sentía el sexo.

Colapsó a su lado. Ambos estaban jadeando mientras intentaban recobrar el aliento. Mientras se giraron para encararse, notaron que sus rostros tenían sonrisas idénticas de satisfacción y rompieron el silencio con una carcajada. Draco pasó un brazo por la cintura de ella y la atrajo para una largo y suave beso. Cuando se separaron, Hermione habló

\- No puedo creer que hiciéramos esto.

El pelo de Draco había perdido cualquier rastro de haber estado peinado y sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo, y su boca tenia una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Entonces supongo que deberíamos volverlo a hacer hasta que lleguemos a casa. – ella soltó una risita.

\- No tengo problema con eso, Sr. Malfoy. - Él gruñó y lo puso sobre el nuevamente, arrancándole otra risita a la flexible y post-orgásmica mujer.

\- Ten cuidado, bruja. Has despertado al basilisco. – Hermione rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Ese el nombre que le tienes a tu pene? – Draco la miro, serio.

\- Solo si puede entrar en tu Cámara de los Secretos. - Hermione soltó una ruidosa carcajada ante la broma.

\- Wow. Realmente no puedo creer que tuve sexo contigo. – Draco rio.

\- Si dejo las palabras cursis, ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que pueda meterme entre tus bragas nuevamente esta noche? – Hermione sonrió y se estiro para darle otro beso.

\- Yo diría que sus oportunidades son bastante favorables, Sr. Malfoy.

\\.../

 _Nota de la Traductora:_

 _Lo sé, me merezco el infierno junto a Voldemort por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero quería que este capitulo en especial quedara bien, porque AL FIN DRACO Y HERMIONE FOLLARON._

 _Y también, yéndonos mas a lo sano, Rose y Scorpius tuvieron un acercamiento. : ) Ahora es que comienza lo bueno de la historia._

 _Y bueno, quería dar gracias enormes a quienes nominaron esta traducción en los A.A. Ya sé que las votaciones terminaron, pero lector/a, si votaste por esta historia te lo agradezco mucho, mucho. Es más, solo con haber sido nominada me siento completa. Nunca pensé que llegaría a eso y no importan los resultados, GRACIAS INFINITAS POR EL APOYO._

 _Nuevamente lamento mucho la tardanza, pero espero poder llegar pronto con un nuevo capítulo._

 _Besos,_

 _Nat._


	16. Draco Malfoy, magnifico dios del sexo

_Esta historia es una traducción autorizada de Motherofbulls_

…

Draco despertó con una masa de cabello rizo y marrón en la boca. Después de la disconformidad inicial y el pequeño terror de que quizás estaba muriendo, prácticamente ronroneó ante el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Después que su corazón dejara de latir fuertemente por la impresión de su primera follada después de casi una década, él y Hermione se retiraron a la habitación de ella para la segunda ronda. Una muy traviesa y atlética segunda ronda. Sip. No había duda de eso. No tenía ninguna objeción sobre su boca ahora. Tenía una boca increíble. Su boca favorita. Años mandando gente debieron extra equiparla para…

\- Buenos días. – murmurró ella medio dormida.

\- Buenos días. – susurró él roncamente mientras dejaba suaves besos tras su oreja.

\- Mmmm, eso se siente…JODER. – Draco fue empujado hacia atrás cuando Hermione saltó de la cama.

\- Sí, a eso era lo que esperaba que llegara nuestra mañana.

\- No, pedazo de idiota. ¡Ya es de día! – se movió por la habitación mientras intentaba ponerse el brasier violeta. Draco estaba tan decepcionado de ver sus senos apresados en la prenda, que no le dijo que estaba doblado en la espalda.

\- Muy bien, Granger. La mañana es lo que viene después de la noche. Como buen padre, estoy orgulloso de saber que mi hijo esta recibiendo educación de parte de los mejores. – Hermione rodó los ojos.

\- ¿No sabes lo que significa?

\- Lo que sea que signifique no es una excusa para que te pongas la ropa. Si las mañanas son tan traumáticas para ti, ¿Por qué no regresas a la cama y hacemos cosas nocturnas? Haré que olvides todo sobre las mañanas. – sus ojos parecieron agrandarse… ¿eran esos…?

Maldito Merlín, está poniendo ojos de cachorro. Como si necesitara más trucos para su arsenal.

Hermione gimió y pateó el suelo como una niña pequeña siendo forzada a hacer algo que no quiere.

\- _No pueeedo._ Tengo que dar clase en media hora. – Draco se saco las frisas de encima (recordándole a Hermione como se veía cuando estaba desnudo) y caminó hasta ella.

\- Cancélala. – puso sus brazos a su alrededor. – Es lunes. Solo los come libros y empollones prestaran atención. – Hermione estrechó los ojos.

\- ¿Sabes que tu hijo cualifica en esa categoría? Así como yo lo hacía en mis días de estudiante. – Draco sonrió de lado.

\- Mi hijo es un jodido prodigio. Demasiada información y caerá en un coma educativo. Y _usted_ , señorita Granger, - deslizó una mano entre medio de las bragas de ella, lo que hizo que la chica jadeara. – ha sido una chica muy buena. ¿No crees que necesitas un día para ti?

 _Circes, es tan bueno en esto._ Fue el pensamiento interno de Hermione donde sus ángeles y demonios se enfrentaban en una lucha campal de pensamientos.

Ángel Hermione: _¡No puedes cancelar la clase! Eres una adulta responsable. La educación y futuro de esos chicos depende de ti._

 _Demonio Hermione: Hey. ¿Recuerdas que hasta la noche anterior no habías echado un polvo en años? ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que disfrutabas no ser follada? Por supuesto que no, porque era malditamente frustrante. Ese hermoso hombre que está allí acariciando tu clítoris hará que olvides hasta tu nombre si solo te olvidas de ser profesora y eres mujer. ¡Cancela la jodida clase!_

 _Cuando el deslizo un dedo dentro de sus bragas para tocarla propiamente, el monologo de su demonio se escuchó mas alto. Se mordió el labio con frustración. Los ojos de_ Draco _se ensancharon ante el gesto e introdujo un dedo en su humedad,_ bombeando lánguidamente ... lo suficiente como para provocar.

\- Yo…Draco, um…oh, yo…yo…no, ¡no puedo cancelar la clase!

Ángel Hermione: _Parece que gané esta ronda._

Demonio Hermione: _Solo la batalla, estúpida, no la guerra._

Draco hizo un puchero y removió el dedo.

\- Bien, esta bien. Tenía un plan muy detallado sobre como iba a darte placer durante esta mañana, pero supongo que tendré que posponerlo para este fin de semana, cuando vengas a mi casa y pases todo el fin de semana en mi cuarto, donde me dejaras reducirte a un lío de incoherencias. – Hermione arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente.

\- ¿Incoherente, dices? – Draco se acostó y susurró

\- Absolutamente incapaz de pensar. – Hermione sonrió

\- ¿Así es como le pides las cosas a las damas? – Draco la miró de arriba abajo, con lujuria.

\- A menos que me equivoque, después de todo lo que hicimos anoche, definitivamente no eres una dama. – ella lo golpeo levemente en el brazo.

\- Hablando en serio. ¿Cómo saldrás de aquí sin que alguien te vea? – Draco suspiro con nostalgia.

\- Ah, Hogwarts. Nunca cambias, ¿verdad? – ella lo golpeó nuevamente en el brazo. - ¡Ouch! Con cuidado, mujer.

\- Enfócate. – él la atrajo para darle un descarado beso.

\- No te preocupes. Puedo escapar por la ventana. Ninguno de tus estudiantes sabrá cuan niña mala es su profesora de DCAO. – Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Disculpa por echarte. – él suspiró con melancolía.

\- Lo sé. Es trágico que no me dejaras seducirte esta mañana. Pero supongo que solo tendrás que pensar en todo lo que te perdiste mientras enseñas a todos esos niñatos a realizar el hechizo de piernas de gelatina. – Hermione gimió

\- Nuevamente, ¿Por qué me hice profesora? – Draco se encogió de hombros.

\- Algo sobre que eres inteligente o así. A mí, al menos, no puede importarme menos tu cerebro. Estoy tras de ti solo por tu cuerpo, Granger. – deslizó sus manos por su estómago y agarró su culo. – Nunca imaginé que los aurores eran tan flexibles. – mordió su cuello, haciendo que los ojos de ella se cerraran levemente.

\- ¿Q…qué estas haciendo?

\- Probando tu resolución. – suspiró él contra su cuello.

\- Mi resolución no va a claudicar. – A pesar de la finalidad del reclamo, su voz sonó vacilante, y unas octavas más alta de lo normal. – Draco sonrió y continuo con voz aterciopelada.

\- Eso dices ahora, pero apuesto a que en unas horas, cuando estes sentada tras tu escritorio corrigiendo trabajos, pensando en mí, - le dio un tirón a su rizo cabello – te vas a arrepentir de no haberme dejado follarte. – Sonrió cuando vio su rostro sonrojado, pupilas dilatadas y mandíbula tambaleante. Cuando la soltó, ella se vio momentáneamente desorientada y completamente desaliñada. Draco suspiro hondamente mientras se vestía. Ella habló en voz baja.

\- Eres malvado.

\- Soy hombre. Cuando me niegan el sexo recurro a la astucia. – abrió la ventana y giró el rostro para observarla, disfrutando la manera en que ella se mordía el labio mientras lo observaba. – Disfruta el resto de tu día, Hermione. – le dijo sonriente, con falsa indiferencia. Con una ultima sonrisa, se retiró de su habitación, sin perderse la expresión de pena en los ojos de ella.

Sonrió a la vez que realizaba un encantamiento desilusionador en si mismo. Prácticamente saltó por los terrenos cuando se dio cuenta de que mas tarde, cuando estuviera sola en su habitación, se tocaría pensando en él.

 _¿Quien es el Dios del sexo Slytherin? T_ _ú_ _, Draco._

Estaba tan feliz y distraído que se perdió completamente el par de ojos color avellana que lo miraban justo antes de que se encantara a si mismo.

Decir que Albus Potter era la oveja negra de la familia Potter sería una subestimación.

Para empezar, era un Slytherin. Bien. Ok. No era la gran cosa. Unidad entre casas y esas cosas.

Era el mejor amigo del hijo del némesis de infancia de su padre. De nuevo…okay. A todos les gustaba Scorpius, como sea.

No le gustaba el Quidditch. Okay, ahora estamos cerca de un obstáculo. Su mamá era una jugadora profesional de Quidditch antes de quedar embarazada de Lily y su padre había sido aparentemente un excelente buscador cuando estaba en el colegio. Luego estaba el juego semanal de Quidditch. Los Potter y Weasley jugaban Quidditch en La Madriguera todos los domingos desde que Albus puede recordar. Él, como sea, solía sentarse en el barro y conversar con los gnomos de jardín. Ellos mantenían un hermoso jardín y sentía que debía ser complementados.

El miembro favorito de su familia no era el tío Ron que dirigía una maldita tienda de bromas. No era su abuela que lo llenaba de dulces siempre que lo veía, insistiendo que estaba muy flaco. Era el primo de su padre, Dudley, que era ahora un repostero profesional y que introdujo a Albus al magnifico mundo de Star Trek.

Su padre era mas cordial con Dudley de lo que era cuando eran niños, pero simplemente no podía entender como su hijo podía llevarse tan bien con él. Pero Dudley era divertido. Era un interlocutor decente y enseñó a Albus a hablar Klingon*, para el disgusto de toda su familia.

Cuando su mama le preguntaba si había limpiado su habitación él le respondería

\- tam, qul-nach wench! rach qaStaHvIS wa' lach'eghDI' potent loD-He'So' DayaHmoH wa'. – Que podía traducirse a _"_ _¡Silenciar a la moza de fuego! Este ser desea fortalecerse en su propio y poderoso hedor humano_." – su madre sonreiría ante el grito de su hijo del medio y sacudiría la cabeza, diciendo por lo bajo "niño raro". Lo curioso era que Albus disfrutaba limpiando su habitación. Lo calmaba.

También disfrutaba cocinar. Tenía la mejor nota en la clase de Estudios Muggles…el primer Slytherin que tenia el puesto desde…bueno…probablemente desde que Hogwarts comenzó a dar clase. Le gustaba la jardinería, la limpieza y cocinar de la manera muggle, pues creía que le daba un toque diferente. Él y su primo Dudley podían pasar horas debatiendo sobre diferentes secretos de confección. Eran discusiones muy acaloradas.

A Albus no le importaba su estado de oveja negra. A diferencia de la mayoría de las personas torpes que anhelaban las habilidades sociales convencionales, Albus fluía con sus raros atributos. Sabía qué hacía sentir incomoda a las personas. Simplemente no le importaba. ¿Por qué debería importarle que otras personas no lo entendieran?

Cuando conoció a Scorpius en el expreso de Hogwarts supo que había encontrado un amigo que lo entendería. Scorpius nunca lo juzgaba o ignoraba. Lo aceptaba sin cuestionarlo. Razón por la que ahora era una mierda darle la noticia a Scorpius de que había visto a su papá salir por la ventana de la habitación de la profesora Granger luciendo…bueno, como un hombre que había tenido una noche de sexo fuerte e interesante.

Albus desearía haber resistido la urgencia de verificar aquellas plantas en la mañana. Pero el profesor Longbottom había _insistido_ en que el cambio de temperatura las podía afectar. Suspiró.

\- No hay nada para eso, supongo. – Albus no tenia reparos en hablarse a si mismo. – Solo espero que Scorp no lance un Avada al mensajero.

NT:

¡Aloha! Miren quien ha llegado. Paso a dejar esto por aquí y me voy rapidito.

Este capitulo es para la bella Yulz que cumple años hoy. Te deseo lo mejor del universo en este año y mucho mas porque te lo mereces linda. Te quiero.

Beso y abrazo,

Nat.


	17. Una Mujer por la que Vale la Pena Luchar

_Esta historia es una traducción autorizada de Motherofbulls_

…

Mientras Scorpius entraba al Gran Comedor, paso por el lado de Rose Weasley y sus miradas se encontraron por un momento antes de que ella se sonrojara y retirara la mirada. No estaba seguro de porqué, pero se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo en ese momento y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se asomaba por sus labios.

Simon ensancho los ojos mientras Scorpius tomaba asiento.

\- ¿Qué te tiene de tan buen humor?

\- Ninguna razón en particular. Es solo un buen día. – dijo Scorpius felizmente mientras se servía un plato de salchichas y huevos revueltos.

Albus rodo los ojos. No se perdió el intercambio entre su prima Rose y Scorpius. Honestamente, ambos eran _absolutamente ridículos._ Ambos sabían que se gustaban y aun así insistían en decir que eran pseudo enemigos. Solo esperaba que les dieran un respiro a todos con sus peleas estúpidas e hicieran algo al respecto pronto. Igual de aquí a veinte años terminaban como su tía Hermione y el papá de Scorpius. Hablando de ellos…

\- Hey, Scorp. Vi algo esta mañana que creo que debo decirte. – dijo en un tono de voz lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Scorpius lo escuchara. Scorpius enderezo su postura e intento evitar la mirada de Albus

\- Albus, - suspiro. – si es sobre esas Sneezing Flytraps te puedo _garantizar_ , que eres el único que realmente…

\- No es sobre eso. Es sobre tu papá y la profesora Granger. – la respiración de Scorpius se detuvo.

\- Sé lo que vas a decir Al, pero ellos _no_ están follando. Le pregunté a papá justo anoche y me lo dijo.

\- Entonces quizá deberías preguntarle nuevamente hoy porque apuesto a que su respuesta cambió. – Scorpius trató de controlar su agitación. Sabía que Albus trataba de ser un buen amigo, pero _tenía_ que estar equivocado. Su padre nunca le mentiría.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que viste? – Albus se puso pálido.

\- A tu padre saliendo por la ventana de la habitación de la profesora Granger luciendo como si hubiese follado con cada centímetro de su cuerpo. – las reacciones de Scorpius ante esa declaración vinieron en olas.

No sintió nada por veinte segundos. Aunque había tenido tiempo para prepararse para la posibilidad de que esto pasara, seguía en shock.

Después se sintió sorprendido. Sorprendido de que no estaba _para nada_ celoso de su padre. Quizá su crush con la profesora Granger realmente había terminado. _¿Cómo ocurrió eso?,_ se preguntó mientras imágenes de un cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules llegaban a su mente.

Finalmente, se sintió herido. Herido porque su padre, que siempre había sido completamete honesto con él, de repente sintiera la necesidad de mentir. ¿Había mentido la noche anterior? ¿O era tan reciente el hecho, que si le había dicho la verdad en ese momento? Quizá era la última, pero de todas formas, desearía que su padre sintiera la confianza de decírselo.

\- ¿Se veía feliz? – preguntó finalmente. Albus encaró una ceja.

\- Eso sería infravalorarlo, pero sí. – Scorpius suspiró.

\- Entonces supongo que eso es todo. Mi padre realmente está follando con la profesora Granger. – Scorpius habló con una indiferencia característica de los Slytherin. Simon alzó las cejas.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué significa eso Scorp? ¿Ahora ella es la _novia_ de tu padre? ¿Tendrás un trato especial o algo? – Scorpius rodó los ojos.

\- Para contestar tus preguntas, Simon: No lo sé. Quizá. Y _definitivamente no_. – Albus empujó a Scorpius

\- ¿Estás bien, compañero? – Scorpius asintió.

\- Sip. Solo molesto porque Padre no haya podido decirme que ella le gustaba. No estoy seguro de que realmente me hubiera importado. – Simon habló

\- Definitivamente has cambiado tu pensamiento sobre ello. Hubo un tiempo en el que te hubieses ido a duelo con él por ella. – Albus se intervino,

\- Razón por la cual probablemente no te dijo nada, Scorp. – el rubio se encogió de hombros.

\- Las cosas cambian. – se puso de pie para irse. – Obviamente, muchas cosas.

Draco sabía que se veía como un idiota caminando a través de Hogsmade. Las personas lo observaban, lo que era entendible considerando que nunca había sonreído tanto en su vida. Como un Malfoy, era alguien conocido por todos y las personas debían estar pensando que era otra persona utilizando poción multijugos. No le podía importar menos.

 _Hermione Granger._

Nunca espero que fuera ella. Ella fue una completa sorpresa, la mejor sorpresa que ha tenido en mucho tiempo. Él simplemente se sentía…malditamente feliz.

Él podría haberse quedado feliz en su cama durante todo el día, hablando con ella. Amaba escucharla hablar. No le sorprendía que todos sus estudiantes masculinos tuvieran un enamoramiento con ella. Ella sabía _tantas_ cosas, y su curiosidad sobre las cosas que no conocía era contagiosa. Ella era desafiante y atractiva. Ella lo hacía reír.

Era Hermosa. Tanto que le quitaba la respiración.

Entonces estaba el sexo. Era, probablemente, lo mejor que le había pasado. Era más fuerte y flexible que cualquier mujer con la que haya estado antes, sin embargo, sus suaves curvas y los pequeños suspiros que soltaba eran devastadoramente femeninos. El efecto que tenía en él era innegable. Era como si su libido hubiese estado dormido por años bajo capas de responsabilidad y la represión sexual de en la que los británicos se destacaban. Pero después de la noche pasada, estaba de regreso y solo tenía ojos para Hermione Granger.

Él también disfrutaba observarla interactuar con sus amigos. Aunque había sido incomodo en el momento, ahora no podía luchar contra la sonrisa que se le formaba cuando pensaba en la discusión que tuvo con Potter sobre los derechos de los elfos. Después de todo ese tiempo -después de años como auror- debajo de todo, seguía teniendo un corazón enorme. Su "yo adolescente" se hubiera reído de su compasión y buen corazón. Pero como hombre, Draco encontraba eso completamente atractivo **.**

Habiendo sido un Slytherin, él no era el tipo de persona que llevaba su corazón a la vista. Los Gryffindor luchaban, los Slytherin se escondían. Esa era la dinámica. Ahora que había crecido Draco podía conceder que hubo un tiempo para luchar, también para esconderse, aunque él personalmente nunca tuvo que pelear realmente por algo. Él había nacido entre privilegios y riqueza. Había sido criado para creer que el mundo era su patio personal. Cuando el conflicto surgió, tomó el camino a la autopreservación en lugar de enfrentarlo.

Hermione no era así. Ella era una guerrera, completamente. Desde que era una estudiante en Hogwarts, luchó por todo-ya fueran sus calificaciones, sus amistades, los derechos de los elfos domésticos. Sin mencionar su rol instrumental derrotando al mago más oscuro de la historia de Inglaterra. Entonces a Draco se le ocurrió que posiblemente su relación con él era la primera cosa en su vida que tenía que esconder. Y se sintió un poco molesto de que _él_ fuera la razón por la que la gran Hermione Granger se viera forzada a mantenerse entre las sombras.

La cosa era que él no quería esconder lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos. Se sentía grandemente orgulloso de que ella quisiera tener algo con él considerando su historia. En lo que a él le concernía, ella era un tesoro. Ella era todo lo que una vez pudo desear en una mujer. Ella lo hacía sentir como un hombre con la manera en que gemía su nombre en medio de la pasión. Ella lo hacía sentir como un niño cuando se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba a su alrededor.

¿Siempre había sido ella así de perfecta? No podía creer que conociera a esa mujer desde los 11 años y que no se hubiera dado la oportunidad de apreciar lo enorme que Hermione Granger era. Estaba firmemente convencido, ahora más que nunca, que su yo adolescente era un imbécil por no haber visto lo que estaba justo frente a él.

No es como si se arrepintiera completamente de sus decisiones. Conoció y se enamoró de Astoria Greengrass después de la guerra. Nunca se arrepentiría de eso, incluso con el poco tiempo que tuvieron juntos. Él era joven y estaba roto; ella era dulce y tierna y le perdonó cada falla. Ella era todo lo que su yo de dieciocho años podía desear. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces se casó con ella en el momento que sus padres dieron el consentimiento.

Su matrimonio se sentía como una vida pasada. No podía recordar pequeñas cosas sobre ella como el color preciso de sus ojos o como su cabello olía. A los dos se los negó la oportunidad de construir recuerdos duraderos, de tener una vida juntos. Pero tuvieron a Scorpius. Draco siempre amaría a Astoria por haberle dado eso.

Scorpius tenía que ser siempre lo primero. Era la única familia que Draco tenía ahora. Su padre murió en Azkaban poco después de la guerra, Astoria murió tres años después y su madre la siguió poco después de eso. Pero tenía a su hijo. Y Merlín sabía que no podía pedir por uno mejor. Era esa la razón del secretismo. Draco tenía que asegurarse de que lo que sentía por Hermione era real, que era algo que podía ser duradero, antes de introducirla en la vida de su hijo como un elemento permanente.

Draco Malfoy ya no tenía dieciocho años. No tenía idea de cómo proceder cuando se trataba de una mujer. Pero Hermione significaba algo para él y quería hacer las cosas bien. Realmente bien.

¿Luchar o esconderse? Esas eran las opciones para todo cuando todo se viene abajo. Había pasado su vida entera escondiéndose y estuvo bien. Pero quizá "bien" ya no era suficiente.

 _Hermione Granger._

Suspiró tranquilamente mientras enfocaba el punto de aparición. _Hay una mujer por la que vale la pena luchar._

Hermione se preparó para su primera clase-Gryffindor y Slytherin de tercer año. Necesitaba compostura si no quería mirar accidentalmente a Scorpius Malfoy y gritarle: "¡ME FOLLE ANOCHE A TU PADRE!" Posiblemente esa sería una mala manera de decirlo.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas deliciosas que el hombre le había hecho a su cuerpo. Y había sido jodidamente tierno. No era justo.

 _Puedes hacer esto, Hermione. Echaste abajo el Cuartel Sullivan. Entrenaste a un jodido ejército de aurores para reemplazar los dementores en Azkaban. Acabaste con .Voldemort. Seguro que puedes pasar esta clase sin pensar en Draco y su…maldito tesoro llamado lengua y su enorme…_

La llegada de los jóvenes de 13 años a su salón interrumpió sus pensamientos. Los enfrentó con una sonrisa forzada.

\- Buenos días.

 _Buenos días mocosos. Si no fuera por ustedes, estaría retorciéndome de placer debajo de un hermoso hombre rubio que tiene un conocimiento casi sobrenatural de mi cuerpo ahora mismo._

Se animó un poco cuando su ahijada, Rose Weasley, la saludó. Ella la saludó de vuelta.

\- Felicidades por la victoria de ayer, Rose. – Rose se veía radiante.

\- ¿Viste esa caída de Wronski que hice con Flavin? Quizá lo hice un poco pronto, pero creo que funcionó muy bien porque… - Hermione la dejó hablar. Ella no tenía idea de que era "la caída de Ronski", pero sonaba como algo que iba más allá de su nivel de comprensión. Lo que sea que fuera, Rose parecía emocionada por ello.

\- ¿Verdad? – Hermione parpadeó. Rose le había hecho una pregunta. _Habla mujer._

\- Um, estuviste maravillosa. – Rose sonrió.

\- Gracias, tía Hermione. Escuché que fuiste el héroe del día. Salvaste al padre de Malfoy.

Hermione se puso roja ante la mención de Draco. No perdió de vista como Scorpius se sentaba en su asiento usual en la primera fila, tratando y fallando en el intento disimular que no estaba escuchando la conversación.

\- No fue nada. – comenzó a juguetear con su túnica y alisar su cabello. _Mujer, contrólate. Él ni siquiera está en la jodida habitación y entras en tu papel de Scarlett O'Hara solo pensando en él._ – Si todos tomaran asiento, por favor, lo pondré en parejas para la clase de hoy que será práctica. Lo tomaremos desde la clase del viernes, que practicamos tecinas defensivas físicas.

Scorpius les escribió a Albus y Simon una nota por medio de un pergamino que había encantado para poder comunicarse entre los tres. Esto era raro en él, quien normalmente no haría algo así durante una clase. Si estuviera distraído en su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, típicamente preferiría observar las maravillosas tetas y culo de la profesora. Pero hoy haría una excepción.

 _Se ve aturdida, ¿no es así?_ Albus le respondió.

 _No hay manera._

 _Ella sabe que tú sabes. Pero nunca la había visto de esta forma. Casi se ve como una adolescente. Debo decir, se ve bien así._

Simon agregó. _Piénsalo amigo. Todos nos hemos preguntado cómo se ve sin ropa hace años. Y tu padre lo sabe. Él lo ha visto todo, hombre. Estaría jodidamente orgulloso de él si fuera mi padre._

Scorpius frunció el ceño. _Bien. Preséntasela a tu padre entonces y quizá también se lo folle._

La mirada de la profesora se posó en el trio de Slytherin's. Por suerte, era Slytherin's y no Hufflepuff's o Gryffindor's. Lo que significaba que era lo suficientemente listo para utilizar un pergamino encantado en vez de pasarse notas literalmente. Rápidamente los tres ajustaron a su modo "super interesados en lo que la profesora dice". Al parecer lo hicieron bien. Su sospecha parecía haber bajado.

\- Hoy creo que voy a emparejar al Sr. Malfoy con…

 _Que no diga Weasley. Que no diga Weasley._ _Que no diga Weasley._

\- La Srta. Weasley.

Mierda.

Scorpius no podía soportar que lo emparejaran en clase con Rose Weasley. Ella hablaba en voz baja como si él no estuviera justo a su lado. Y era una jodida sabelotodo. Eso casi anulaba el hecho de que su cabello olía a canela.

Scorpius rodó los ojos mientras Rose enderezaba la postura y le dirigía una mirada indignada. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento para reubicarse. Ella esperaba que él fuera hasta donde ella. Tal cual una princesa.

Se acercó a ella con expresión aburrida.

\- Bueno, Su Alteza. ¿Dónde prefieres acabar conmigo? – ella resopló.

\- No se supone que acabemos el uno con el otro, Malfoy. Se supone que practiquemos técnicas defensivas. – Scorpius resopló. Esta era la cereza de su espectacular día de mierda. Miró al otro lado del salón para ver a Albus emparejado con Monica Flint. Sonrió de medio lado mientras notaba la actitud falsa de Albus en el entrenamiento mientras "instruía" a Monica. La hizo recostar su cuerpo contra su pecho mientras movía los brazos de un lado a otro.

\- La primera cosa que querrás hacer tener control de la muñeca de tu oponente. ¿Puedes sentir eso? Soy yo tomando control de tu muñeca. Y puedo hacer lo que quiera ahora mismo, ¿verdad? Es porque tengo ese control. Tienes que tener siempre ese control. – Monica se veía confundida.

\- La profesora Granger no dijo nada de eso. ¿Estas seguro de que lo estas haciendo bien? – Albus arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Realmente quieres cuestionar a la persona que tiene control de tu muñeca ahora mismo? – Scorpius soltó una carcajada. Albus era una bola de tonterias. Sacó eso de una porquería que encontró en internet. Scorpius sospechaba que el chico solo quería una oportunidad para estar mas cerca de Monica.

\- Bien. ¿Estas lista para comenzar? – Rose tenia sus manos en las caderas en una perfecta imitación de la profesora Granger. Scorpius sonrió ante eso. Rose se enderezó y entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido ahora? ¿Es mi túnica de Gryffindor? Sé que es roja. Y sé que el rojo no es mi color. Así que puedes borrar esa sonrisa de tu rostro ahora mismo porque no vas a interferir con mi nota solo porque no puedes evitar ser un idiota e insultar mis colores siempre que estas cerca. – las cejas de Scorpius se arquearon.

\- Tranquilízate, Weasley. No estaba pensando en tu atroz túnica. Estaba pensando en que me recuerdas a la profesora Granger. – Rose tragó saliva mientras se sonrojaba hasta el cuello.

\- ¿De verdad? – Scorpius sonrió.

\- Sí. Excepto, ya sabes…sin las tetas. – Rose lo golpeó en el brazo. – Ouch. Solo estaba bromeando. Estoy segura de que en un par de años tendrás un muy buen par de tetas. – Otro golpe. – Ouch. De verdad, Weasley. Deja de hacer eso. ¿No se supone que debes estar superándome físicamente o algo así? – Rose arqueó una ceja.

\- _Siempre_ te supero, Malfoy. – el chico ensanchó los ojos e invadió su espacio personal.

\- No _siempre_ , princesa. – tuvo el efecto deseado. Ella se sonrojo ante su proximidad. Él sonrió, dándose cuenta de que antes de dejar su habitación en la mañana había recordado ponerse colonia. Por la manera en que ella inhalaba ligeramente, apostaba que ella lo había notado. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y volvió a ponerse en posición.

\- ¿Por qué no voy yo primero, para que tu puedas practicar defensa? – él asintió. Ella se abalanzó sobre él y él rápidamente la agarró por la muñeca y la hizo girar alrededor de su espalda. El chico pudo oler la canela en su cabello y el olor a limón de su jabón. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lucia la expresión de un ratón atrapado por el gato. _O una serpiente_.

\- B-bien. Realmente pareces tener el truco de esto. – ella no lo miró a los ojos mientras se apresuraba a poner distancia entre ellos. Scorpius, cuyo Slytherin interior había despertado por la presencia de la chica, notó el cambio en el lenguaje corporal de la chica.

 _Ella esta nerviosa. Debes ser amable con ella._

\- Gracias. ¿Mi turno ahora? – le lanzó la sonrisa marca Malfoy-menos desprecio, más sonrisa-que había visto a su padre utilizar tantas veces con las mujeres. Ella sonrió tímidamente.

\- Ven a por mí, Malfoy.

…

Hola. ¿Queda alguien por aquí o todos se fueron después de todo este tiempo que llevo sin actualizar? Sé que hace _semanas_ dije que iba a actualizar y no lo hice, me declaro culpable. La universidad es una pesadilla, ya quiero terminar. : (

Bueno, ¿Qué creen del capítulo? A mí, como siempre, me ha gustado mucho. Sobre todo, el intercambio entre Rose y Scorpius. La tensión de esos dos se siente hasta Puerto Rico y sigue, jajaja. Ya quedan pocos capítulos para terminar esta historia, 9 específicamente, pero lo que se viene esta muy bueno. Luego, comienzo con la traducción de _An Indefinite Amount of Forever,_ que es la segunda parte de esta fabulosa historia. Por cierto, hace poco fue culminada, así que eso es bueno porque las actualizaciones dependerían solo de mí.

Nos leemos pequeñas saltamontes.

Mucho love,

Nat

 ** _¿Un review?_**


	18. Charlando

_Esta historia es una traducción autorizada Hot For Teacher de Motherofbulls_

…

Hermione le envió cartas idénticas a Ginny y Susan.

 _Hey,_

 _Estoy comenzando a sentir algo. ¿Noche de chicas?_

 _-Hermione_

Ginny abrió la nota evaluadoramente. Harry le pasó una taza de café.

\- ¿Algo interesante? – Ginny asintió.

\- Hermione quiere una noche de chicas. Al parecer está comenzando a tener sentimientos. – Harry lucia sorprendido.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? – Ginny se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Cuánto quieres apostar a que tiene algo que ver con el hurón? – Harry sonrió.

\- Probablemente lo sea así que no puedo apostar. ¿Me darás un reporte completo? – Ginny puso sobre la mesa su taza de café y enredó sus brazos detrás del cuello de Harry.

\- Sabes que no puedo traicionar la santidad de una noche de chicas. – Harry hizo un exagerado puchero.

\- Pero, Gin, Hermione está _sintiendo algo._ ¿Cuándo había pasado esto antes? – Ginny le dio una palmadita en la mejilla.

\- Buen intento, Potter. – de repente la mujer jadeó. – Oh por Dios. ¿Y si ella lo _ama_? – Harry resopló

\- Lo dudo. Primero que todo, es muy pronto. Segundo, ¿por qué? – Ginny rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Cuando vas a admitir que casi no odias a Malfoy?

\- Te diré algo. Si Hermione se casa con él y se hace evidente que no hay forma de escapar de él, le estrcharé la mano y le diré " _Malfoy, te acepto_ ". – los ojos de Ginny se ensancharon.

\- Solo lo dices porque no crees que ellos se puedan casar.

\- Estoy muy positivo en que no pasará. – Ginny volvió a tomar su taza de café y le dio un sorbo, con precaución.

\- ¿Quieres apostar? – Harry soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Estas sugiriendo que hay alguna posibilidad de que Hermione se una en sagrado matrimonio con el hurón?

\- Si ganas, tendremos otro bebé. –

Harry hizo una pausa. _¡Maldita sea, Ginny; zorra traicionera!_

Ginny sonrió triunfante. Ella sabía que él quería otra hija. Siempre estaba lanzando indirectas sobre cuán rápido estaba creciendo Lily y diciendo " _Recuerdas cuando solo era una cosita pequeña, con sus muñecas…"_ Harry había nacido para ser padre de una niña. Y Lily estaba más que feliz con jugar a ser "la pequeña niña de papi".

Ginny, por otra parte, entendía lo de criar niños. Quidditch, bromas pesadas, jugar en la tierra. Simple. Las niñas eran más difíciles. Quiero decir, Lily era un ángel, y Ginny la amaba con todo su corazón, pero las niñas eran _tan difíciles._ La ropa, el pelo, los juegos…y eso fue solo por criar a Albus. Por mucho que no le gustara la idea de tener otro bebé, lo haría con una cantidad relativamente baja de quejas si perdía. Pero si ganaba…sí. Definitivamente valía la pena. Harry se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Otra niña? – Ginny asintió.

\- Lo tienes, bebé. Y si _yo_ gano, finalmente dejaras ese horrible trabajo que obviamente te está jodiendo la vida. – Harry resopló

\- ¿A qué viene esto? Amo mi trabajo. – Ginny sacudió un dedo frente a él.

\- Uh-uh-uh. Amas ser un _auror_. Tu trabajo actual es prácticamente llenar papeles y lo sabes. – Harry suspiró. No quería pensar mucho acerca de su trabajo. Pero maldita sea, era jodidamente aburrido.

\- Meh. ¿Qué demonios? Es una ganga. – Estrecharon sus manos. Ginny le sonrió a su marido.

\- ¿Deberíamos sellar este trato follando? – Harry frunció los labios, considerándolo.

\- Eso es una decisión inteligente. Pero esta vez, yo voy arriba. – Ginny soltó una risita.

\- Ya veremos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La asistente de Blaise Zabini, recién salida de Hogwarts y que tenía mas tetas que cerebro, tocó a la puerta de su oficina.

\- Sr. Zabini, esta carta acaba de llegarle. ¿Qué debo hacer? – Blaise casi ni levantó la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Gracias, Angela. Solo ponla en mi escritorio. – Mientras ella salía, él se permitió mirar su trasero mientras tomaba la nota. Esta decía:

 _Blaise,_

 _Necesito platicar. ¿Te gustaría una copa mas tarde?_

 _-Draco_

Blaise se rio mientras escribía una respuesta afirmativa. Granger debió haberlo rechazado o follado. Considerando la falta de tristeza en la nota, probablemente era la segunda.

 _Draco,_

 _Te felicito por haber descubierto que tu polla sigue funcionando después de todos estos años. Nos vemos más tarde._

 _-Blaise._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las tres mujeres se encontraron en un pequeño salón de cocteles en el Callejón Diagon. No era el tipo de lugar que Hermione usualmente frecuentaba, pero era una Noche de Chicas. Un pub no era el lugar ideal.

Ginny le dio un trago a su martini e hizo un gesto a Hermione.

— Así que, ¿has comenzado a sentir algo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blaise se encontró con Draco en un bar de Greenwich, justo en la calle del frente de donde estaba la oficina de Blaise. Blaise no sabía porque prefería el Londres Muggles. Quizá porque la sociedad londinense de magos lo miraba con desprecio por ser rico y su educación poco convencional.

— ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? – preguntó Draco.

— Bien. Justo terminé una propuesta para el departamento de Potter para distribuir nuestra nueva mercancía a los aurores. – la compañía de Blaise se dedicaba en ropa deportiva para magos y equipo de entrenamiento…algo así como un Nike mágico. - ¿Por qué me preguntas sobre el trabajo? Eso no es sobre lo que quieres hablar.

— Como un inversionista, estoy interesado en saber. – dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

— Deja la mierda. Te follaste a Granger, ¿no es así?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Tuve sexo con Draco y ahora realmente me gusta. – Susan y Ginny compartieron una sonrisa.

— Te lo dije. – dijo Ginny. Susan sacudió la mano y centró su atención en Hermione.

— Ya te _gustaba realmente_ desde antes. – Hermione gimió, moviendo su pierna bajo la mesa.

— Sí, pero ahora de verdad, de verdad me gusta y me convirtió en "esa chica". Nunca había sido "esa chica" antes.

— Hablando como alguien que ha sido "esa chica" para Harry desde que tengo diez años, no es algo tan malo. – dijo Ginny sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros. – Bueno, bueno, bueno. Parece que Malfoy tiene un pene mágico que introduce sentimientos.

— Por favor, no lo digas así. – dijo Hermione haciendo una mueca.

— El cual derribó a la infamemente estoica Hermione Granger… - continuó Ginny

— Esta es una historia de mierda. – dijo Hermione estrechando los ojos.

— ¿Cómo estuvo? – preguntó Ginny. Hermione la miró con indignación.

— ¿Tenemos que hacer esto?

— Sí. – respondieron Ginny y Susan a la vez.

— No voy a estar repartiendo detalles privados sobre mi vida sexual con dos mujeres que están perfectamente casadas y que han tenido relaciones sexuales durante años. – Ginny se inclinó y susurró.

— Vamos, Hermione. Todos los chicos geniales lo están haciendo. – Susan tomó un enfoque diferente.

— Probablemente no fue _tan_ bueno. De otra manera estaría muriendo por contarnos. – Hermione bufó y sonrió. Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron enormemente y señaló a Hermione con dedo acusatorio.

— ¡Ajá! – Hermione rodó los ojos.

— ¿Por qué siquiera necesitas saber? – Susan y Ginny soltaron una carcajada.

— ¿En serio? – preguntó Susan.

— Hermione. – comenzó Ginny – Sé que pasaste todos tus años de colegio en la biblioteca y que los libros eran tus novios, pero el resto de nosotros escuchaba rumores.

— _Maravillosos_ rumores. – ofreció Susan.

— Amo a Harry con todo mi corazón y nunca me he sentido ni remotamente tentada a follar con cualquier otro. Como sea, no estoy muerta ni ciega, mucho menos soy una frígida. Draco Malfoy está malditamente bueno y si tu te lo montaste, le debes algunos jodidos detalles a tus dos amigas casadas.

— Vamos, Hermione. Cuéntanos una historia. – dijo Susan con una dulce sonrisa.

— Son unas harpías. – dijo Hermione rodando los ojos. Ginny hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado.

— Hazlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Por qué me enviaste una lechuza para encontrarnos y beber si no me vas a decir como es ella en la cama? – Draco le dio un trago a su bebida desdeñosamente.

— No espero que lo entiendas Blaise, porque persigues faldas apenas legales, que solo están detrás de tu dinero, pero Hermione me gusta _realmente._ – Blaise entrecerró los ojos.

— Has dicho suficiente. Ya me hice la imagen. – Draco rodó los ojos. – Así que, ¿Cómo se siente su hijo sobre que su padre esté tomándose el dulce néctar que nace del monte de venus de su profesora favorita?

— Dios, tienes una manera de hablar que destruye todas las apariencias de santidad en la vida. – Blaise sonrió.

— Él no lo sabe, ¿verdad?

— ¿Por qué debería ir corriendo donde mi hijo a contarle _esto_? ¿Cómo seria siquiera esa discusión? _Scorp, papá te tiene unas fabulosas noticias. Tuve un fantástico sexo con la Profesora Granger y pensé que debías ser el primero en saberlo._ No gracias, paso. Me gusta pensar que he hecho un buen trabajo con él y preferiría mantener al mínimo las anécdotas que inducen la terapia ".

— ¿Al menos sabe que estas saliendo con ella?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione se mordió el labio pensativa. – No lo creo. Seguimos siendo discretos y estoy casi segura de que no se lo ha dicho todavía a Scorpius. –

— Ajá, pero ustedes han hecho un trabajo de mierda con eso de ser discretos. Él durmió en el castillo. El mismo en el que vive su hijo. O sea…ustedes estaban follando mientras el hijo de él dormía en las mazmorras debajo de ustedes. – dijo Ginny con un bufido. Hermione gimió.

— Merlín, tienes una manera de decir las cosas que me hace querer tirarme al mar desde un precipicio. – Susan intervino.

— ¿Así que cuándo él se lo va a decir? – Hermione suspiró.

— No hemos hablado sobre eso. Todavía estamos…quiero decir, no hemos hablado todavía de lo que somos.

— Bueno, ok, pero tendrá que decírselo eventualmente. Scorpius es un niño muy maduro. Un unicornio, si alguna vez vi uno. Él sabrá manejarlo. – dijo Ginny. Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

— No voy a presionarlo. No es mi lugar. Estoy segura de que Draco se lo dirá pronto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Se lo diré pronto. Hermione y yo solo…necesitamos algún tiempo para simplemente _estar juntos,_ ¿entiendes?

— ¿Así que ahora ella es tu novia? – Draco encaró una ceja.

— No hemos discutido eso todavía. Como sea…

— Lo sabía. – dijo Blaise.

— …no tengo intención de verme con nadie más, y estoy segura de que ella piensa igual. La veré este fin de semana. Vendrá a la mansión.

— ¿Sabes que a diferencia de cualquier otra, ella no se va a mojar con ir a tu casa? ¿No fue ella torturada allí o algo así durante la guerra?

— Por el amor de Merlín, ¿tenías que recordarme eso? Y para tu información, justo después de la guerra, madre y yo demolimos esa habitación. Lo remodelamos todo. Era demasiado… - él suspiró. – Demasiadas cosas horribles pasaron en esa habitación. Necesitábamos dejarlo atrás.

Blaise asintió. Su amigo no hablaba a menudo de la guerra. Iba en contra de ser un Slytherin desenterrar heridas del pasado. La compartimentación fue la forma en que ellos abordaron las cosas. No estaba seguro de que ese fuera un método saludable, pero estaba seguro de que había funcionado.

— Ella me importa realmente. Me preocupo.

— Eso debe ser bueno. Preocuparse por alguien. – dijo Blaise con una rara sinceridad en él.

— Ella es fantástica. Ella es…dioses, ella tiene todo. – Blaise sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

— No te había visto así desde Astoria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ginny casi se atraganta con su bebida.

— ¿Vas a ir a _su casa_ este fin de semana? ¿A tener sexo? – Hermione rodó los ojos.

— Asumo que también haremos otras cosas, Gin.

— Lo dudo. – murmuró Ginny.

— ¿Estas de acuerdo con ir a esa casa otra vez? – preguntó Susan. Hermione dio un trago a su bebida.

— ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

— ¿Por lo que aquella demente bruja te hizo allí? – Hermione suspiró.

— Enterré ese suceso hace mucho tiempo. No voy a dejar que un horrible recuerdo arruine esto…lo que sea que tengo con Draco. – Ginny agitó sus pestañas y habló con un tono falsamente dulce y de niña mimada.

— ¿Así que ahora son novios? – Hermione se sonrojó.

— No hemos usado esas palabras específicamente. Como sea…

— Oh Dios, es tan adorable. – dijo Susan.

— …no tengo intención de salir con nadie más y estoy bastante segura de que él piensa lo mismo. – Susan asintió.

— Claro. Él está notoriamente soltero y no busca solo divertirse un rato. Él no tiene citas sueltas. Si quiere tener algo contigo, es porque es serio.

— Yo también quiero algo serio. Él es tan…tan diferente a como lo imaginaba. Él es divertido, y amable y es tan, tan buen padre. – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Ginny prácticamente chilló de la risa.

— _Escúchate._ Voy a ganar esa apuesta. – Hermione encaró una ceja.

— ¿Qué apuesta?

— No te preocupes por eso. Lo importante es que la Gran Hermione Granger, figura principal de la independencia femenina, tiene los ovarios en un nudo por Draco Malfoy. Quiero decir, es hilarante y adorable a la misma vez. – Ginny comenzó a hacer sonidos de besos a Hermione. Ella la fulminó con la mirada.

— Pareces olvidar que puedo patearte el trasero.

— Oh, ignórala. Simplemente está feliz por ti. Nunca habías estado así con nadie anteriormente. – comentó Susan. Hermione suspiró.

— Créanme, estoy segura de que debo estar siendo ridícula. – Susan sacudió la cabeza.

— No es ridículo que alguien te importe. Y él parece adorarte. Ustedes ambos están comenzando a sentir cosas. Fluyan con eso. – Hermione sonrió.

— Susan, eres la persona con mas inteligencia emocional que jamás he conocido. ¿Cómo fue que terminaste con Ron? – Susan sonrió y rodó los ojos.

— Supongo que hacemos un balance. Él me hace reír y yo me aseguro de que él mantenga la boca cerrada. Y me aseguro de que no sea un celoso psicópata cuando se trata de Rose. Honestamente, deberían ver como lleva eso de que Rose cumplió trece años.

— Posiblemente lo hace tan bien como Harry cuando Lily comenzó Hogwarts. – dijo Ginny. Bajó la voz audiblemente para hacer una ridícula imitación de la voz de Harry. – _No puedo creer que me estén haciendo enviarla_ _ **tan lejos**_ _._ _Es cruel. ¡Ella es solo una_ _ **bebé**_ _!_

— Ambas tienen hijas fabulosas. – dijo Hermione mientras se reía. – Y Susan, siento que debería de advertírtelo, Scorpius tiene una fijación con Rose.

— Scorpius es un jovencito encantador. Él y Rose harían una hermosa pareja. – dijo Susan con una sonrisa. Hermione soltó una risita.

— Tendrás que controlar a Ron, estoy segura de que lo harás a la perfección. – Susan rodó los ojos.

— No voy a mentir y decir y decir que no será un completo imbécil si se da, pero creo que será más por Rose que por Scorpius ser quien es.

— No lo podía creer cuando James comenzó a tener citas el año pasado. Parece ser que es bastante popular entre las chicas de Gryffindor. – dijo Ginny con un suspiro.

— _Y_ las chicas de Hufflepuff. _Y_ las chicas de Ravenclaw. _Y_ las chicas de Slytherin, a pesar de que él ni las mira. – añadió Hermione. Ginny rodó los ojos.

— Siempre le pones todo tan difícil a James.

— Él es un abusador, Gin.

— _Malfoy era_ un abusador. Y ahora estás loca por él. – Hermione hizo una mueca.

— No vuelvas a decir eso. – Entonces Susan preguntó

— ¿Alguna vez te molesto que fuera tan malo contigo en el colegio?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Creo que me molesta más a _mí_ de lo que le molesta a ella. – le respondió Draco a Blaise.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Creo que le molesta más a él que a mí. – respondió Hermione.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blaise sonrió.

— ¿Qué tienes planeado, tenerla en tu casa _todo_ el fin de semana?

Draco sonrió. Él era un caballero, pero el alcohol estaba pensando por él y ya no era capaz de pretender que follar con Hermione Granger no era la mejor cosa que había hecho en la última década.

— Imagino que _en algún momento_ dejaremos la cama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione se sentía bastante borracha. Ella rara vez tomaba alcohol, así que después de dos tragos, dejo de fingir que no estaba contando los minutos para follar con Draco nuevamente. Sonrió.

— Estoy esperando con ansias este fin de semana. Él es…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— …jodidamente increíble, Blaise. Quiero decir, nunca habia visto una mujer tan receptiva. Y _le encanta_ dar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿En serio? ¿Te gusta hacer eso? No me importa, pero no busco hacerlo tampoco. – preguntó Susan incrédula. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

— Es algo que ayuda para cuando el responde, tan agradecido. – ella gimió ante el recuerdo. – Y la reciprocidad. Tengo la intención de llegar muy a fondo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Jodido. Estás jodido. Deberías casarte con ella ahora mismo. – dijo Blaise. Draco soltó una carcajada.

— Por el momento, estoy feliz con solo gustarle. No estoy seguro de porqué, pero no voy a argumentar. Ella me hace _feliz,_ Blaise. Y realmente creo que podemos llegar a algo. – Blaise sonrió.

— Me alegro por ti, amigo. Pero si esto pasa a ser algo serio tendrás que decírselo a Scorpius. Mientras más esperes, peor será. Él es un chico fabuloso. Estará feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien.

Draco movió el líquido de su bebida. Blaise no estaba diciendo nada que él no supiera ya, pero no era fácil escucharlo de alguien que no era él mismo.

— Lo sé. Pero no podemos cruzar el puente hasta llegar a él.

Por ahora ellos estaban suspendidos en esa hermosa pequeña burbuja que se formaba cuando se iniciaba una relación.

 _Solo un poco más. Luego se lo diré._

…

¡Hola! Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que esta historia no era actualizada desde abril. Mis disculpas por eso, como he mencionado antes tuve un semestre difícil y el tiempo no me daba para nada. Pero ¡estoy de regreso! Digo, prestada, porque estoy tomando clases de verano, jaja.

Bueno, ¿queda alguien aquí? Yo espero que sí, porque este capítulo esta muy tierno dentro de todo. Ya saben, Ginny y Blaise como amigos son una cosa seria. ¿Quién más quiere una relación como la que tienen Harry y Ginny? Porque yo sí. ¿Cuál de los dos creen ustedes que ganará la apuesta? ¿A que Draco y Hermione no son un amor? Están tan envueltos.

Oficialmente quedan 8 capítulos par terminar la historia. ¡Que emoción!

¿Me dejas un review?

Besos,

Nat.


	19. How the one percent lives

NdT 1: Te recomiendo que leas este capítulo cuando estés en casa, en tu cama, casi para dormir. No me hago responsable de las emociones que puedas sentir y lo que pueda pasar si estás en público.

 _Esta historia es una traducción autorizada Hot For Teacher de Motherofbulls_

…

— Estás loco.

— Ese no es el punto. – dijo Albus. – Solo admite que te gusta Rose.

— _No_ lo voy a admitir porque no es cierto. Y ya que estamos hablando de eso, ¿Por qué no admites tú que te gusta Mónica? – Albus levantó las cejas levemente.

— Okay, claro. Lo admito. ¿Ves? No me he prendido en fuego. La diferencia está en que posiblemente tu también le gustes a Rose. A mi Mónica me encuentra poco atractivo y tengo que aprender a vivir con eso. – Simón rodó los ojos.

— Al, _Harry Potter_ es tu papá. Puedes tener a cualquier chica fácilmente si parpadearas de vez en cuando y aprendieras a respirar por la nariz. – ahora le tocó a Albus rodar los ojos.

— Oh, claro. Esperemos a que mi papá me ayude a conseguir una novia. Eso no es para nada patético. Mientras estoy en eso, ¿Por qué no me hago una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente y pido que me trasladen a Gryffindor? – Scorpius empujó a Albus.

— No te molestes con este, Simon. Él es feliz siendo un pervertido con Mónica desde la distancia. – Albus asintió.

— Por esto es que somos amigos. Me entiendes. – Los tres chicos estaban sentados en una larga mesa de la biblioteca, con sus cosas esparcidas por toda el área. Albus suspiró, fulminando con la mirada a Scorpius.

— ¿Por qué te permití convencerme de tomar Aritmacia? – Scorpius sacudió la cabeza.

— Es fácil. Es solo que no lees los textos con la suficiente calma. – Albus frunció el ceño.

— Leo los textos jodidamente bien, muchas gracias. Pero son completamente diferentes a la basura que aprendemos en clase. ¿Cuándo se supone que voy a usar esta estupidez en la vida?

— ¿Aritmacia básica? – preguntó Scorpius arrastrando las palabras.

— No hay nada de básico en esto. Has escuchado las cosas que la profesora Vector se imagina. Ella te preguntará cosas como " _Si lanzas una rana de chocolate a diez metros desde una escoba que va a quince millas por hora en una villa de Rusia, y la resistencia al viento existe, y perdiste recientemente cuatro piedras, ¿entonces cuantos pastelitos puedes comprar con un alma humana?_ " Eso no tiene ningún jodido sentido.

— Me encantaría estar de acuerdo contigo, pero no hay nada que tenga para decir. Necesito concentrarme en Transformaciones. – dijo Scorpius con un suspiro. Después de algunos minutos, Simón también suspiró y puso su pluma de sobre el pergamino con gran ceremonia.

— Soy una basura en pociones. Scorp, ¿crees que podrías…?

— No.

— Pero ni siquiera…

— No. – respondió Scorpius con aburrimiento. Estaba acostumbrado a esto. _¿Scorpius que respondiste en las preguntas 2 y 3? ¿Y en la 4,5,6,7,8,9, y 10?_ _ **Soy una basura**_ _en (inserte una materia). ¿Crees que puedas leer mi ensayo y corregir todo lo que hice mal?_ Normalmente él estaba dispuesto a ayudar, pero ahora mismo estaba bastante concentrado. _Nada_ podía distraerlo.

— Eh…¿Malfoy? – una pequeña y femenina voz de empollona rompió su concentración. – él levantó la mirada.

— ¡Weasley! Um…hola. – hizo algo con su mano, parecido a un saludo. Albus y Simón se mordieron los labios para no reírse.

— Hola. – ella estaba sonrojada y por el movimiento de sus manos parecía estar inquieta. - ¿Ya comenzaste el ensayo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

— No. ¿Y tú? – Scorpius no estaba preparado para que él y Weasley tuvieran esta conversación. _Merlín, ¿mis manos siempre han sido tan grandes flojas? ¿Qué debo hacer con ellas?_ Vio como Rose sacudía la cabeza.

— Me preguntaba… ¿te gustaría que lo hicieramos juntos? Desde que…ya sabes…ya hicimos la parte física del ejercicio. Juntos. Quiero decir… — ella se sonrojó. Albus y Simon trataban de no reírse por la incomodidad de ella, pero no podían evitar las sonrisas burlonas. Scorpius, por otro lado, salió en su rescate.

— _Sí._ Quiero decir…si tu quieres. Hacer el ensayo, solo eso.

— ¿No dijiste que tenías que trabajar con Transformaciones? – preguntó Simon. Albus se burló por lo bajo. Scorpius se sonrojó fuertemente.

— Eso dije, pero siempre puedo hacerlo más tarde. Y, de todas formas, realmente debería comenzar con el ensayo de DCAO. – él le lanzó miradas a sus dos amigos que les advertían que era mejor que se callaran.

— ¡Bien! – gritó Rose. – Imagino que puedo… — señaló la mesa, que estaba cubierta por los libros de los tres chicos. Scorpius rápidamente recogió la mesa para ella.

— Por favor, siéntate. Unete a nosotros.

— Gracias. – ella se sentó frente a él, al lado de Albus, y sacó de su mochila su libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Aunque no estaba muy emocionada por tener que compartir espacio con su primo menos favorito, podía hacer una excepción si eso significaba que podía pasar tiempo con…hacer ese ensayo con Malfoy. Desde que, ya sabes, él era su compañero en la clase. No había otra razón.

— Hola, Rose. – dijo Albus. Ella rodó los ojos.

— Eres tan raro. – Albus la observó sin piedad. A pesar de que no era más que un acto maligno leve, le respondió.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te hago sentir incómoda?

— ¡Detente!

— No estoy haciendo nada. – él no había dejado de observarla desde que ella se había sentado. Tampoco había parpadeado.

— Te estoy ignorando. – intentó mostrarse despreocupada e involucrar a Scorpius en una conversación sobre las diferentes escuelas de pensamiento en el mundo muggle. – No estoy segura de que Muay Thai sea siempre superior. Quiero decir, piénsalo un poco, Malfoy. Si algunos combates tienen resultado, entonces sería bueno luchar en algunos casos. – el chico asintió.

— Entiendo tu punto. Al, _corta esa mierda_. – Rose se giró para mirar a su primo, que seguía observándola.

— ¿Cómo haces para aguantar tanto rato sin parpadear? – Albus se encogió de hombros.

— La mente sobre el cuerpo, no al revés. Pongan _eso_ en tu ensayo. – ambos, Scorpius y Rose, rodaron los ojos. Continuaron hablando sobre la importancia del movimiento de los pies por lo que parecieron horas. Simon y Albus se mantuvieron observándolos confundidos.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un tipo de raro y empollón ritual de cortejo? – le susurró Simon a su amigo. Rose y Scorpius estaban tan comprometidos en debatir respecto a la ética de la defensa preventiva que no habían notado que los otros dos seguían ahí. Albus asintió.

— ¿Ves cómo el empollón masculino se inclina hacia adelante cuando expone su punto? Le está dejando saber a los otros empollones que esa chica empollona es suya. – Simon soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Notas como la chica empollona se toca el cabello cuando el chico habla? Le está enviando un mensaje secreto al chico de que esta disponible para juntarse con él.

Scorpius y Rose permanecieron ajenos a los comentarios de los otros dos chicos. Trabajaron en sus ensayos, alternándose entre discusión que parecían más flirteos que otra cosa y silencios amigables. Una hora después, Rose se puso de pie.

— Debería regresar a mi sala común. Quizá…si quieres… ¿podríamos juntarnos para estudiar otra vez? ¿Algun día? Eres muy buen…

— Sí. – dijo Scorpius sin un pizca de vacilación. – Rose sonrió.

— Oh, que bueno. Entonces supongo que te veré por ahí.

— Sí, nos vemos. – Scorpius observó como ella se alejaba.

— Ejem. – Scorpius se giró hacia sus dos amigos que habían estado sentados en la mesa durante todo el rato.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dijeron algo? – Albus sonrió.

— Nop. Ni una jodida palabra. Solo disfrutábamos el espectáculo. Y me aclaraba la garganta. – sonrió con una sonrisa demasiado entusiasta, que mostraba casi todos los dientes. – ALGO TOTALMENTE NORMAL.

— Ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro. Nunca había visto tanta tensión sexual en una conversación sobre los riesgos de seguridad. – dijo Simon. Scorpius se sonrojó.

— Les doy cinco galeones si dejan de hablar de esto ahora mismo.

…

Los débiles intentos de Draco de leer su libro estaban fracasando. No podía dejar de mirar la chimenea. Ella llegaría pronto. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Ya habían estado juntos de manera íntima antes. No debería estar para nada nervioso por eso. Debería estar ansioso, pero nervioso no.

Ella vendría a su casa. _Esta_ casa. La casa en la que había sido torturada cuando era adolescente. La casa en la que Lord Voldemort había puesto su guarida durante la guerra. La casa en la que él había nacido. Donde vivía con su familia. Donde su esposa había muerto.

De pronto se paralizó. _¿Era esto una mala idea? ¿Qué pasaba si era muy pronto?_

En el momento en el que alejó sus ojos de la chimenea para poder entrar en pánico, escuchó el familiar sonido que anunciaba la llegada de Hermione. Sus nervios eran tantos que envió el libro que tenía en las manos a volar por la habitación para ponerse de pie y recibirla. _¡Ya está aquí! Okay, Draco. Cálmate. Actúa normal._

— Veo que encontraste el lugar sin problemas. – le dijo mientras se le acercaba y dejaba un suave beso en su mejilla. – Hermione sonrió.

— Bonita casa. – ella se sonrojó, esperando que su comentario no sonara muy genérico o falso. _Buena esa, Hermione. Es una mansión jodidamente grande. Obviamente será bonita._ Él sonrió ante la expresión sonrojada de ella.

— Si trajiste alguna maleta, Whimsy la puede llevar hasta mi habitación por ti. – él se sonrojo de repente, dándose cuenta de las implicaciones de su ofrecimiento. No le había pedido a Whimsy que preparara una habitación para Hermione porque había asumido que ella dormiría en su cama. De repente le pareció que había actuado precipitadamente. Pero entonces ella le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— No es necesario. Solo traje esto. – le mostró una pequeña cartera donde no cabría algo más que un pinta labios. – Tiene un hechizo de extensión indetectable. Él arqueó una ceja.

— Muy impresionante, profesora. – ella lo miró con ojos muy abiertos y luchó contra la sonrisa que quería escapar de sus labios.

— ¿Así que ya soy ‹‹profesora››? Acabo de llegar, Señor Malfoy. – él sonrió coquetamente.

— Sigue así y olvidaré mis modales. ¿Whimsy?

Una pequeña elfina, vistiendo la funda de almohada más hermosa que Hermione había visto, apareció en la habitación. _Oh por Dios. Esta es la ropa formal de ella._

— ¿El amo llamó a Whimsy?

— Por favor, lleva las cosas de la Srta. Granger a mi habitación. – los ojos de Whimsy se abrieron de manera excesiva.

— ¿A…la habitación del amo? ¿La Srta. Granger no necesitará su propia habitación? – Draco gruñó internamente. ¿Por qué la elfina tenía la necesidad de recalcar lo obvio? Cuando le respondió, lo hizo en voz baja para que solo Whimsy escuchara.

— La Srta. Granger se quedará en mi habitación. – Whimsy asintió levemente, una mirada incrédula adornando su rostro. Draco se dio cuenta de que sería la comidilla de sus sirvientes. Ninguno de los elfos había visto algo parecido después de la muerte de Astoria.

— Whimsy llevará el bolso de la Srta. Granger a la habitación del amo. – y despareció con un ‹‹pop››. Hermione observó el intercambio con un poco de vergüenza. Se mordió el labio a la vez que Draco centraba su atención en ella.

— Espero no haber formado un escándalo con tu personal. – él sonrió.

— Para nada. Me temo que estoy un poco decepcionado de ellos. La mayoría de los elfos domésticos viven para este tipo de cosas. Intriga, guardar secretos. No les doy suficiente de qué hablar. Esto es un hecho positivo para ellos. – ella soltó una carcajada.

— Así que… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – él sonrió y se acercó a ella.

— Tengo algunas ideas.

…

— Oh, Dios, ¡es enorme! – Hermione estaba cerca de las lágrimas por la hermosa vista frente a ella.

— Me alegra que te guste. – dijo él con una sonrisa. – Vuélvete loca, sé que quieres.

Solo para estar claros, estaban hablando de la biblioteca.

Hermione no podía parar de caminar de sección en sección, de libro raro a libro raro. Ahora mismo estaba examinando la primera edición de ‹‹ _Almas Muertas››._

— No puedo creer que tengas esto.

— ¿Y eso por qué? – él se acerco más a ella para examinar el libro que tenía en la mano.

— Gogol era muggle. E imagine…tu familia no tendría… - ella se veía un poco compungida y no podía terminar la oración. Draco le sonrió con afección.

— Era de mi abuela. Ella tenía afición con la literatura rusa muggle y mi abuelo no podía negarle nada. – Hermione sonrió.

— ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te gusta leer? – él se encogió de hombros.

— De casi todo. Recientemente estuve leyendo de Gertrude Stein, si puedes creerlo. – sus ojos tenían un brillo descarado.

— ¿No estas diciendo eso por impresionarme?

— Oh, definitivamente trato de impresionarte. Sin embargo, disfruté mucho leyendo ‹‹Tres Vidas››. – Hermione soltó una risita.

— Estas lleno de sorpresas, Draco Malfoy.

— Buenas sorpresas, espero. – ella se mordió el labio.

— De hecho, estoy cuestionándome la exactitud de mi percepción. ¿ _De verdad_ eras un idiota cuando éramos niños o siempre fuiste como ahora? – él soltó una carcajada.

— No, yo _definitivamente_ era un idiota. Contigo especialmente. Y ya sabes…lo siento por todo eso. Por si nunca te lo había dicho. – ella lo miró interrogante.

— No tienes que…

— Hermione, me gustas. Mucho. Y…no quiero que haya nada sin decir entre nosotros que pueda salir a flote después y arruinarlo todo. – ella sonrió.

— Tú también me gustas. Y no necesitas disculparte por ser un imbécil cuando eras un niño. – él se relajó notablemente y cogió su mano.

— Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú. Después de la muerte de Astoria… – hizo una mueca. – Olvídalo. _Primera lección sobre cortejar a una mujer, Draco: ¡Nunca traigas a la conversación a tu difunta esposa!_

— Dime. – le dijo Hermione tranquilizadoramente. Él sintió sus mejillas calentarse.

— Um…bueno, iba a decir que después de la muerte de Astoria pensé que esa parte romántica de mi vida había terminado. Y estaba bien con eso. Scorpius…él siempre fue primero y ni siquiera tengo que pensarlo. – se sacudió levemente. – Lo siento. De verdad no quería soltar este vómito emocional ahora mismo.

— Me gusta esta parte de ti. – Draco señaló la biblioteca.

— Así que, ¿es justo decir que mi complot de impresionarte con la biblioteca está funcionando? – ella asintió.

— Mucho. Pero sabes que estoy saliendo contigo solo para tener acceso a tus libros, ¿verdad? – él asintió.

— Claro. Aunque, ¿estás segura de que no es porque soy increíblemente guapo? – ella se las arregló para parecer que lo estaba considerando.

— Reconoceré que eso puede jugar un pequeño papel. – él sonrió.

— No tiene nada de pequeño. – ella rodó los ojos.

— _Hace diez segundos_ me estabas abriendo tu alma. Ahora estas alardeando de tu destreza sexual. – él retiró su mano de la de ella y se la estrechó.

— Oh, hola. Creo que no nos conocemos. Soy Draco Malfoy y soy conocido por ser un presumido de vez en cuando. – ella se rio.

— Eres un estúpido. – fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta de la biblioteca.

— Adelante. – dijo Draco. Un viejo elfo domestico con una postura excelente, entró en la biblioteca. Ella instintivamente enderezó su postura.

— Quincy pensó que al amo le gustaría saber que la cena será servida en una hora.

— Gracias, Quincy. – con un asentimiento, el elfo doméstico desapareció. Draco se giró hacia Hermione. – Bueno, creo que esa es nuestra señal.

— ¿Para qué?

— Para vestirnos. – Hermione arqueó una ceja.

— ¿No lo estamos ya? – Draco soltó una carcajada.

— Difícilmente podemos llegar con esto al comedor. – Hermione estaba realmente confundida ahora.

— ¿Por qué no? – Draco arqueó una ceja.

— Primero, Quincy haría un berrinche. Segundo, mi madre se levantaría de la tumba y me sacaria del comedor cogido de la oreja si ve que no me visto apropiadamente para la cena. Es como hacemos las cosas aquí. – Hermione lo miró con una mezcla de diversión e incredulidad.

— Sí, porque estoy segura de que en _eso_ es en lo primero que tu madre se va a fijar. No en que estas saliendo y cenando con una bruja nacida de muggles.

— A mi madre no le va a importar que seas la prima perdida de Salazar Slytherin si nos ve vistiendo pantalones tan cutres en su comedor. – ella suspiró.

— Ah, sangre puras. Son un grupo extraño de personas.

— Es la endogamia. Después de generaciones de primos casándose entre ellos, desencadenaron ese gen que la mayoría de la gente tiene que les permite establecer sus prioridades directamente. Pero, todos tenemos un impecable gusto en la moda y modales en la mesa perfectos.

Caminaron hasta el cuarto de Draco para cambiarse. Hermione se sorprendió de lo fácil que era actuar tan natural con él.

— Tendré que transfigurar algo para ponerme. No estoy segura de haber traído algo que satisfaga a Quincy.

— Já, mira como te burlas. Pero solo lo haces porque no tienes idea de cuan escalofriante puede ser. – Hermione bufó.

— ¿Estas sugiriendo que le tienes miedo de tu mayordomo?

— No, no estoy _sugiriendo_ nada. Te estoy diciendo que le tengo terror. Un testimonio de cuanto me gustas es que encontré el valor de hablar con él sobre pagarle a los elfos domésticos. Honestamente, debería despedir a mi abogado y enviar a Quincy a manejar todas mis negociaciones. – ella estaba riéndose.

— ¿Cómo se lo tomó?

— Bueno, estaba desgarrado. Por una parte, soy su amo, así que está obligado a hacer lo que yo diga. Por otra parte, puedo decir que quería desesperadamente cortarme el cuello con un cuchillo de cocina. – Abrió la puerta de su habitación. – Damas primero. – le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Esta es tu habitación? – era más grande que el apartamento que ella tenía cuando era aurora. – Draco, esto es ridículo.

— No sé si lo dices porque no te gusta o porque te sientes insultada.

— Siempre supe que eras rico, pero, ¿ _en serio?_

— Y eso que no has visto el baño todavía. –

Ella caminó, con algo de timidez, al baño. Draco supo que había encontrado la tina de baño cuando la escucho gritar ‹‹¡JODER!››. Sonrió. Su bañera era su cuerpo de agua favorito en toda Gran Bretaña. Era mas una piscina que una bañera. Las losetas de mármol estaban encantadas para mantener el agua en la temperatura perfecta. Y alrededor de la misma había cientos de botellas que contenían todas las esencias de baño conocidas por el hombre. Draco, con toda su masculinidad incluida, estaba seguro de que un buen baño de burbujas diferenciaba a los humanos de los animales.

— ¿Quieres probarla? – le preguntó mientras se paraba tras ella. Hermione sonrió.

— ¿Tenemos tiempo?

— ¿Para un inocente baño? Sí. ¿Para todas las otras cosas que quiero hacerte desde que me sacaste a patadas de tu cama el lunes en la mañana? – sonrió – En absoluto. – la acercó para darle un beso. Hermione sonrió dentro del beso y puso una mano entre ellos para desabotonar la camisa de Draco. – Pido una demostración. Enséñame que quieres hacerme.

Él gruñó mientras sus manos la rodeaban, hasta que llegaron a su trasero y lo amasaron. Los arrastró hasta que la tuvo contra su cuerpo y la pared. Sus labios nunca dejaron los de ella mientras sus manos se movían para deshacerse de sus vaqueros. La espalda de ella se arqueó cuando él le quitó los pantalones y las bragas, acariciando la carne de sus muslos en el proceso. Ella gimió. Él se alejó lo suficiente para quitarle la blusa por la cabeza y rápidamente regresó a sus labios.

Ella se dio cuenta de que él estaba prácticamente completamente vestido todavía y llevó sus manos hasta la cremallera de su pantalón para quitárselos. Él se sacó la camisa y empujó los pantalones para ayudarla. Después fue hasta su espalda para desabrocharle el sostén y rompió su beso para poder recostarse y mirarla. La miró con cariño.

— Creo que nunca seré capaz de mirarte sin sostén y no sentir que me voy a venir. – ella soltó un par de risitas.

— ¿Solo vas a mirar? – él la levantó con un gruñido, arrancándole una sonrisa juguetona a la bruja. Los llevo hasta la bañera que se llenó mágicamente con agua caliente. Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y pasó una mano por su entrada.

— No había podido sacarme _esto_ de la mente en toda la semana. – y metió un dedo en su cavidad.

— _Joder._ – siseó ella mientras él añadía un segundo dedo. Ella se removió contra su mano y el sonrió.

— Tan codiciosa. –

Movió sus dedos más suavemente y acomodó su cabeza para capturar uno de sus senos con la boca. Ella gimió audiblemente mientras el succionaba su pezón. El gimió contra su pecho, lamiendo el agua con esencia a lavanda que se escurría por el cuerpo de ella. Merlín, amaba los senos. Especialmente los de ella. ¿Cómo es que había pasado tanto tiempo sin senos en su vida? Los acarició con adoración.

— ¿Sabes? Si hubieras tenido estas cuando estábamos en Hogwarts hubiera estado detrás de ti como un cachorro. – ella se rio.

— ¿Es por ese que eres tan amable conmigo ahora? – él sonrió mientras acariciaba su clítoris, haciendo que ella se estremeciera y se pegara él.

— Entre otras cosas. – ella se inclinó, acarició su pene y él se tensó ante el contacto.

— ¿Qué cosas? – los ojos de él estaban en blanco mientras el pulgar de ella acariciaba su cabeza.

— Um…tu… _Merlín, Hermione._ – gimió él mientras ella bombeaba a lo largo de su prepucio. – Tus manos.

— ¿Qué más? – preguntó mientras incrementaba la velocidad. Su respiración estaba agitada.

— Tu boca.

Ella tomo una profunda respiración antes de meterse bajo el agua. Draco pensó que se iba a morir cuando sintió la boca de ella en él, chupándolo debajo del agua. Su lengua pasó por la cabeza antes de que se lo metiera completo a la boca.

— Joder, Hermione. Me vas a hacer venir – su lengua volvió a lamer su longitud antes de que retirara la boca. Salió del agua luciendo muy satisfecha de si misma. – Eres increíble. – dijo él con un jadeo, mirándola con la boca abierta.

Ella prácticamente trepó por su cuerpo, pasó una pierna por su cadera y se hundió en él. Draco le apretó las caderas y entró en ella tanto como pudo.

— _Dioses, Draco._ – trató de moverse, pero Draco la sostuvo firmemente y le sonrió.

— Me tienes que dar un minuto para saborearme esto. – su respiración era pesada. Ella se sentía muy bien con él dentro de ella y él sentía que si no se tomaba un momento haría alguna locura, como pedirle que tuvieran hijos.

— Muévete, Draco. _Por favor._ – le pidió ella tan sensualmente que él no se pudo negar. La embistió fuertemente.

— Oh, Dios. Eres perfecta. – le acariciaba el clítoris mientras la embestía.

Era una sobrecarga de emociones. Tanto placer que sentían que iba a combustionar.

— Sí, Draco. Oh, sí, Draco. – gemía ella.

Él no podia recordar la última vez que se sintió tan bien. Tan arrogante como era, estaba seguro de que nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso de si mismo como en ese momento, viendo a Hermione Granger retorciéndose contra él, sus parpados revoloteando y diciendo palabras tan sucias que era un milagro que él no se hubiese corrido solo escuchándola hablar. Apoyándolos contra la pared de la ducha entró en ella sin parar. – Por favor, no pares.

— _Joder._ Fóllame más fuerte. – le ordenó ella. Él la complació entusiasta. Él no se atrevería. Probablemente no pudiera hacerlo, aunque quisiera.

— Lo que quieras, amor. – la embistió más fuerte, acariciando su clítoris al mismo ritmo que la embestía. Cuando sintió que ella se apretó y gritó su nombre, se permitió correrse gruñendo su nombre. – _Hermione._

Lucharon un tiempo para recuperar la respiración. Sus frentes estaban unidas en su aturdimiento post-orgásmico. Draco le metió un mechón de cabello mojado detrás de la oreja y la miró con cariño.

— Granger, _realmente_ eres buena follando. – ella le sonrió.

— Como tú.

Salió de ella sin querer hacerlo realmente. No sería capaz de tomar otra vez un baño sin pensar en lo que había pasado. Bañarse nunca había sido algo tan sucio.

— Estoy tentado a mandar a la mierda la cena y mantenerte aquí hasta que muramos de cansancio. Pero creo que mis elfos domésticos vendrían a buscarme con cuchillos si los privó de la oportunidad de presumir ante ti.

Ella se rio. Se sentía…tan satisfecha. Además del hecho de que hace dos minutos había tenido el mejor orgasmo de su vida, estaba divirtiéndose con él.

— Deberíamos vestirnos. No quiero que Quincy me mire con malos ojos por llegar tarde a la cena.

— Buen punto. Después de haberte deslumbrado con libros y sexo supongo que debería alimentarte. – salió de la bañera y tomó una toalla.

— Es costumbre, creo. – él sonrió y extendió una mano para ayudarla a salir de la bañera. Puso una toalla alrededor del cuerpo de ella y se aseguró de que hubiera entrado en calor y la tomó por las mejillas.

— ¿Sabes? Yo… – se mordió el labio, luciendo un poco inseguro. Algo en su interior ganó y habló. – Creo que estoy loco por ti.

— ¿Lo estás? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa. Él asintió.

— Me parece correcto estar aquí contigo. – dijo él con un asentimiento.

Sonrió antes de inclinarse y darle un dulce beso. Ella suspiró mientras él le daba un abrazo.

— ¿ _Quién_ eres?

— ¿Tu nuevo novio? – preguntó él mordiéndose el labio tentativamente. Ella se sonrojó y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novio? – las orejas de él se pusieron rojas.

— Sí, por favor.

— Me gusta como suena eso. – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

…

NdT 2:

¿¡Sorpresa?! Estoy segura de que no esperaban que justamente _hoy_ hubiera actualización de esta historia que lleva casi 2 meses en hiatus. Pero ¡aquí estoy! Y vine con todo. Tenemos un poco de Rose/Scorpius y un picante Dramione. Admito que se me hace difícil traducir estas escenas tan subidas de tono y quizá por eso me tardo un poco más. Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero el capítulo es bastante largo así que espero que eso compense un poco la espera.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? A mí me encantó, pero la historia en general me parece fabulosa; jaja.

Realmente espero que su noche de domingo se anime un poquito cuando reciban la notificación de actualización y cuando lean el capítulo.

Estén pendientes, que pronto habrá actualización de Propuesta Accidental. *guiño*

Miles de agradecimientos a ustedes hermosas lectoras que siguen aquí sin importar cuanto me tarde en actualizar, se merecen el cielo.

Un enorme abrazo,

Nat.


	20. The Malfoy Men Stand Up to Bullies

Hermione se levantó sintiéndose cálida y feliz. El brazo de Draco rodeándola posesivamente y su cuerpo desnudo contra el de ella se sentía fabuloso. Ella lo sintió moverse, apretando su agarre sobre ella. Ella se acurrucó más contra él y suspiró cuando sintió los labios de él en su hombro.

— ¿Dormiste bien? – le preguntó él, su voz rasposa.

— Muy bien. – dijo ella moviendo su cuello para que quedara más accesible a las atenciones de él. Los dientes de él mordieron allí donde su hombro se conectaba con su cuello. Ella gimió ante la sensación de su lengua sobre su piel.

— Yo también. – susurró él en su oreja, mordiendo el lóbulo. – Me cansaste.

— _Tú_ eras el que…mmm. – él la silenció con un sensual beso. Ella se entregó y relajó su cuerpo mientras el se movía y acariciaba su seno izquierdo. Los labios de él dejaron huella por su mandíbula, su cuello. Ella se mordió el labio mientras él se movía hasta sus senos y rozaba sus caderas con las de ella, arrancándole un gemido al hombre.

— Jodido Merlín. – escuchó ella que él decía. Los parpados de ella se cerraron por el placer que sentía ante el toque de piel contra piel y el expertís de los labios de él, que chupaban y succionaban sus sensitivos pezones. Ella casi no se dio cuenta del montón de elfos reunidos alrededor de la cama de Draco.

— Oh, por Dios, Draco.

— Mmm, Hermione. – gruñó él, chupando uno de los pezones de ella.

— ¡Muévete!

— Tu primero, amor. – la calentura del hombre hacía que no entendiera la aflicción en la voz de Hermione.

— Draco. Tus elfos domésticos nos están viendo. – dijo ella como cuando hablaba en el salón de clases. Draco se quedó boquiabierto.

— Por las tetas de Merlín, ¿es en serio…? – se giró hacia la puerta y los elfos se dispersaron cuando vieron que los ojos de su dueño se posaron en ellos. Él suspiró y se talló el puente de la nariz, entrecerrando los ojos.

— No sé como comenzar a disculparme por esto. – Hermione soltó una carcajada.

— Está bien.

— No, no lo está. – ¿Era mucho pedirle al jodido destino que esas malditas bestias lo dejaran tener sexo mañanero con Hermione? ¿No podía estar con ella sin estudiantes cerca o elfos domésticos que arruinaran todo? Suspiró. – Iré a hablar con ellos.

Hermione dejó escapar una carcajada, mientras él se ponía unos pantalones y una túnica. Él se giró para mirarla, sonriendo ante la visión de ella desnuda.

Ella era perfecta. Su pelo salvaje y rizo se desparramaba por la almohada como diciendo: ‹‹recién follada››. Ella se tapó como una fina sábana su desnudez.

Y ella tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que le hacía querer mandar todo a la mierda y saltar a la cama para pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella.

— No te vayas a ninguna parte. No hemos terminado. – le dijo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta.

.

.

.

 _‹‹_ _Por las barbas de Merlín, esto es muy incómodo. ¿Cómo les voy a decir que quiero follar a mi novia en paz sin que nos espíen como unos pervertidos? Ah, y sin ofenderlos ››_

Los elfos domésticos fueron reunidos, bajo las ordenes de Quincy, en la sala de servicio. Draco no disfrutó dirigirse al grupo. Mirando a los veinte pares de ojos saltones se aclaró la garganta.

— Como todos ustedes saben, tengo un visitante en mí habitación. _Una_ visitante femenina. Y ella… _nosotros_ requerimos de privacidad.

No hubo ninguna reacción.

›› Sé que esto es algo sin precedentes, pero les pido que no la hostiguen tanto. Denle algo de espacio. Pero trátenla como la visita distinguida que es.

Whimsy, el elegante elfo, que siempre era un poco más borde que los demás, preguntó

— ¿El amo Draco traerá en más ocasiones a la señorita Hermione?

 _Merlín sí, eso espero._

— Es probable, Whimsy. Ahora, como estaba diciendo…

— ¿Es la señorita Hermione tan bonita como ellos dicen? – esta vez la pregunta vino de un elfo más joven.

— Ella…ella es adorable, sí. Y entiendo que la mayoría de ustedes no están acostumbrados a ver a una joven mujer en la casa. Pero por favor, respeten los límites. – dijo Draco sonrojado.

Los elfos domésticos miraron boquiabiertos a su amo. Él estuvo tentado a gritarle a todos: ‹‹ ¡Y quedan todos libres! ››

— Gracias. Pueden retirarse a…realizar sus labores regulares.

Mientras todos salían de la sala, Draco se giró para también salir solo para encontrarse a Quincy de brazos cruzados en la puerta.

— ¿Podría el amo Draco dedicar un momento para hablar con Quincy?

Draco no se atrevió a rechazar su pedido. Quincy había estado en la mansión más tiempo que él y, elfo doméstico o no, Draco había sido criado para respetar a sus mayores. Especialmente mayores tan intimidantes como Quincy.

— Claro.

— A Quincy le preocupa que el amo Draco tenga una amante en la casa de los padres del amo Draco. ¿De dónde ella viene? ¿Quién es ella?

Draco estaba un poco sorprendido. Él esperaba que Quincy estuviera diciendo lo que él creía. Lo último que necesitaba era un elfo racista jodiendo a su novia.

— Hermione no es mi _amante_ , Quincy. No había traído a una mujer a esta casa desde Astoria, por si no lo recuerdas. Así que debe ser difícil para ti entender que Hermione es importante para mí. Sobre de donde ella viene, no sé a que te refieres exactamente, pero espero que no te refieras a su estatus de sangre. Ella es considerada por muchos como la bruja más brillante de su generación. Además, ella es una heroína de guerra y puedo decir con firme convicción que no hay nadie más digno…

— Quincy escuchó que la señorita Hermione es la razón por la que el amor Draco desea pagarnos.

Ningún otro elfo doméstico se atrevería a interrumpir a su amo. Pero estando aquí con Quincy, Draco tenía la impresión de que esta conversación era una versión más suave de la que habría tenido con su padre si todavía estuviera vivo. Solo había una manera de ganarse el respeto de ese hombre.

— Quincy, soy tu amo. Sé que llevas en la mansión desde que mi abuelo Abraxas era un niño, pero eso no te da el derecho de cuestionarme con quien decido pasar tiempo. Hermione es una persona encantadora, que estoy orgulloso de conocer, y la voy a traer aquí todas las veces que desee. Esta es _mí_ casa y la vas a tratar con el respeto que se merece.

Quincy se veía un poco sorprendido de que el pequeño Malfoy le estuviera hablando así. Pero sus palabras parecieron suavizar algo.

— El amo Draco tiene razón, por supuesto. Quincy va a hablar con los otros y se va a asegurar de que la señorita Hermione tiene todo lo que necesite…incluida su privacidad.

Draco asintió y se giró para salir de la sala de servicio. La euforia principal había pasado y ahora sentía como si pudiera vomitar en el baño más cercano. Merlín, nunca había escuchado a su padre hablarle a Quincy de esa manera. De alguna manera consiguió llegar a su habitación y su corazón dio un salto cuando vio aquella belleza desnuda en la cama.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

— Eso te tomó bastante tiempo. ¿Está todo bien? Te vez un poco enfermo.

Él colapsó en la cama y le respondió, su voz amortiguada por las sábanas.

— Creo que tu valor Gryffindor se me está contagiando.

.

.

.

Los tres chicos de Slytherin dejaron el Gran Comedor, notando que la profesora Granger estaba nuevamente ausente en la mesa de los profesores.

— ¿Qué te parece que tu padre se esté follando a la profesora Granger ahora mismo, Scorp? – preguntó Simón, sin tacto alguno.

— No me importa. – dijo Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Sabes que te animaría, Scorp? – preguntó Albus golpeándole el hombro.

— No voy a revisar de nuevo el fanfic que estás escribiendo de Star Trek, Al.

— Bien. Pero iba a decir, mi prima…conoces a mi prima Rose, ¿verdad? ¿Pelo rojo, mandona, con un palo en el culo? Como sea, mi prima está parada justamente allí fulminándote con la mirada y parece estar pensando si venir a hablar contigo u orinarse encima.

Scorpius se giró para encontrarse a una muy ansiosa Rose Weasley recostada en una columna. Ambos adolescentes enderezaron su postura en el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron. Algo en Rose se activó y se acercó a Scorpius.

— Hola, Scor…quieor decir, Malfoy.

— Hola, Weasley. – dijo Scorpius bajando la voz. Pasó las manos por su rubio cabello. – ¿Qué pasa?

— Um…nada. Solo… ¿hay un tipo de fiesta? ¿En la torre de Gryffindor? ¿ _Esta noche?_ Yyyyyy… ¿me preguntaba si querrías venir? – Rose no era así normalmente. Pero algo acerca ese rubio Slytherin hacía que se sintiera muy nerviosa y no pudiera hablar.

El corazón de Scorpius dejó de latir aproximadamente por dos segundos. Rose Weasley acababa de invitarlo a una fiesta en la Torre de Gryffindor. _¿Qué significaba eso?_

— Um…sí, claro. Eso suena bien.

Rose dejó salir el aire que estaba conteniendo.

— Muy bien. Bien. A las nueve. – se giró y se fue tan rápido que casi choca con unos Ravenclaw de segundo año.

Scorpius no se dio cuenta. Se quedó allí, mirando maniáticamente la pared, contemplando si lo que acababa de pasar había sido solamente en su cabeza.

Albus llegó por detrás de él.

— Mira, es perfectamente normal mirar la pared. Yo lo hago todo el tiempo. Pero se ve un poco raro que lo hagas tú.

— Rose Weasley me acaba de invitar a una fiesta esta noche. – dijo suavemente, sus ojos todavía mirando la pared. Albus levantó las cejas.

— Es bueno ver que uno de ustedes decidió tomar la iniciativa.

Scorpius finalmente parpadeó. Se giró a mirar a Albus con mirada peligrosa.

— Tienes que venir conmigo. –

— Um…excusa genérica. – Scorpius hizo una mueca

— ¿En serio acaba de decir ‹‹excusa genérica›› para no ir a una fiesta?

— Oh, lo siento. No pensé que esperaras algo más elaborado.

— Al, vas a ir.

— O, _O_ -escúchame bien- puedo tomar una larga y relajante siesta y no interactuar con personas que no conozco o no me agradan.

— Oh, vamos, Al. No conozco lo suficiente a ninguno de los Gryffindor. Me voy a ver como un imbécil allí solo. – Albus no se movió.

— Si ella te ama realmente, te va a aceptar por lo que eres.

— ¿Cómo vas a hacer nuevos amigos si nunca sales?

— No necesito más amigos. Ya tengo dos.

— Yo lo haría por ti.

— Y lo aprecio. Pero por suerte para ti, yo no me estoy babeando por chicas Gryffindor. Tus servicios no serán requeridos.

— Al, eres mi mejor amigo. Te estoy pidiendo que hagas esto por mí. Por favor. – Albus bufó. Scorpius había invocado la carta de ‹‹mejor amigo››. Esa mierda era sagrada.

— Bueno, allí estaré. Iré contigo.

— ¡Sí! – Scorpius dio un salto.

— Con una condición.

— Dila.

— Quiero que admitas que te gusta Rose. – el rostro de Scorpius palideció.

— ¿Es eso _realmente_ necesario?

— Solo dilo, Scorpius. Yo ya lo sé. _Tú_ también lo sabes. Quizá nunca lo hayas dicho en voz alta antes. Pero si quieres que vaya a una fiesta en la cueva de los leones con los imbéciles de Gryffindor para que puedas hablar con mi prima, dirás las palabras. – Scorpius rodó los ojos.

— Bien. – tomó una respiración. – Me gusta Rose. ¿Feliz?

— Dos mil puntos para Slytherin. – dijo Albus con una sonrisa. – Scorpius lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Es a las nueve. ¿Deberíamos llegar a las 10? – Albus enarcó una ceja.

— Oh, miren que chico más recto y elegante. ‹‹¿Deberíamos llegar a las 10?›› _Tú_ puedes llegar a las 10 si quieres, yo, por otra parte, llegaré a esa fiesta elegantemente tarde.

— ¿Me dejarás solo para llegar?

— Piénsalo, amigo. ¿ _Realmente_ quieres llegar a la fiesta con un _chico_? ¿No crees que mi hermano ya te jode lo suficiente?

— Solo no llegues tan tarde. – dijo Scorpius después de rodar los ojos.

.

.

.

Albus estaba tarde.

Pero sorpresivamente, las cosas iban muy bien. Scorpius había llegado exactamente a las nueve y había encontrado a Rose de inmediato, pues eran las únicas dos personas obsesionadas con llegar temprano a los sitios. Los dos habían estado charlando por los últimos tres cuartos de hora sobre trabajos del colegio y los libros que habían leído hasta el momento. Era sorprendentemente fácil hablar con ella (aunque en parte se debía a la cerveza de mantequilla). Y ella se veía _tan_ bonita con ese vestido verde y con el cabello rojo cayéndole por los hombros. Él se pregunto si ella se había vestido de verde por él y sonrió ante el pensamiento.

— ¿Qué? – dijo ella sonrojada.

— Nada. – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. – Me gusta tu vestido.

— Nunca pensé que vería el día en que Scorpius Malfoy dijera que le gusta algo mío. – dijo ella reclinándose en su asiento y sonriendo.

— El verde te queda bien. – el chico se sorprendió tomando un mechón de cabello de ella y rozarlo contra la tela de su vestido. _¿De dónde demonios salió eso? ¿Acaso heredé la habilidad de papá para seducir mujeres? ¿Realmente soy bueno en ello y hasta ahora fue que vine a darme cuenta?_

Al parecer, sus actos también tomaron por sorpresa a Rose.

— Gra-gracias, Malfoy. Um…también…también te queda bien a ti. – después de eso tomó un largo trago de cerveza para ocultar su sonrojo.

— Oh, ¿es ese mi pequeño hermano? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Albus? ¿Viniste a acompañar a tu rubio y elegante novio? Bueno, déjenlo entrar, por Merlín.

Scorpius se estremeció al escuchar la voz de James Potter. Él nunca iba a entender como ese chico podía pertenecer a la familia de Albus. Los Potter eran una pareja adorable y Lily se veía que iba por la misma línea. Albus, por supuesto, era como un hermano para él. ¿Cómo _James Potter_ , la persona más desagradable en todo el Mundo Mágico, pudo haber nacido en una familia tan amorosa y buena?

Rose habló.

— ¿Albus está aquí? ¿Por qué? Él no conoce a nadie en Gryffindor.

Scorpius enarcó una ceja.

— Te conoce a ti. Eres su prima. Te conoce a ti. Eres su prima. _Y_ su hermano, James. su hermano, James. _Y_ su hermana. ¿Y que hay sobre mí? Yo tampoco conozco a nadie aquí, solo a ti. – él no quería sonar tan irritado, pero nunca le había gustado que las personas intentaran sacar a Albus del grupo.

— No quise decir… – ella suspiró – Albus es…ya sabes. _Él no es como tú_. Es una especie de…drenador social. Lleva cada conversación a la miseria.

— Él es mi mejor amigo. – dijo Scorpius dándole punto final a la conversación y sonando un poco más hostil de lo que quería.

Y como si fuera una señal, Albus llegó a la escena, vistiendo una camiseta blanca que parecía tener grandes cantidades de sangre seca en la parte izquierda. En la parte de atrás de la camiseta se podía leer: ‹‹Estoy bien››.

— Lamento llegar tarde. – dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Scorpius.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Nada. Simplemente no quería venir. – dijo Albus después de enarcar una ceja.

— ¿Tuviste algún problema para entrar? – dijo Scorpius señalando la entrada.

— ¿No escuchaste? Mi hermano es el Rey de Gryffindor. Sus pequeños súbditos me dejaron entrar cuando se dieron cuenta de quien era. – dijo Albus rodando los ojos con aburrimiento.

— James puede ser un imbécil cuando quiere. – estuvo de acuerdo Rose. Albus y Scorpius la miraron con interés.

— ¿Acabas de decir algo malo sobre alguien? – dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa. Albus puso una mano en su pecho con una mueca de sorpresa.

— Y usando ese lenguaje siendo una pequeña señorita de tan buena familia.

— Si van a estar aquí, por favor no me avergüencen. Después de todo, fui yo quien los invitó. – dijo Rose rodando los ojos. Albus sonrió.

— Sí, sobre eso. ¿Por qué exactamente… ouch, Scorp. ¿Qué carajos?

Scorpius golpeó a Albus en las costillas para evitar que dijera lo que no debía, o sea, que Rose y él se gustaban, pero ninguno decía nada.

— Así que, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, hermanito? – el estúpido Rey de Gryffindor se unió al pequeño grupo.

 _‹‹_ _Salvado por el imbécil››,_ pensó Scorpius.

— Oh, ya me conoces. Me encantan las fiestas. Las fiestas salvajes, debo decir. – James bufó.

— Linda camisa, por cierto. Debería sentirme orgulloso de que no te hayas puesto un abrigo negro y te hayas parado en una esquina a mirar a todo el mundo.

— ¿Parezco ese tipo de persona? – dijo Albus rodando los ojos.

— ¿Ahora mismo, amigo? Sí. – dijo Scorpius. Rose soltó una risita.

— Esta camiseta es una pieza de arte. Me aleja de tener que mantener conversaciones reales con las personas.

— ¿Por qué no regresas a tu yo pasado y comienzas a gritar tan fuerte como puedas en medio de la gente hasta que se vayan? – dijo James soltando una carcajada.

— Una vez. Hice eso _una vez_ y tenía siete años.

— ¿Y qué haces _tú_ aquí, Malfoy? – James centró su atención en Scorpius.

Scorpius había aprendido hace mucho tiempo a no seguirle la corriente a James cuando estaba en su modo de imbécil.

— Rose me invitó.

— ¡Awww! ¿Eso hiciste? Esto es jodidamente hermoso. – dijo James con una sonrisa.

— Cállate, James. – dijo Rose.

Él la ignoró y le dio un trago a su vaso, que por el olor que tenía debía contener whiskey de fuego.

— Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que tú y ese raro estuvieran juntos.

— No estamos juntos. Somos amigos. – dijo Rose con un chillido.

Scorpius se sintió inútil e incómodo en medio de los primos que peleaban.

— Y él no es raro. – añadió Rose. Scorpius le dirigió una mirada agradecida.

— Quizás comparado con mi hermano no lo es, pero realmente… – dijo James con una carcajada.

Scorpius miró alrededor buscando a Albus, que tan pronto había podido había huido de ese sin sentido de conversación. El chico estaba de pie al lado de una chica de cuarto año de Gryffindor, tratando de montar conversación.

— Hola. Hace buen tiempo. – la chica rodó los ojos y se alejó, dejando a Albus solo. Él solo se encogió de hombros y murmuró – Las chicas de Gryffindor son muy básicas.

James continuaba molestando a Scorpius.

— Pero no puedes negarme que _este_ no es raro también. Quiero decir, su papá es una escoria de mortífago que debería estar pudriéndose en Azkaban y la familia de su mamá murió por alguna estúpida maldición porque su familia no tuvo el sentido común de dejar de tener hijos.

Scorpius comenzó a ver rojo. Y no un rojo que le gustase, como cuando Rose se sonrojaba por algo que él le dijera y el sonrojo combinaba con su cabello. Se giró hacia James.

— Jamás – empujó a James – vuelvas a hablar de mi familia de esa manera, maldito gilipollas.

James lo miró a la cara.

— Hablaré de ellos de la manera que me de la gana, Malfoy. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Harás que tu papito venga aquí y trepe por la falda de la directora? Oh, espera. Eso es lo que hace con mi madrina, ¿no es así?

Los labios de Scorpius casi desaparecen de su boca. Rose habló en su defensa.

— Déjalo en paz, James. Y estás equivocado sobre su padre y la tía Hermione. – James bufó.

— No seas ilusa, Rose. _Todos_ los vimos en el partido de Quidditch. Su elegante papito no pudo cuidarse y tuvo que ser salvado por una Gryffindor. Como es malditamente usual. Apuesto _lo que sea_ a que la tía Hermione se lo está follando. Ella siempre ha sentido debilidad por…

Scorpius lo golpeó en mandíbula antes de que pudiera terminar la oración. Inmediatamente pensó dos cosas:

Uno: Ouch. Nadie nunca le dijo que cuando golpeabas a alguien dolía tanto.

Dos: Tenía que salir de la Torre de Gryffindor antes de que ese idiota reaccionara.

— Yo cubro tu espalda, compañero. – le dijo Albus mientras comenzaban a cruzar en medio de todos los Gryffindor.

Albus no era un luchador. Bueno…al menos no en el sentido tradicional. Él prefería engañar a sus oponentes. Así que soltó un gemido como una banshee que estaba en el infierno. El sonido cruzó la sala común y pareció escucharse por siempre. Los Gryffindor, medio borrachos y que habían escuchado el ruido, comenzaron a moverse y dejarles el camino libre para evitar al chico loco.

Por la fuerza de su personalidad, Albus había separado el Mar Rojo. Literalmente.

Antes de que la puerta se abriera para que pudieran salir al pasillo, Albus miró a todos esos tontos vestidos con sus túnicas rojas, y le dio un saludo vulcano.

— ¡Woo! ¡Vivan mucho y prosperen, hijos de puta!

.

.

.

Cuando ambos chicos estaban seguros en las mazmorras de Slytherin, Scorpius miró a su amigo y le dijo:

— Gracias por eso.

— Cuando lo necesites. – dijo Albus restándole importancia. Scorpius sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

— Al, tu…no lo entiendes. Lo que hiciste allí…y haber ido a la fiesta…sé que no querías hacerlo, y… – suspiró. – Realmente eres el mejor amigo que un chico pueda pedir.

— Igual tú. – dijo Albus palmeándole el hombro.

Ambos chicos se abrazaron -un abrazo de dos segundos. Si hubiese sido más largo habría sido algo raro.

Scorpius sonrió.

— Por cierto, lamento haber golpeado en la cara a tu hermano.

— Por favor. Hace años que muero por hacerlo yo. ¿Y de qué demonios estás hablando? _Tú eres_ mi hermano, compañero. – dijo Al rodando lo ojos.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos. Ambos asintieron en reconocimiento, liberando tantas emociones como sus pequeñas masculinidades de trece años les permitían.

Scorpius soltó un suspiro.

— Tú también eres mi hermano. – sonrió. – Siempre y cuando eso no convierta a Rose en mi prima.

— Ustedes dos son un dolor para la vista. – dijo Albus con una mueca.

.

.

.

 _NdT: ¡Hola, pequeñas saltamontes!_ _ **¡Sorpresa!**_ _¿Esperaban esto? Porque sinceramente yo no. xD Pero aquí estamos después de bastante tiempo. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y espero y nos veamos pronto._

 ** _#JamesEsUnImbécil #RoseYScorpiusSonAmor #NecesitoUnAmigoComoAlbus #DramioneEsAmor_**

 _Un abrazo, Nat._


End file.
